She's Mine This Time
by sankage
Summary: The only reason why she came on the voyage to Singapore was to be able to help save Jack from the Locker, no matter how dangerous the journey to World's End be. But in that six month voyage, she wasn't expecting to fall in love with the 'mortal enemy'.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** "While the author has all the rights to the following fan fiction, the Pirates movie series is owned by Disney."

**A/N: **The setting of the story is before, during, and after POTC: AWE. In this story, the eventual OC/Jack will, and is intended, to end up as a Barbossa/OC. Enjoy.

**SHE'S MINE THIS TIME**

**- Chapter 1 -**

Five days had passed since they started their journey to Singapore, and by the next day would make it six. Just as the night sky twinkled with millions of stars the sea reflected it with the reflection of the moon shining the most bright, as Olivia Gale stood alone by the railings of the Dutch ship that were to take them to Singapore. Choosing a ship where people speak a foreign language and where the people aboard couldn't understand you was quite a good option for them, considering the fact that they were all considered pirates already. The only ones they had to watch out for in the ship are the captain, the first mate, and the cabin boy. All three can speak both Dutch and English, but on the captain's case, that's only possible because he's half Englishman.

As she stood alone at the starboard side of the ship, her mysterious greyish eyes were set on the sea but her thoughts wondered unconsciously to the man whom they were to rescue from Davy Jones' Locker itself: Jack Sparrow. The greatest misfit of all in the face of piracy, that rum-loving Captain who had grown to have such an attachment to his precious ship, and that one man who had her heart once, and still have it until now. They were truly in love, they both love adventure and being free, but unfortunately Jack loved his freedom too much. Their relationship didn't work out well because of Jack being such a womanizer, something that she couldn't get to change. But even though, they remained good friends, although she still couldn't get over him all those years. By now she's in her mid-30's and still she couldn't and wouldn't get into a new love life.

_Pirate_. The last time she ever heard someone called her that way was when she cheated on a card game with three sailors at a tavern and still got out with the money alive. She never considered herself a pirate only until she got acquainted with some, such as Jack Sparrow and Anamaria. And before she knew it, she had a cutlass on one hand and a pistol on the other fighting off some navy officers just to get away and not get caught. It wasn't long before she gave up of wearing a dress for riding breeches and leather boots. And as time went on and on and she grows up in becoming a woman, she found herself unable to resist the charms of an eccentric adventurer who's only dream in the world is to be free…from everything. And she never fell for anyone again ever since.

She tugged on the sleeves of her white shirt that she wore under a faded green waistcoat, realizing how the wind had suddenly grown much colder, while she heard footsteps coming in close just from behind her. Whoever it was she couldn't tell, but it could always be those ones from the rescue crew whom she had acquainted with the past few days. And yet it wasn't long before she found out, for at the corner of her eye she saw long dark-blond hair neatly tucked behind ears and slightly being tossed with the winds, as the slender figure rested her elbows on the wooden railings. There was no doubt that it was Elizabeth Swann, that feisty young governor's daughter turned pirate. Oh indeed was she so eager to learn in the ways of a pirate under the supervision and mentorship of the black-hearted Captain Barbossa. The much older and experienced pirate had taught the lass a thing or two in escaping brigs, and their lessons were mostly on how to shoot. Out from a pistol, to a rifle, to a cannon, why he even let her use grenades. Olivia had even thought that it won't be long before Elizabeth could carry a lot of weapons just under her clothes.

"Are you thinking about him?" asked Elizabeth as she turned to Olivia.

"If you meant Jack then I say its yes," replied the brunette, glancing briefly to her companion.

Smiling, Elizabeth felt more comfortable in talking with Olivia of matters concerning Jack Sparrow, although she still couldn't get herself to share to anyone in particular about her little secret on how the said pirate _really_ fell to the Kraken. If she couldn't share it with Will, it would be a far worst mistake to share it with Olivia, or so she thought.

"I never would have thought that Jack had a serious relationship with a woman," Elizabeth spoke again.

"Oh, it wasn't really that serious," was Olivia's reply still would not look straight to Elizabeth. "We were young. At least very young that time, I think."

"What do you think his doing there right now?" asked the blond.

"What else but trying to escape."

Elizabeth nodded, agreeing to the thought that Jack would try even if it is hopeless to escape from the Locker. But she couldn't help wonder if anyone could keep their head when in such a cursed place alone. Then again, Jack seemed to have lost his head already.

"You still care for him," she suddenly said letting her guard down just for the moment. "Isn't that the reason why you came with us on this voyage?" But in seeing the slight touch of sadness in Olivia's eyes, she regretted for a moment in ever asking.

"He _is_ the reason," said Olivia in a lowered voice, and with few words she meant much more. She may have remained silent for the next few moments until Elizabeth spoke something that made her look up to the lass.

"I'm sorry."

As Olivia looked up, what she saw were two brown eyes as though ready to tear up right in front of her. So she said, "Don't be silly, its not like its your fault why he's in the Locker now."

Opening her mouth to speak, Elizabeth thought she was about to tell Olivia, but there was nothing inside her strong enough that could urge her to do so. When she found that she simply just couldn't, she shut her mouth close and looked away, wishing that she was anywhere else but there that time. If only she could tell, but the question is how…

Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed on her right arm as she saw a kindly face smiling at her, and said, "The night's been long, and we should be asleep."

The response was a hesitant nod from the blond, as the two women went down below deck.

* * *

In the galley at morning was not where Barbossa thought he'd find himself. And since when was the last time he ever drinks coffee? Anyways, that morning Barbossa found himself drinking a good coffee in the galley of the ship. He just had a hearty breakfast and wouldn't go up to deck early as what he usually does in the everyday. But for all he knows, up on deck would be the young Turner sparring with his fiancée to teach a few more lessons with the sword. The two still have a few more minutes before he could teach the lass about shooting accurately. By next month he intended to teach young Miss Swann how to shoot a moving target at a far distance. He would really enjoy it; especially on how Elizabeth got easily frustrated at times with him when she couldn't do it right and he had to repeat what he keeps telling her.

The mere thought of seeing Miss Swann do her best and try to show him that she could do it perfectly without much help from him made Barbossa smile to himself smugly. Each time he would push her much harder to her limit, he would see that tigress in her with those brown eyes flaming with a mixture of anger, persistence, and a somewhat eagerness to learn more. What he would do to have a student like that, but he never would have thought that it would be a woman.

Speaking of woman, except for Elizabeth and Tia Dalma, they have another woman on board with them for their venture to the Locker. Olivia Gale. For more than twice he had thought of how a woman like her ever got to fall in love with a fool like Sparrow. He knows how Jack uses charisma and his charms to seduce a woman; he saw it a long time ago at Tortuga when the fool was flirting with a bunch of wenches. Oh they fall for him alright, but to actually _fall_? But then again, it could always be possible to anyone in particular. It happened to him once, years ago. Fell for a rich girl who was funny, adventurous, loving, a scallywag like him wouldn't have deserved such a girl to call his own. But then again, she never was…

Back to Miss Gale.

She was a little something in her own way and she does have a good body figure. There was one time when Barbossa caught her bending over to reach for something when he found his way down at the ship's hold. Whatever it was that she was trying to reach in those pile of sacks and behind those boxes of cargo, it took her too long, long enough for him to contemplate on her nice bottom. It took a lot from him to refrain himself from slapping it with his hand. When was the last time he ever did saw such a nice arse? Miss Swann? Oh yes she had a nice one too, but he never got to see it the way he did with Miss Gale. And he even got away with it without her knowing. When it came to mind that she was to take even longer there, he just thought best to leave before he ever planed on taking into action on what was on his mind that time. In which it would not be such a pretty good idea.

But it wasn't just the body; the brunette also had those two grey eyes that seemed to always hide things. There was the face, which was also a good face to look at with that slender neck of hers. There was…there was always something more to that brunette, more than she show.

Two familiar voices made Barbossa pull away from his thoughts and back to reality. Pintel and Ragetti seemed to have some argument on who's to swab down at the hold. And they continued to argue more with those buckets and mops in hand as they disappeared down on the lowest part of the ship. Eventually it made Barbossa finally deciding to go up deck and see how the love birds were doing.

Barbossa expected to hear the sounds of swords clashing when he already got to the companionway up to the deck, what he didn't expected was to see Turner standing at the mast watching over Olivia and Elizabeth who were just in the middle of their practice duel. He got just as close to Will just to stand side by side with the young blacksmith and watched as the women parried on with each blows of their swords.

"What be the meanin' of this?" Barbossa asked to Will, swaying a hand briefly to the women.

"Olivia said I was making it too easy on Elizabeth," replied Will.

"An' while ye explain that you don't, the lass thought best to parry with Olivia instead," said Barbossa, concluding for himself of how the situation came to be.

"Yes well, you know how Elizabeth is," said Will trying to make a point where Barbossa only nodded in agreement knowing well what Will meant.

The duel was over after a few moments where Elizabeth's sword froze in the air as she was about to make a blow when she found a pistol just under her chin. Her eyes then looked up incredulously to her opponent with expressions of disappointment on her face. By then, Will was having a little déjà vu with what just happened.

"You cheated," was the only thing Elizabeth could say, as Olivia smiled to her.

"When fighting with a pirate, do _not_ expect them to fight fair in any way at all," Olivia said, holstering back her pistol and putting aside her sword.

"I learned that to be true the first time I ever did fought a pirate," said Will, as the women approached where he and Barbossa stood at the port side of the ship, just by the railings. "I meant Jack, of course."

"Really?" said Olivia. "Well, I learned handling a sword because of Jack."

With brows furrowed and eyes suddenly glowed in surprised, Barbossa spoke, "Ye learned all that from _Sparrow_?"

"Well not actually," Olivia explained, turning to the pirate-captain. "He wasn't much of a teacher. So I taught myself to improvise to have my own style. Although I did learned the cheating part from Jack."

"Huh!" Barbossa huffed. "Yer straight out right to say that he be not much of a teacher." He then placed his arms across his chest, lifting his chin slightly to look down on Olivia. "That I were the one who taught ye, then you could have disarmed Miss Swann within seconds."

Snapping her head to the older pirate, Elizabeth suddenly said, "I am _not_ that easily beaten!"

"Am I to understand," said Olivia, as her timing was just right before Elizabeth could ever thought of challenging Barbossa to a practice duel, "that if you were the one who taught me, I could have done better?"

"Ye could have done yer best!" said Barbossa firmly. When he saw how Olivia might have looked that time, he asked, "Ye thought that I be boastin'?"

"Well I wasn't really saying anything," Olivia tried to say, thinking that she may have offended the pirate without her knowing how. But Barbossa suddenly drew out his sword as he stepped aside to go on the middle of the deck, with his eyes fixed on her.

"On deck, with me," he ordered to her.

Will didn't like where things were going, and caught Barbossa by the arm saying, "There's no need for you to do this. Its ridiculous."

"But I be enjoyin' it," Barbossa simply replied, as Will let go of his hold on the older pirate, sighing as he shook his head.

"You don't have to go through this with him," said Elizabeth to Olivia, knowing that Barbossa wouldn't take it easy on anyone whether it be in a practice duel or the real thing, regardless of the gender of his opponent.

But Olivia simply smiled at her saying, "Don't worry, I'll enjoy this." She then approached the waiting Barbossa and asked, "Alright captain, who attacks first?"

Without warning, Barbossa went after her and slash a great blow from his sword, which Olivia luckily blocked with her own weapon. Her sword hand trembled on how strong the impact was and how Barbossa was trying to push her back with their swords locked in an 'X'.

"Lesson number one, missy," said Barbossa peering between the blades. "Ye don't ask yer opponent who attacks first." He pushed away Olivia strong enough for her to loose balance and slammed to the wooden floor on her bottom.

As she saw the pirate coming after her again, she quickly stood up and block what seemed to be another strong blow. "You could have at least warned me!" she said angrily.

"That be lesson number two," hissed back Barbossa, as he successfully unlock their swords again and finally they were parrying. "Yer opponent wouldn't care if you be ready or not!"

A sway from Olivia's cutlass has made the blade of her weapon cut a small portion from the ostrich plum above Barbossa's hat. As the small feather slowly swayed in front of him, Barbossa remembered the last time the feathers on his hat was cut. In which, it only made him want to end the duel more earlier. When he saw Olivia bringing her cutlass down on him, he moved in closer in an instant and caught her arm by the hand. With her weapon held out behind causing her to unable to use it on him, Barbossa pinned Olivia to the mast so hard that her back being slammed to the wood was loud enough for both Will and Elizabeth to hear from where they stood just a few feet from the two that were parrying. He then placed his blade right under the brunette's chin and breathed out his last lesson to her.

"An' this be lesson number three: do _not_ ever get cornered."

The moment those greyish eyes looked straight at him, he saw one side of Olivia that he didn't saw before. It was either a side of her that shows when she is in trouble, or when she is just beginning to heat up, as she said, "It seems I have lesson number four."

Confused on what she meant, Barbossa felt a light sting on his chest and looked down on it. What he saw was Olivia's left hand holding a dagger where the tip of the dagger's blade had managed to bore to the flesh of his chest, as a small line of blood came out. Ahh yes, when was the last time he ever felt pain? No matter how strong or weak.

He smiled subtly to the woman he just cornered and waited for her to tell him what lesson number four was, although he may already have an idea what it was.

"Lesson number four: just because you cornered your opponent, doesn't mean you can let your guard down…_Captain_."

Pulling away, Barbossa brushed off the blood from his chest and sheathed back his sword. If that were Elizabeth back there that he cornered, she could have hit him on the groin with her knee. But in Olivia's case, she was more prepared with other weapons, such as a dagger in particular. The hit on the groin was a good idea, but just killing your opponent and be done with it could be a better one. Last time he remembered that he found a dagger at his chest was when he was still cursed and the dinner knife's blade had made it half way through, there was more blood then and it was Elizabeth that time. That was when a thought came in mind: _what is it with women and daggers?_

"Improvise, is it, Miss Gale?" he asked, looking up to her where she had sheathed her cutlass and had her dagger hidden somewhere.

"No, just luck," she replied, her expressions were serious. "If that were real, you could have just killed me before I could even have thought of pulling out my backup."

"Ye call yer dagger a backup?" said Barbossa raising a brow.

"It works as a backup for me," replied Olivia, the once serious expression was lost in her words.

"Well now that you two are done with your lessons," said Will as the two approached, "please step aside because Elizabeth and I aren't finish yet."

Everything else went to normal, or at least as normal as they could get, as each person minded to go on to their own businesses. But as Barbossa was about to turn and go down once more, Gibbs came out from below and said, "Sir, are you going down?"

Stepping aside for Gibbs to join him above, Barbossa replied, "Aye, if ye were not down there blockin' me way."

"My apologies," apologized Gibbs, as he leaned over to Barbossa. "But the first mate jus' had a word with me and said that _the_ Captain would like to have a word with yah."

Pulling back his head and looking to Gibbs, the pirate-captain smelled something might be amiss.

"With me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter 2 -**

Barbossa couldn't wait to get out on deck once again and have a breath of fresh air, after he had spoken with Captain Neehov, the half-Dutch captain of the ship, under the holds of the ship where there seemed to be some leak problem considering the thin layer of water down there. Let's not forget about that strong and strange unwelcoming smell in which Barbossa couldn't get himself to think what it was. He would have preferred the more comfortable accommodations of the captain's quarters but unfortunately Neehov wanted to speak immediately down at the hold - of all places.

As he reached the fo'c'sle he found both Will and Elizabeth there already at rest from their duel practice. Of course he did not forget about reminding Elizabeth their shooting practice before finally going up the companionway to go out on deck. But before he could even pop out his head, he heard what he never thought of hearing on the ship: music from a guitar. The tune he never heard of before for all he know, but he remembered a pirate who happens to be one good guitarist , and whoever it was that was playing that time was almost as good as that guitarist that he know. It wasn't long before he found out who the musician was, as he found her sitting atop the capstan with the first mate, Henrick, as her only audience.

The brunette continued on playing the guitar in her arms without her knowing that she had another spectator just behind her. Her fingers on her left hand changed from one chords position to another as her right hand plucked and strummed on the strings. The piece lasted for a few seconds more and ended in a fading style. With its ending, Henrick clapped his hands indicating to the lady guitarist that she was good with her music. That was the moment where Barbossa thought of letting them know his presence.

"Ne'er did I thought that we be havin' a musician amongst us," he said from behind the two, approaching the capstan. Olivia only smiled and gave back the instrument to Henrick in which the first mate left immediately after he nodded to Barbossa.

"Where did ye learn to play?' Barbossa asked to Olivia who had descended from where she sat on the capstan.

"A pirate taught me," she answered.

"Jack, I imagine," said Barbossa, folding his arms across his chest while slightly lifting his head to look down on the lass in front of him.

"Actually no," replied the lass, as she look up to tell the pirate that he was mistaken. "His father did."

Surprised, the only thing Barbossa could do was raise a brow. "Ye've met old Teague?'

"Yes," nodded Olivia. "As in personally."

"_The_ Cap'n Teague?" Barbossa repeated himself as though still not believing.

Smiling, Olivia thought that she rather tell anyway. "Jack was in some kind of trouble. We went to his father for some help. We stayed long enough for him to teach me play the guitar."

That moment, Barbossa was satisfied enough with the answer and nodded, remaining silent as he rested both his elbows on the railings for the next couple of heartbeats. Until Olivia spoke again when she remembered that the pirate just had a conversation with Neehov.

"What did Captain Neehov said to you?"

Glancing briefly to the brunette standing a few feet from him, Barbossa opened his mouth to answer although he had this feeling like he didn't want to talk much that time. "Said that he heard 'bout the East India Trading Company eradicatin' piracy from the face of the earth. An' that some pirates try to barter safe passage to anywhere in the four corners of the world jus' to escape either the Company, or the Dutchman itself."

"Have he mentioned that it had anything to do with us?" asked Olivia, sensing that what she may have thought could be partly true.

"Neehov thought us to be fugitives or the like," replied Barbossa, but his expressions remained neutral and seemingly keeping the conversation not serious at all, despite the look on Olivia's face. "But I assured 'im that we seek no trouble on his ship...unless he seeks it so himself."

That was where he felt Olivia closed into him as she sighed, joining him at the railings, her right arm almost slightly touching his own left arm.

"All I want is this to be over with. So that I can see Jack again," she said almost to herself.

"You do all this fer him," said Barbossa, finally having his eyes on her face, "though everythin' between ye an' him be history? All wasted in the past?"

Her only answer was a shook of the head and the words: "I can't get over him..."

"Then he be more of a fool than I thought he is," said Barbossa, leaning away from the railings and was starting to walk off. But he did not walked on until he was able to say this last words, "To leave a woman such as ye."

As the tall pirate disappeared somewhere in the ship once again, Olivia didn't dare to even look where he gone off. And all that she could say was a quiet whisper to the winds.

"I wish I could say the same thing..."

* * *

It wasn't still considered as a clean shot, but Elizabeth has improved after a week of practice shooting, or at least that's what's according to Barbossa's supervision. Nothing wrong with the stance nor the arms, her eyes were more focused on the target than the last time they started the lesson, he thought she may be ready for the 'moving target' sessions. Now that would be even more amusing in teaching her, especially about the fact that he had to show her how it has to be done giving him at least much reason to show off...if need be. To such a thought, Barbossa couldn't help smile to himself, imagining just how much of Miss Swann's tolerance over his attitude of her as his student would be put to test. He may have gotten to have a penchant in annoying the lass in any way he like.

Another empty bottle was intendedly broken by one shot as the glass spread on the barrel it was placed and on the wooden floor. Out of ten bottles so far, Elizabeth managed to hit at least six out of the ten, it was a good shot but she wasn't all too please of herself even though Barbossa kept telling her that it was good. Clearly she wanted to have hit all ten bottles but found that she wasted shots on the four, much to her frustration of trying to prove just how piratey she could get on whatever weapon she would ever be given. She wanted some more so she asked for another round of bottles while she ready her rifle with some gunpowder.

Meanwhile, the Dutch crew was as busy as they usually were on the ship. One of them, wearing a long coat and a black bandanna wrapped over his head revealing only some strands of his chestnut hair passed by just behind Barbossa carrying a coil of rope over his left shoulder. As he passed by, when he had stepped just behind the tall man with that dark plumed hat, it took only for a moment, just a moment was all he needed to look briefly at Barbossa while the pirate's back was turned with eyes that seemed to have murder in them. Unknown to him that the gaze bore into the back of Barbossa's head, making the old rogue look to where the crew member just went up on the mast to help unfurl the sails. Barbossa never did liked...

"That man."

A familiar womanly voice, whom Barbossa recognized immediately as Elizabeth, made him pull his gaze away from the crew member and back to that once powdered face of a governor's daughter that was then all brownish on the cheeks and forehead, and the lady was then a new proclaimed pirate.

"The one who just passed by," said Elizabeth, indicating the long-coated crew member. "You were looking at him. Something wrong?"

"I believe I could ask him the same thing," replied Barbossa, still having in mind that the man just gave him a cold stare from behind.

"He's been keeping an eye on you," informed Elizabeth, making Barbossa snap his head to her once more. "Ever since we started this voyage."

"Has he now?" whispered the Caspian Lord in a tone of suspicion.

On the other hand, Elizabeth continued with her informing. "I've asked the cabin boy about him." She shot one bottle first, which was another wasted shot as she displayed her disappointment by frowning to herself, before lowering the rifle to say the other details. "He's a new recruit that showed up the day after you went to Captain Neehov about our passage to Singapore. He doesn't talk much as well but the cabin boy was certain to say that he doesn't speak Dutch."

Barbossa's suspicion over the man grew even more. "What language does he speak?'

"English," came the reply.

Which was followed by a whispering question, "Do you think he knows? Of who we really are?"

"One way to find that out, Miss Swann," said Barbossa placing one elbow on his other arm to brush on his straggly beard.

"What?" asked the pirate lass in curiosity.

Looking down on her, Barbossa only smirked and said, "I may be inclined of havin' the watch tonight."

_Tonight_ came seven hours later, where the Caspian Lord took his place at the helm, making certain that there was no one else out on deck that night but him. He didn't even brought Jack with him, although the little monkey insisted with a little fretting and a few screeching of disapproval.

Everything was as quiet as it could get, but Barbossa sensed that someone except for him was still awake. He kept looking up slightly to the masts and the sails while he made sure that he doesn't tilt his head up. Whatever that long-coated crew member wanted, and whoever he was, the old pirate had a feeling that he was about to find out that night. In which case, he was right eventually.

A low creaking sound made him reach for the hilt of his broadsword, slowly and carefully. By the next moment, he had drawn it out quickly, turned around and slashed the blade in the air, realizing that he had cut a rope in half, a rope that was tied to a bucket. Odd, but better yet obvious, that it was just a distraction to keep him unaware of the real attack, so one way or another, Barbossa wasn't surprised when a man in a long coat jumped out of nowhere and tried to pin him down on the floor. An attack like that would be very easy for him to dodge, so he quickly rolled away from his attacker and threateningly held the point of his sword at him. It was that long-coated crew member indeed.

"What is it that ye want?" demanded Barbossa, flashing a deathly look to his opponent.

"The bounty on your head...pirate," replied the man.

"Yer not a sailor, are yah?" said the pirate.

"No, sir," said the man in return with fake respect. "I'm a bounty hunter."

The crew member, who introduced his true self to be a bounty hunter, tried to make off an attack once again on Barbossa by running towards the pirate with his own cutlass already in hand. Barbossa on the other hand kicked off the bucket in front of him which almost hit the bounty hunter on the face. But the hunter only banged away the bucket by a strong blow from his arm. The two men then parried on the quarterdeck, and was separated for a moment.

"So how do ye intend to have the bounty, hmm?" asked Barbossa, amused of himself that after weeks at sea, he finally got himself some action.

"I don't expect you to come peacefully," said the bounty hunter, "so I would just have to take your head."

"Oh would you now? Let's see if ye can do just that."

The two men's weapons met again and parried once more. The duel was taken on deck when Barbossa dodged a blow and found himself rolling down the stairs of the quarterdeck as he quickly sat up. In front of his eyes he saw a part of the ostrich plum on his hat swaying in the air before hitting the ground. He stood up at that and frowned heavily to his opponent, saying, "Careful boy! Ye've no idea where I get those!"

Everything has to have an end, and Barbossa knew that to be true while he parried on once again with the hunter. After a few moments he was able to disarm the man, but as he thought he got the hunter cornered, the man kicked on a lever attached to a rope that lifted him up disappearing once more up on the masts with night's cloak to hide him. Leaving the Caspian Lord down below waiting once again and on the alert for the next attack to happen. Which came a few seconds later as the bounty hunter jumped right on top of Barbossa choking the pirate with a piece of thin lace, straggling the air out of him.

Barbossa struggled in setting himself free by moving around and stomping on the bounty hunter's foot. But the hunter was much younger and banged Barbossa's face on the mizzen mast, where not only Barbossa's nose was hurt, so was his right leg. The hunter made sure that it was squeezed between the pressure of his body and the wooden mast.

After a groan from the pirate, the two men faced the hatched to the lower deck, where someone just emerged and seemed to be running towards them. The figure jumped on Barbossa, making the pirate fall on the hunter and loose his hat. As he looked up, he saw long brunette hair, two greyish eyes, and a woman holding a dagger in hand while a finger was on her lips, as she said, "This will be over quickly."

Suddenly, the dagger went down, Barbossa looked away to try and dodge it, and the dagger's blade made it through the hunter's head...half way. A brutal kill, and a brutal end.

Finally getting some air through his lungs, Barbossa sat up and rid himself of the hunter, while he looked to the brunette who sat across him handing him over his hat.

"How'd ye know I needed assistance?" he asked with a hand on his neck.

"I didn't," said Olivia. "I had a bad dream. Had to wake up."

After they got both themselves to their feet, they threw the bounty hunter's body overboard. They both watched as the body was taken away by the waves at a distance. It would seem that nobody except for the two of them would know what happened to the man. When they looked at each other, Barbossa thought Olivia may want to know what happened before she got on deck, judging by how she looked up at him. But before any word came out of his mouth, the brunette held out a hand to his face and turned away.

"What ever it is, Barbossa, I don't want to know," she said while already on her tracks back to the fo'c'sle.

"I just want to go to sleep..." she murmured to herself as she went below, and was murmuring more on the way.

Meanwhile, Barbossa smiled to himself, an arm on the railings, leaning over slightly while looking at whre Olivia went. A woman who wouldn't want to know or even want to ask what happened as long as everything turned out alright when she got there. He could always use a woman like that.

* * *

Both Pintel and Ragetti scrubbed tiredly on the wooden floor of the deck at early dawn. Looking down on them with his shadow over towering, was Barbossa making sure they get rid of whatever stain that it was that they were trying to scrub away. Until the cabin boy came.

"Excuse me, sir," said the lad.

Turning to see who it might be addressing him, Barbossa found the boy expectantly looking up to him, and asked, "Aye, what is it, lad?"

"If its not much trouble, sir, but have you seen Romero?" said the cabin boy.

"Romero?" Barbossa raised a brow. He really have no idea who this Romero was.

"Yes, sir," nodded the boy. "The new recruit. The one who always wear a long coat. Have you seen him?"

Smirking subtly so as not to give the boy a bad impression, Barbossa only said, "No, lad. Haven't seen 'im since last night."


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chapter 3 –**

Not that she mind in any way, she was only wondering what was taking the old pirate so long down at the hold and that he hasn't shown up for minutes already, as Olivia went down the companionway where at the foot of the steps she saw whom she came looking for with that dark, ridiculously feathered hat immediately welcoming her eyes as the first thing she ever noticed on him. He was breathing continuously in a rhythm while she noticed that one of his hands were massaging his right leg. She thought that there might be something wrong, or that he might be in pain. Either way, she approached the pirate and sat just above him on the steps, making certain at the same time that he became aware of her presence there with him.

"Something wrong?" she asked tentatively at first, as an intense blue gaze looked up to her.

"Me leg," Barbossa replied, indicating the same leg he was massaging at the moment. It was the same leg that the bounty hunter had slammed to the mast, attempting to stop him from fighting off as he was strangled.

"Finally feeling some cracks in those old bones?" said Olivia with an attempt to tease, but all she got was another piercing stare from the pirate. "It was just a question."

She finally settled on taking a look at the leg and see what she can do. "Let me see," she said, going down on the few steps below and kneeling in front of Barbossa, taking off his boot.

"What is it that yer doin'?" asked Barbossa, a little confused as to why Olivia was sliding up the part of his breeches to reveal the flesh of his right leg. Not that there was anything wrong to it but...

"Just let me have a look," was her reply as she revealed a leg with few scars that was either clawed by some animal, cut from a blade in battle, or what in the like manner, she doesn't know. But she had remembered that Jack once told her that Barbossa was a very experienced sailor and pirate, that his body wasn't really adorned with paint, but scars.

She slid the breeches up to his knee and lightly massaged it with both hands. Nothing was wrong at the lower parts where his foot and ankle was found, but she felt him tensed up when she had put pressure just below the knee. She concluded that there must be pain there. Attempting once again, she carried the journey up and down his leg seeing if there could be any other parts in pain. There was none. So all she did was ease off that pain by continuously rubbing her hands on the leg in an up and down pattern. All his gasping and tensing seized for a moment letting her believe that she was giving him relief in some way. Eyes focused on what she was doing, she didn't noticed how the Caspian Lord had looked at her. But she may have had an idea that he _was_ indeed looking at her when his hand attempted to hold one of hers while she still massaged his leg. She avoided it and went lower wondering what the old pirate might have been thinking.

By the next moment, she felt a hand on her cheek, making her look up to the man who dared touch her. Their eyes met for a moment, as she avoided it by looking away, but she did not bother removing her hands on his leg. His hand still roamed on her face, as he attempted to make her look up to him again. By the second time she looked up, he slowly and softly lifted her head to him as though he intends to kiss her on the lips. But once again, she avoided even that in her little attempts of looking away from him. Yet he pushed on, trying to hide a smug smile, and caressed her neck with soft touches of his hand, while letting her stay on where she was kneeling in front of him. His breath shamed her cheeks, as he thought he saw her blushed when he teased her on pretending that he was to kiss her neck. And he didn't stop at that.

At his final attempt in holding her hand he was successful, as he placed it slowly to his cheek, wanting to see what reaction might she show at his touch. She blushed, and at that moment, he was certain that he saw it. Her cheeks blushed a shame color of pink, and couldn't deny that from him. He smiled once again, enjoying how this woman in front of him blush under his touch as though never been touched by any man before. And for a moment, the most unexpected thought came to his mind, what if he could make this woman his own? Steal away her heart who was currently beating for a fool who doesn't even deserve her, or at least that's what he thought. Lift her off her feet and let her eyes see that Jack Sparrow is _just one of the many fishes in the ocean_. Let her then blinded eyes see that a Pirate Lord called Captain Barbossa can be a far better lover compared to any other scallywag who dare roam the seven seas.

And why not? She was not just some woman, but she could fight, she can stand up to him on a one on one, and amongst other things, she just saved him from being strangled to death two nights from now. If he was able to have the _Black Pearl_ from Sparrow, why not a woman? What difference would it make. Sure Miss Gale was one who's not of wood and canvass but of blood and flesh. But since when have Barbossa ever had trouble with seducing women?

One small distance away and he could have planted a small kiss on her hand that would have marked her as his target, but she quickly retract it away and stood up. Finally back to her senses, Olivia tried on getting on the steps of the companionway once again, wanting to get away from the pirate as far as possible.

"Leavin' so soon, Miss Gale?" asked Barbossa with his back turned to the lass, sliding down his breeches into place while reaching for his boot to put back on.

"Your leg's fine," said Olivia stomping on the steps in her sad attempt to run, shaking away the strange feeling running like wild fire through her whole self.

"Would ye care to look at it some time again?" called out Barbossa as he realized that Olivia had already got out on deck.

"No!" came the shouting response, but from how low the sound came back to him, gave the idea that she was already at a distance away from where she last were.

Left alone with thoughts of seducing a woman to fall for him and forget all about her past with a fool, Barbossa made one last attempt to smile smugly to himself.

* * *

What is she thinking? That was the question Barbossa had in mind about Olivia when he saw her at the railings, again, and noticed how her eyes were blank which gave the impression that she was deep in thought. He approached her in his uneven gait and slowly tried to mouth out the question. Although he didn't gave it straight out or how he first thought of asking it.

"Would ye mind fer a shilling," he said as he joined her and was able to catch her attention as she looked up to him, "in return of yer thoughts, miss?" And he ended his question with a roguish smile.

She smiled back saying, "But my thoughts aren't worth anything, sir."

Mouthing an 'ah', Barbossa then made another approach in asking for the same thing. "Then ye wouldn't mind fer an old pirate to ask fer yer thoughts?"

"Why would you even care to know my thoughts?" she asked shaking her head to the old rogue.

"I assume that ye be thinkin' of Sparrow then," replied Barbossa, leaning his weight on the railings with his elbow, a slight touch of disappointment shown on his face.

Olivia looked away and sighed, thinking why was she even in a conversation with Barbossa. But as she realized since before, she found the man easy to talk to. He even listens to her, she give him that.

"I just remembered something," she said.

"A memory," said Barbossa. Although it wasn't really a question Olivia nodded to him. "From the looks of ye, it doesn't seem that it be a pretty one."

She shook her head with a sad smile before she replied. "It ain't pretty at all. As if the memory that you almost died is a pretty one."

Surprised from what he heard, Barbossa repeated, "_You_ almost died?"

That was when Olivia told him about the time when she was still a small girl at her village, living still with her parents. She was looking for her father one night because they never eat supper with one family member missing. So after her mother told her to go out and get her father home, she immediately obeyed and went out to the streets. Unfortunately along the way two men were having a fight and they were just in the middle of their swordplay when one of them pulled out his pistol. While the other one tried to disarm his opponent of the pistol, the man pulled the trigger absently. Of course, the point of the story was that Olivia was the unfortunate civilian who got shot, right in the middle of her chest. She fell down on her backside on the ground and everything about her vision went black from there.

"A few moments after that, I saw the light," she said, describing that very same light that most people that was near dead talk about.

Barbossa kept silent, having thoughts of his own death, as he let Olivia finish her story with the time that she thought she was to step into the light. But as she made her step, something was pulling her back, away from the light. The next thing she knew she was waking up in the land of the living and found herself in her room with both her parents looking down on her. They said she was as good as dead before they even got the bullet out her chest. Then after they cleaned up the wound, at the very same moment her mother was finished in sorrowfully stitching it close, she gasped for air and opened her eyes. She was alive again.

"You know a lot of people say that some souls lost their way to the light," she said after taking a moment of silence when she finished her story. "But that's the point. To be able to find a place that's can't be found is to be..."

"Lost," said Barbossa, finishing the sentence himself, as he found himself staring straight into Olivia's gray eyes.

"But of course you and I both already know that, don't we?" was the next thing Olivia said.

Sensing the same strange feeling Olivia might have felt that moment, Barbossa felt the urge to hold her hand in his. And in return she welcomed it without a second's thought. At the moment, they both shared something that none around that Dutch ship had ever felt before.

Meanwhile, Barbossa remembered the very same moment that he almost stepped into the light. Unlike Olivia, before he was pulled away and back to the living, Tia Dalma appeared before him saying that it wasn't his time yet, and that he still had to do something. And would best do it when his alive.

The moment he woke up he noticed how his wound was already stitched close and that he found himself at Isla de Muerta. Where he also found that no one else was there with him except for his pet 'Jack' who turned out to be cursed again because of taking that Aztec gold medallion from the cursed chest of Cortés. Well it didn't bothered him much as he celebrated his second life by eating that apple he brought which rolled away from his hand when he fell dead knowing full-well that he was free of the curse. Also after finding a boat with oars in it, he filled it with as much swag as he could and rowed away from the cavern with his monkey with him.

He rowed as far as Devil's Anvil. That accursed small island between Port Royal and Tortuga. There he settled for a year, sailing from there to Tortuga on his boat to retail with the gold he had for those precious and sweet apples. Not to mention a few rum and water to quench his thirst of ten years. But all the while he made sure that he stayed hidden away from anyone who knows him, most especially from Sparrow. He would love to see the shock on the fools face to see him alive again but then he just wanted to enjoy the second life given to him for the moment before thinking about any revenge for his death. That was the reason why he sent out his pet to stay on the _Pearl_ one night when it made port in Tortuga. The other reason was also to find Ragetti because of his Piece of Eight. He's a Pirate Lord, for goodness sake, and he's not about to throw that away...at least not yet.

Until the following year came, after the dreaded Isla de Muerta was claimed by the sea, where he was the only one able to spend the golds and treasures in its cavern, (with the exception of the cursed ones, of course), his dreams was haunted every night by Tia Dalma's appearances saying that if it wasn't for her he'd be better off dead therefore he was in debt with her. And to be able to repay that debt, he was to go to her immediately. At first he ignored the dreams but it haunted him even more that he couldn't take it anymore. So he was left with no choice but to sail to that island on his boat, through the swamp, and reach the witch's shack by following that voice in is head that didn't stop until he reached his destination. No wonder he was all wasted when he got there. After a few minutes rest and painting his fingernails black, which he found rather good to look at, he was sound asleep inside a room in the shack. When he woke up Tia told him that while he slept Jack Sparrow and Will Turner with the others came looking for the Dead Man's Chest, also informing him finally what task she would have him do in return for his resurrection.

"Thank you."

Olivia's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the brunette.

"Fer what, lass?" he asked her, not sure what she was thanking him for.

"For listening," she explained to him.

He shook his head to her. "It not be wise to tell me that, missy."

But what she did next doesn't seem to be wise either, because for the first time, she carefully placed a hand on his face for no reason at all, as she slowly traced a line of his jaw down to his bearded chin with her fingers. The gesture made him lean closer to her, having suddenly that urge of wanting to kiss her for no reason as well.

"Barbossa I..." she whispered under her breath and trailed off as she found his face a mere inches away from her.

"Olivia..." For the first time he called her by her first name, in a soft whisper he never did in a long time coming.

Just a little further more, he was seizing the moment that she wasn't looking away. And he could have had the first kiss from her; she could have been done for; he himself could have been done for without his knowing. If not only because of that familiar voice that came from behind him and that made her jerk back her head to look over his shoulders to see who it was calling to them.

'_Bloody hell!_' cursed the old pirate in his thoughts. He turned his head with his shoulders and upper body shifting to move to see who it was while he swore that he'll make the perpetrator pay dearly for the unlawful interruption.

"Mr. Gibbs," greeted Olivia to the _interruption_ that came. "What is it?"

"Was I...interruptin' anything?" asked the clueless Gibbs who seemed to have noticed the deadly look Barbossa was giving him.

Though Barbossa opened his mouth to scowl and say 'yes', Olivia answered before he was even able to blurt out a word.

"No! Not at all. You're not interrupting anything." While she stepped in between the two men, just behind her, Barbossa made a look of resignation after rolling his eyes despite the fact that he was really disappointed that an opportune moment was taken from him.

"W-Well the cap'n spoke to me," Gibbs almost stuttered while trying to tell the two that Neehov told him something. "There be some kind of celebration tonight on the ship and he was wonderin' if we'd join 'im and his crew with the said celebration."

"Celebration of what?" asked Olivia.

"I reckon that Neehov was certain to say...erm...his birthday," answered Gibbs.

Both Olivia and Barbossa looked at each other.

"Birthday?" they said in unison as they looked back to the old sailor in front of them.

* * *

Dutch sailors chanted repeatedly as one of them and Gibbs had a little drinking competition where the winner is the man who'd be able to handle his rum longer enough than his opponent, while both Cotton and Marty cheered for their friend having great confidence that they'd eventually win. And as the music went on where one sailor had a guitar, the other had a violin while the other one had an accordion, sailors danced on deck with mugs of rum in hand. Pintel and Ragetti was having a good time dancing their arses off with the Dutch sailors while Will and Elizabeth had a little conversation with Henrick, the first mate. Tia Dalma on the other hand was reading fortunes to other sailors as she read their palm with the cabin boy acting as the translator from English to Dutch and from Dutch to English, although he was already having a hard time with Tia's accent. And Olivia? She was dancing with Neehov on deck, both of them a little over their rum. But Olivia was strict with herself on moderation and was keeping an eye on her mugs. Not to mention her rum.

Amidst all this, standing a little further at the bow of the ship with a cup of rum in hand, was Barbossa having his own corner on deck by himself. He's not really much of a party person, even before when he still was first mate to Jack Sparrow. He got used to the eccentricity of all, the obvious love for debauchery which he sometimes had shared with the fool, not to mention the obsessive love for rum and that pirate song that Sparrow sings when in the mood, but dancing? Barbossa couldn't even do the waltz! He could do well with the footwork during swordplay, but dancing is another thing altogether. Although, he was enjoying himself in watching Olivia with her dance steps.

Having a swig of rum from his cup, Barbossa caught a glimpse of someone approaching him at the corner of his eye. When he looked up, it was Neehov himself who was the one approaching.

"You do not seem to be enjoying yourself, Mr. Barbossa," greeted Neehov as he joined the man he addressed.

"My apologies if I be disappointin' ye, Cap'n," replied Barbossa attempting to smile.

"No, I'm not disappointed," said the half-Dutch captain with a shook of the head. "I was only wondering."

A moment of silence then followed after, but was then followed _next_ with a few glances by Neehov as he looked confusedly from Barbossa to Olivia. It took only a moment before Neehov was able, or at least he thought so, to tell what it was. He only smiled to the idea he had in mind and spoke once again to the man standing beside him.

"Wondering why I haven't noticed it before."

"Noticed what?" asked Barbossa but his expressions showed much that he wasn't really that interested.

"Of how you enjoy yourself by watching her," answered Neehov with a nod towards Olivia's direction.

At first Barbossa was a little clueless as to who Neehov was indicating as to the _her_, but he eventually found out when he traced off where Neehov was looking at. In which his only reply was silence, as he took another swig of rum. That was reason why he didn't saw Olivia was approaching them.

"Would you dance then?" asked Neehov to Barbossa, already having an idea as to what was about to happen when Olivia reach them.

"Oh, but I don't dance," said Barbossa, not even daring to give the Dutch captain a look. His eyes were more in attention to his half empty cup.

"Let's see about that," said Neehov, finally hinting that something was about to happen.

It was a little too late when Barbossa finally looked up and saw Olivia in their midst.

"Captain," greeted the brunette to Neehov and turned her attention to the straggly bearded one. "Come on Barbossa, let's dance." And she offered her hand to him.

"Nay, lass. I'm afraid I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Barbossa declined. "I don't do any dancin'."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Olivia made it clear that she was not to welcome any further decline as she took Barbossa's cup and gave it to Neehov while having a firm grip on the pirate's wrist. She eventually was able to lead the pirate away and into the middle of the deck, where the dancers were.

"Come on, hold my hand," ordered Olivia but she didn't have to because she was already holding Barbossa's hand. While she placed his other hand on her right hip and her own free hand on his left shoulder, she was really surprised to find that the old pirate complied despite the look on his face seemingly to tell that he had no idea why he was letting her.

"Anyone can do the slow dance, so just follow after me," she assured him and leaded away with the first step.

It was hard to find a tempo with the lively music because they were doing a slow dance, so Olivia pretended to be deaf with the music and made up another one in her mind. The real hard part was to refrain from laughing as she watched her partner follow her every step by looking down on their feet. She was lucky enough that he only stepped on her twice.

Not much of a dancer indeed was the notorious Captain Barbossa, which only proved how very much unlike he was compared to Jack Sparrow. On one hand, Olivia was thankful that she keeps such thoughts to her self only. If she would ever blurt it out one way or another, she knew well that it isn't right to compare people. Most especially comparing enemies with each other. But she had to admit, ever since she heard about Barbossa, she knew then that the old rogue could be the opposite of who Jack is, if not completely. Yet after his few recent attempts on kissing her, ever since those moments, each time he would look her in the eye, she feels that very same feeling she felt when Jack kisses her cheeks. And for more than twice she kept asking herself, if its wrong to feel that way, why does it have to feel like its alright?

Looks like she had to ask again, as Barbossa looked up to her and although he didn't say a word his eyes were asking her if he was doing fine.

Her only reply was a smile and, "You're dancing."

He made a quick glance down his feet then back to her. "I am?" he asked.

The honest question made her flash a smile and chuckle, but what she did next was a out of the unexpected, even from her. She leaned over to him and planted a quick kiss on his left cheek, which was a foolish thing to do, but she realized that only too late. Was a kiss like that enough for the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea? Certainly not.

Pulling her close to him, Barbossa carefully place a hand under Olivia's chin, where his thumb and fore finger held it lightly so as to tilt her head up a little more to refrain her from looking away, if ever so she would think to.

"Me lips are right here, lass," he breathed into a whisper against her lips with that roguish smile.

The normal rhythm of her heartbeat quickened a pace, as its pounding echoed on both her ears. Her eyes widened trying to look for an escape, an exit, a small tiny hole where she could get out of the moment, but she found none. She was in trouble because of the foolish thing she have done. And now, she was going to pay.

'_Just look away. Look away!_' said a small voice at the back of her head. Oh, but she couldn't simply obey. It wasn't like it was that easy to do so. Her whole body was frozen stiff. She just couldn't move. And she could have been kissed by that last person she'd ever think of being kissed, if not only because of that one name that popped in her head: _Jack Sparrow. Jack... Jack!_

By then her body reacted to the oder her mind kept bellowing at her. It took every inch of her control over her own body to swat Barbossa's hand away from her chin and finally was able to move her feet and walk away, as far away as possible. Away from that man who always seemed to be in control of her when moments like that happens. It had got to stop. (The hell! It just got to). For more than twice now he tried to kiss her, and for more than twice now she asked herself what was going on inside the pirate's mind.

"Afraid of a little kiss, Miss Gale?" Barbossa called out to the brunette from where he stood. She merely glanced at him over her shoulders where she had her back to the pirate.

Afraid of a kiss? Hardly. Not unless he was the one to kiss her. But she was more afraid of how he was making her feel. But wait...Wasn't she the one who had been doing all the first moves lately? So why was she the one walking away? It was just a few days more before their first month of their voyage ends and she wasn't certain anymore if she still knows herself.

As Barbossa watched the brunette walk away, he wandered off into a part of the ship and found himself another dark corner. Oh, that he was certain that he would win in his own game. By the time he be able to bed the woman, and lead her heart astray even for just one night, he'd be able to prove to himself, and to others, that whatever Jack Sparrow posses, or have, he'd be able to take, like taking candy from a baby. Or better yet, like taking a ship by a well-planned mutiny.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Chapter 4 -**

Everything about supper, ever since they started their voyage, was all about noise. Stories, laughter, belching, and the lot speaking in Dutch. In an annoying in-understandable kind of way Dutch. Back when she was at Port Royal, every meal was all about talking with her father while eating all those good food drinking good wine, not forgetting of course the table manners. But she wasn't in Port Royal, was she? No. She was aboard a foreign ship sitting beside a foreign man speaking in a foreign language that she never got to learn. So there she was eating the porridge in her bowl washing it down with some rum and after two spoonfuls, actually intended to finish the whole thing.

Elizabeth was thankful enough though that sitting next to her on her other side was Olivia. Usually her sitting companion would be Gibbs or Tia Dalma, but in all the three, she'd much prefer Olivia's company. Who's presence somewhat eased herself and not fret much that a Dutch sailor that was obviously a _good_ example of _bad_ personal hygiene, (quite obvious on the smell), was seated next to her on the other side. When suddenly she had this urge to look at the brunette sitting beside her, it was the first time she ever did noticed, after they were seated for several minutes already, that the food on Olivia's own bowl wasn't touched at all. It had been neglected since the very moment it was placed on the table.

That was also the same moment she noticed the look on the brunette's face, in which, as Elizabeth remembered, she only sees at times when Olivia was thinking of Jack Sparrow. Which the blond thought to come so often than usual.

Still, Elizabeth thought best to ask.

"Olivia?" she said, mentioning the brunette's name to catch her attention, where she was successful as Olivia looked up to her expectantly. "Is everything alright?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"Yes. Yes, everything's alright," replied the brunette after hesitating for a moment. "Why did you ask?"

"You weren't eating your food," answered the blond.

Olivia once again looked down on her bowl of porridge and realized that she hadn't eaten any of it at all just as Elizabeth had said. With a sigh as she shook her head, the brunette made a quick glance towards the direction where the man with that round feathered hat was seated, smiling to himself and quite entertained by watching Pintel and Gibbs fight over some of the oldest sailor tales, each trying to defend that their version was much truer than the other.

That was when Elizabeth asked, "Is Barbossa the trouble?"

"No," said Olivia shaking her head in assurance. "At least I hope not."

Smiling, Elizabeth said, "He is quite intimidating, isn't he?"

Rolling her grey eyes, Olivia agreed saying, "Tell me about it."

Somehow Olivia's expression and tone of voice made Elizabeth broaden her smile. It was indeed obvious how the brunette feels towards the old pirate. She either finds Barbossa a real pain, or she just wasn't quite comfortable with the man.

"So I assume that it was Jack in your mind?" the blond said, and was she surprised to how the brunette's expressions changed from slightly irritated to a touch of...something else. Usually by even just the mention of the name 'Jack' puts a smile on Olivia's face.

"For that I'm just not so certain anymore," replied Olivia, finally dipping in her spoon on the porridge, but not with the intentions of eating it, she just played with it.

One way or another, Elizabeth found herself wanting to help the brunette get around on whatever that was troubling her and offer a little concern.

"Whatever it is, it shouldn't affect your appetite," she said to Olivia, nodding once on the brunette's bowl of porridge.

"Well, I suppose so," agreed Olivia, finally having her first taste of her meal. "But I think I'd be needing some serious sleep tonight."

The plan of having some '_serious sleep_' that night didn't came to Olivia as what she expected. Instead, she found that she couldn't sleep at all. She kept tossing and turning on her hammock and was aware that it wasn't Gibbs' snoring that was keeping her up, it was her none so peaceful mind that seemed to be having some problems of getting some sleep. The very first moment she tried closing her eyes was perhaps one of the reasons. At first, she saw Jack smiling to her with that toothed grin of his, coming in close as though meaning to kiss her dearly on the lips, but as her thoughts wandered to another man, it wasn't Jack that was kissing her the moment she felt lips on hers, it was Barbossa. And what really horrified her on that short vision was the fact that even just for a second, she felt as though it was alright, and that she liked it. On that certain fact she was deeply disdainful, that she almost felt of knocking her head with her own close fist when she snapped open her eyes.

Unexpected and sudden thought of drink made her decide to visit the holds below and find herself some rum. She slowly sat up on her slightly swaying hammock and slowly raised her legs to plant her feet on the floor and helped herself down to bend over and put on her boots. Completely ignoring her waistcoat that was hanging on one of the ropes that held her hammock, she quietly made her way to the lower parts of the ships and searched for some stored rum the moment she got there. After she found one seemingly still acceptable bottle, she popped out the cork with her teeth and spat it out of her mouth to the floor, finally lifting the bottle to her lips to have the first taste, as she found herself a crate and sat comfortably on it.

It was on her third swig of rum that she heard boots above and was making its way on the companionway to the hold. As a reaction to the sudden feeling of presence of another person, which she did not wanted to have at the moment, she quickly got up to her feet and faced whoever it was entering. In which she found out that standing just across her and as surprised as she was, was the first mate of the ship, Henrick.

"Oh! Its, just you," said Olivia, trying to sound normal.

"Miss Gale?" said Henrick tentatively to the woman. "Why are you here? I thought you were asleep."

"Well," Olivia started, "I couldn't sleep really. So I thought of having rum take its own way and hope that it'll help."

"Drink in the middle of the night?" said Henrick, smiling to Olivia as he approached. "Exactly why I'm here as well. It was getting colder up on deck. It is my watch tonight."

Nodding, Olivia managed to return the smile and sat again on the crate behind her, while offering the very same bottle of rum that she had to the first mate. The bottle was taken from her obligingly by a kindly hand as a new set of lips met the bottle's orifice to taste the rum.

"So," started the Dutch first mate, giving back the bottle to the brunette, as he thought of engaging to a casual conversation, "you couldn't sleep?" The answer he got was a nod. "Troubled, are you?"

"No," answered the brunette while she shook her head. "At least I hope not."

"You have nightmares then?" Henrick asked again.

Again the brunette shook her head. "No, I don't consider it a nightmare, but, I just don't like what I see each time I close my eyes."

The first mate only nodded in an attempt to imply that he understands, as he waited for his moment to speak as he watched the brunette took a swig of rum from the only bottle that they were sharing. At the very moment she put it down, he opened his mouth to voice out another question, before finally heading to words of comfort which he thought would somehow help.

"Is it something, or a someone that you simply don't like?"

For a short moment Olivia was thoughtful before she replied, "Considered as 'both' for me."

"Ah, then I think its best you face them both before you lose yourself," suggested the Dutchman, once again taking the bottle handed to him for his last drink of rum before going back up on deck for his watch. "Not so good losing one's self." He then started to leave after handing back the rum, turning his back to the lass that sat on the crate, giving her enough space to think over what he said.

* * *

The continuous slightly rocking of his hammock may be the reason as to his unwanted awaking from his apparent deep sleep, but it was the thud-like-sound as though something fell to the floor that really made Barbossa pull back the brim of his hat and tried to peer through the dim light of the lamps to see what it was. What he saw was a limp, womanly figure on the floor with brunette hair.

"Miss Gale?" said Barbossa tentatively to Olivia on the floor down on her knees, as he tried to get up from his hammock. "What in the blazes..?"

After putting on both his boots, he knelt on one knee and helped the lass get up, in which he caught the scent of rum about her person.

"Ye've been drinkin'?" he asked in a manner of voice that seemed to tell that he was about to give the brunette some kind of lecture. "Ye can't even handle yer rum."

"Shut it and help me," spat back Olivia in a drunken manner.

One way or another Barbossa had to help the lass back to her hammock, but as she couldn't even get herself to her feet, he found himself carrying her, sweeping her off her feet, (literally), enduring her weight while he himself was not even certain as to why he was even willing to do so. Perhaps it was because seeing a woman that drunk didn't sat quite well with him. Although, just leaving her there until she had fallen asleep till the break of dawn would be a much better option than give a hand at all. Maybe he shouldn't have claimed himself to be a gentleman of the seas from the first place.

He carefully placed her on the hammock beside where Gibbs was on another hammock and slowly pulled out his left hand from under her legs as he tried to pull out the other from under her head. But as he was about to do so, she rolled a little on her side, placed a hand on his face, and stared at him for a long moment before she spoke.

"Except for this one," she said while tracing the scar under his right eye with her thumb, "and the one on your leg, just how many scars do you have in your body?"

"Many," was his short reply, clearly not so interested.

"Would you show it to me?" she asked. "Would you take off your clothes and show it _all_ to me?"

Barbossa raised one brow to the brunette. "And just why may that be?"

Her reply: "I'm drunk."

"Aye," he agreed. "And?"

"Doesn't most pirates worth their salt take advantage of that?"

The smart come back may have managed to put at least a thin smile on the old rogue's face, but he wasn't about to take that weak and obvious bait.

"But I be not like most pirates, miss," he said to her, a touch of his charisma surfacing.

She mouthed and 'oh' and agreed with him. "Right. I forgot. You claim to be a gentleman of the seas."

"Only if I please so," he added.

She only smiled weakly, and after a few blinks of her eyes, she finally closed them and went to sleep.

Barbossa was finally free from pulling out his right hand from where it was still under her head. But he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He stayed there for a while looking at that sweet, sleeping face. There was nothing entirely wrong about bedding a woman when drunk, but like he said before to the brunette, he wasn't like that. Most people who were drunk tend to forget what happened before they finally collapse to sleep in deep slumber when they wake up. Barbossa, on the other hand, wanted _his_ women to remember what they shared. He had always wanted and loved for a woman to commit his undeniably excellent talents during _mating_ into their memory and not ever forget the name '_Barbossa_'. On Olivia's case, he not only wanted her to want him and have her acquiescence with him in bed, but he also wanted her to fall in love with him. He wanted her to realize that her love for a fool isn't strong enough to resist the charms of the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. He wanted her to want him more than she had ever wanted that Sparrow. And she will! He was betting his reputation on it. Although, there was nothing in his intentions to promise any commitment to her when that happens.

To that fact he only gave a naughty, evil smile. He almost had forgotten the fun on just playing around with a woman.

All of a sudden, he absently pricked her lower lips with the sharp pointed edge of one of his nails and watched the thin line of blood flow out. The sleeping brunette winced a little but was too tired to even open her eyes and care what was happening around her, as the old rogue brushed away the blood with his thumb and licked it, daring to know how would it taste like. And it was like metal, yet a little sweet too.

Blood from a woman's lips. Enticing. At least for him.

At last, Barbossa stood up and walked back to his own hammock to go back to sleep, with thoughts of tomorrow and more of what he was to do to have Miss Gale's heart...and body. Unknown to him that things wouldn't go the way he planned it to be. Many things can still happen, and they were just in the middle of the second month of their voyage. In the still to follow months, as he tries to get a little closer with the brunette for her to lose her heart to him, how certain really was he that he wouldn't lose _his heart_ to her as well?


	5. Chapter 5

**- Chapter 5 –**

"I know what I said about moderation, alright?"

Olivia irritatedly shouted at Gibbs, as the old sailor took a step back.

"It wasn't my fault if I was too deep in thought that I absently drank the whole bottle."

She sighed and brushed a stray locks of hair from her face and looked away, turning her back on Gibbs as though meaning to not look at him.

"I'm jus' sayin' it, lass. No need to huff on it with me," apologized Gibbs in an honest attempt to imply to the brunette that he never meant to anger her in some way.

"Then cut it! You're sounding more like my father!" Olivia retorted without even looking, her expressions showing more irritation than before. The frown on her brows resurfacing once more. "And furthermore, whatever I do should not concern you," were her last words that quite stung Gibbs in some way that may have caused some slight pain.

It wasn't entirely her fault. She was having a bad morning on the ship because of her hangover and when Gibbs mistakenly told her that he thought she was the one wise enough to know moderation as to keeping an eye on her rum when drinking, it had even made matters worst. Although, letting loose all that bad aura inside her on the poor sailor wasn't even a wiser move on her part. And she did eventually realize that she was the one who needed to apologize as she turned around and caught a glimpse of pain on Gibbs' face. This was the exact reason why she hated hangovers.

"Gibbs," she called to the old sailor in a much calmer tone of voice and took two steps forward towards him, as he turned to face her again expectantly.

"I'm...I apologize," she said with all honesty. "Its just, I'm having a bad morning."

Gibbs only smiled and held her hand on his in an assuring yet soft grip. It was enough for him to imply to the brunette that it did not matter to him and understood her completely. And he was right indeed to think that Olivia was smart enough to get the message.

Olivia caught the smile and was relieved that Gibbs was a somewhat sweet, understandable, savvy old seadog. No wonder Jack had put a lot of trust and confidence on that rum-loving old sailor.

Now if only Barbossa was like that.

Then again, better hope not.

As Olivia watched Gibbs walk off, she turned her attention to port side and saw Elizabeth with Barbossa, no doubt having their shooting lessons, while Pintel stood as the thrower of the bottles to sea and Ragetti the one having a rifle ready for Elizabeth to use. It was a situation she normally sees in the everyday aboard the ship, although it had been the first time she ever did decide to stay and watch, as Olivia leaned her back to the mast, arms across her bosom, and one foot behind the other in a crossed manner. And she would have preferred that her presence remained unnoticed, if only Barbossa didn't glanced to her direction.

"Mornin'," greeted the old pirate to her.

"Morning," she greeted back.

Elizabeth at that moment also turned her head to the brunette and greeted with a smile, saying, "Good morning. How is your hangover?"

"Good," Olivia shrugged. "At least I think so."

After Elizabeth smiled back to the reply and went back to where she was aiming at the floating target at sea, Barbossa couldn't resist the opportunity and said, "The next time ye think of drinkin', Miss Gale, be certain that it be not me hammock you disturb to ask fer help."

"I didn't ask for your help," said Olivia, her thoughts completely set on her words to be true.

"Oh?" Barbossa quirked a brow to her. "Are you certain of that?"

Frowning in an attempt to understand what the old rogue meant, Olivia thought for a moment what incidents, that she could still remember, of last night had she left out. Until it came to mind several heartbeats later.

She remembered she said to Barbossa to, _'Shut it and help me'_.

The slightest touch of realization and shock on Olivia's face did not go unnoticed by Barbossa, as he held out a hand to Elizabeth indicating to the blond to lower the rifle for a moment before she would be able to take a wasted shot without him knowing.

"Ye remember now?" he said to Olivia, completely facing towards her direction.

Slightly glaring up to the pirate while trying to keep her cool, the brunette said, "Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"I have yer word?" he asked in a manner that seemed to have annoyed the brunette in the tiniest of way.

"I assure you," she spat firmly.

"Good to know," he said, turning his back and indicated to Elizabeth to continue. But after he realized that Olivia was still there watching, he gave the brunette one last look and said, "T'would be best to not have you here as I do me lessons, Miss Gale, so, if you could be so kind..." He then made a shooing wave of his hand to her and watched the woman stomped away after a wordless snarl to him.

The thin and somewhat self-satisfied smile that crossed the pirate's face was then noticed by the blond standing beside him, as Elizabeth once again lowered the rifle she had in her arms and smelled something was going on. And she was not about to just stand there and ignore it all. So she made a suspicious look on her face to Barbossa as she said, "You like her."

"What?" Unfortunately the pirate wasn't paying much attention to her.

"I saw how you smiled when she stomped away. You like Olivia." Before she was even able to finish her sentence, she had already given the rifle back to Ragetti, without looking away from Barbossa.

Finally catching the message as to what Elizabeth was trying to imply, Barbossa faced the blond and said, "Miss Swann, I assure ye, whatever matter I had in mind fer that fetching brunette friend o'yers does not concern me likin' her."

Realizing something in her mind, Elizabeth mouthed an 'oh' flashed Barbossa the very same smile she gave him years ago the first time she ever got aboard the_ Black Pearl _where she feigned to threaten him that she would drop the Aztec medallion and let it be lost to the bottom of the sea that night he led the _Pearl _to raid Port Royal.

He only quirked a brow to her, not certain as to what she had in mind, but he did found out eventually.

"She caught your eye because she loves Jack," she said it flat out.

"Ah, now, Miss Swann, ye hit me straight to home," he said as he placed a hand to his chest. "Was it that I be goin' soft now that ye can read me that easily?"

"You don't need to get soft for me to read you," replied the blond coolly. "I have been, say, reacquainted with you in a fair amount of time, haven't I? Perhaps that is the reason?"

Barbossa took a moment, eyeing closely the blond in front of him, before he replied, "Perhaps." As he jerk his head to Pintel and Ragetti, indicating to the two in leaving him alone with Miss Swann, he just had the feeling where said 'miss' might take the conversation to.

"Would you be willing to take my bet on that?" she suddenly asked.

Another quirked brow to her from the pirate may have told Elizabeth much to elaborate more on what exactly she meant.

"I'm betting that you'll fall in love with her along the way," said Elizabeth, placing her arms across her bosom still having a smile on her face.

"An' I be bettin' that I won't," replied Barbossa.

"You're not certain with that," she said back to him.

"Neither are ye with yers," was his quick return to her.

The two had stared down each other for a moment before Elizabeth was able to look away from Barbossa's blue and steady gaze.

"Alright then," she said, "fair enough. But we would just have to see about that." Looking back to the pirate, she gave him one last smile, "Won't we, Captain?"

Smirking back, Barbossa replied, "That we would, Miss Swann."

As Barbossa finally turned to leave Elizabeth at the rails, he wasn't able to hear the last thing that the blond said in an undertone.

"_Pirate_."

But neither did Elizabeth heard what Barbossa called her in the same tone of voice.

"_Wench_.

All of a sudden, the ship was shaken by a strong impact as though it was hit by something. It was then that all that was on deck of the Dutch ship realized that they were being cannon fired by a certain ship at a distance. And as the ship hoisted its colors, there was no doubt that it would only take a few seconds before they find themselves fighting for the ship and for their lives. For the colors that was hoisted was none other than another one of the many infamous Jolly Rogers used by pirate-captains.

Barbossa gave an intense blue gaze towards Elizabeth's direction, where the blond was still standing there, still unable to cope with the situation as to what she had to do next considering how shaken she was and shocked. Because the first cannon ball fired at the ship was a few feet away from where she stood at the rails. If she were anywhere closer, her chance of surviving it would be next to none.

"Elizabeth!" shouted Barbossa, calling the blond pirate-lass by her first name, as Neehov ordered the gunners to their guns and for his men to make ready for attack and defense.

"Move yer sorry arse off the railings!" came another shout from the Caspian Lord. But Elizabeth only did move away when another cannon ball shot through the rails a mere inches from her.

He caught her on both arms and asked, "Ye alright?"

She nodded a few times.

"Listen. Look at me, lass. Look at me!" he ordered, almost shaking her while having a firm grip on both her arms.

She looked up with eyes that showed fear, but it was more of fearing him than what almost happened to her.

"Listen," he said again, sternly. "Anythin' bad happens to ye, I'll not be answerin' to Turner. So when things like that comes about you move yer arse and stay alive, understand?"

She nodded again and said, "Yes! Yes, I understand!"

Everyone else below the fo'c'sle went up and was already aware that they were under attack. Among them was Will, who in turn grew to have much concern showing on his face when he saw how terrified Elizabeth was under Barbossa's arms.

"Elizabeth?" said Will tentatively, crossing the deck to where his fiancée was with the pirate.

"Will," was all that the blond could say as she fell to Turner's embrace.

Meanwhile, the young man glowered at Barbossa. But the older pirate met it with a glare of his own and said, "She be alive, is she not?"

"No time for that," came Olivia's voice, as she slipped a cutlass to Elizabeth's hand and stood near the rails with Barbossa, both pulling out their pistols and made their first come back at the approaching pirates that swung over to the Dutch ship.

Everyone was busy parrying and staying alive on deck. It's a wonder how things can change all of a sudden. First it was all calm and the day as usual as the everyday, suddenly, they found themselves in a skirmish. And it wasn't like the few pirates aboard the Dutch ship had a choice. They still needed to keep their identities a secret, even if it means fighting fellow pirates. Then again, pirates fighting other pirates are also a common thing in the life of piracy. On the other hand, it seemed that the attacking pirates didn't realize that there was a Pirate Lord among them. And much to their unluckiness, said Pirate Lord was Hector Barbossa. One of the known deadliest swordsmen of the Caribbean that only few people can meet up to his exceptional swordsman skills.

Said Pirate Lord was in the middle of parrying off a helpless and no doubt weak pirate compared to him, when he suddenly saw Olivia being at a vulnerable position as one of the current enemies aboard the ship had his rifle at her and was ready to make for the kill. Barbossa quickly killed his opponent, ran to the brunette, grabbed her by the waist with both arms while making certain that his sword was out of the way in hurting her, as he got both of them lying on deck in the process. Letting the shooter miss his shot.

While she laid down there both shock and shaken underneath him, he looked up with his dagger already in hand and was thankful that at one shot he was able to throw the dagger at the chest of the shooter. As said shooter fell back dead, Barbossa looked down on the woman he just saved and for the first time, noticed how close their body was in their situation with him being on top of her unintentionally.

As his weight crushed down on her she didn't seem to care, and all that she could say was a simple, "Thank you."

Coming back to his senses, before he was able to get lost in her greyish eyes, Barbossa stood up, helping Olivia to her feet at the same time, and replied, "'Tis merely how I repay me debts, missy." And by _debts_, he meant about that night Olivia saved his life from that bounty hunter who was foolish enough to think that he'd get away with the bounty of the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea.

Both of them then realized, after they had both sheathed back their swords, that the enemy pirates had retreated, . Which came to Neehov and his crew to be a big victory, winning over pirates, and they cheered in shouting.

"You were better than I thought you were," said Olivia, making Barbossa look back to her again, as she eyed him carefully. "Not a single scratch on you at all."

The old pirate's gaze lingered on her face until it fell upon a cut on her shirt just under her shoulders. He took note the blood on it as well.

"Yer hurt?" he said, unable to help in sounding a little concern, as he saw how Olivia hid her wound with a hand.

"It is just a cut," she simply said. "Not that bad really."

"Best see Tia Dalma fer it," he suggested.

She smiled at him sweetly in return. "You know I would have preferred your concern on me right now rather than being annoying."

Every bit of strange feeling that he just had because of what she said was making him uncomfortable. Because he had never been comfortable with such feelings. But why was he feeling that way?

Later, they were approached by Will and Elizabeth, in which after Elizabeth saw Olivia's cut, she took the brunette to see Tia Dalma for suturing, leaving the men alone to themselves, while Neehov ordered his crew to tidy up the ship, especially the dead bodies on deck.

"Can I have a word with you?" asked the young man. And although he didn't get an answer, only an expectant look and a quirked brow, he was to say it anyway. "Elizabeth told me what you told her."

"Ye need not tell me that, Turner," said the older one coldly. "I need not know it."

"Still, I must...I must at least thank you," hesitated Will, "for being concerned with Elizabeth's welfare when I'm not around."

"It naught be somethin' I did fer ye," said Barbossa, shifting to face the young man. "Miss Swann be part of me crew and therefore she be under me watch. I intend to keep this crew complete and alive till we reach the edge of the map."

The expressions on the blacksmith's face showed apparent guilt with a touch of annoyance. "All in the days work then? Having concern in one life."

Glancing over Will's shoulders where Elizabeth and Olivia disappeared under the holds of the ship for about moments ago, Barbossa couldn't help say it.

"Two. It be two lives today, Master Turner."

And in his thoughts, he absently declared that he wouldn't mind being concerned with the _second one_ in the everyday. Nevermind if moments ago he got her pinned down _unintentionally _underneath him.


	6. Chapter 6

**- Chapter 6 -**

Not really wanting to stay a little while longer in Barbossa's presence, Will decided to see what Elizabeth and Olivia were doing down at the fo'c'sle, and whether they had already found Tia Dalma for Olivia's suturing. Although she insisted that she could just ignore the cut, she agreed that it would fester one way or another.

Down on the companionway Will went, calling his love by name, "Elizabeth?"

He wasn't paying much attention on where he was going so he was surprised when he looked up.

"Have you found...oh! S-sorry!"

The young Turner turned his back on the three women gathered at one hammock.

"Will!" cried Elizabeth.

"It's alright," reassured Olivia.

While the voodoo priestess was only smirking to it all, not even daring to hide it.

What Will didn't know was that Tia Dalma was already in the middle of taking care of Olivia's cut and had the brunette took off one sleeve of her shirt to more effectively work on the arm. Of course, Will realized that, after seeing the brunette's bare back, (but not the entire part), Olivia wasn't wearing anything under said shirt, as to the fact that he was able to hide his reddening face, gave him a somewhat relief from the embarrassment he got himself into.

"Apologies, I-I," Will started to apologize again, "I didn't know."

"William, it's alright," repeated Olivia, calling the blacksmith by his full name. "We were almost done." As she slowly slipped her arm through the sleeve hole and started to button up her shirt, while she glanced at the blond sitting beside her on the hammock. "Besides, I suppose it's best you two should talk alone. Tia?"

As Olivia stood up and started to leave, Tia Dalma followed after just behind, but pausing at Will to say, "Ya best should warn people when ya ente'h a room, William Turna'h."

"Yes, I-I will remember that," replied the blacksmith. After the witch left, he then turned to Elizabeth in an attempt to make the conversation seem casual, while trying to forget what just happened. "I just talked to Barbossa."

The blond only looked up to him, though her expressions showed that she was ready to listen.

"Elizabeth, I..." Will trailed off, dubious of what to say, as he took a deep breath. "The next time you're in danger, I promise, I'll be the one there for you...I promise."

Realizing what the older pirate might have told her fiance, Elizabeth couldn't help feel helpless.

"Oh, but Will I..." she tried to say.

"No," Will cut her off short. "He was right to tell you that he shouldn't answer to me when something happens to you."

After the realization came that Will had all the rights to tell her this, Elizabeth fell quiet, listening to all that her fiance had to say.

"I should be the one there for you," he finished.

"Oh, Will," she said with sympathy in her expressions. "You shouldn't worry yourself much about my welfare."

The young man looked up to her, meeting her gaze with his steady one, seemingly showing hurt. "Can I be blamed for feeling responsible?"

Though she opened her mouth for an attempt to reply, Elizabeth found she was in lost of words. All that she did next was to walk over to Will and crushed him in a tight embrace. It took all of her control to not cry there in his presence, but her heart was almost crushing as she tried to steady her voice so that it wouldn't shutter to sobbing. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to cry.

"Everything's alright now. It's alright," she said in an undertone.

Unknown to them that they had an audience in their little heart-to-heart chat. Though said audience wasn't planning to stay and just decided best to turn around and leave, go back to deck instead. With a hand to the brim of his ostrich plumed hat, he kept his gaze down, and was half unexpecting to see a familiar brunette that immediately welcomed his view when he looked up the moment he reached the upper deck.

"Found something down there that interested you?" Olivia asked.

"Jus' them birds talkin' sweet," he replied with a subtle smile, in which it was returned by a sweet smile from her.

"No, really, what made you go back up?" she asked again, as they strode the deck side by side.

Glancing back to where he came from, he replied with one word, "Intimacy." In which in turn, it earned him a heartily laugh from the brunette, where he found it pleasing.

Meanwhile, Pintel and Ragetti were both busy mopping the blood stains on the deck, with Pintel having glared subtly to two Dutch sailors dragging another dead body where the fact that he had to re-do his work again didn't sat quite well with him. Until suddenly, he felt a nudge at his side, by which he looked up to find it was his nephew, who only nodded to a direction. Looking towards said direction, Pintel saw Barbossa and Olivia sharing a few laughs with each other, both obviously quite happy with one another's company.

"He's laughin'," said the balding pirate, squinting one eye. "Happy-like, by describin' it."

"Never seen 'im like that," added the one-eyed pirate.

"You think he's..." Pintel trailed off as he jerked his head towards the brunette and the Pirate Lord, sharing a look with Ragetti.

"Wiv 'er?" replied the lanky pirate, where his uncle's only reply was a shrug. "Wha' about Jack?"

"Wha' _is _about Jack?" replied Pintel.

Once again, they looked back towards the Pirate Lord, mentally questioning themselves that if what they think is true, how shall things come about the moment they would be reunited with Captain Jack Sparrow?

* * *

The day had gone by faster than expected, or at least, in Barbossa's expectations. And there he was, back on the rails, standing just a few feet from Turner under the night sky. While the young blacksmith busied himself cutting splinters of wood from a certain piece of the broken rails he found on deck earlier that day with his father's knife, the older man surveyed the surroundings with arms placed across his chest. On each moment that passed by Will kept sharpening the edge of the wooden piece in his hand as Barbossa kept silent beside him with not even the sound of a sigh. The two of them stood there as though they were alone. Each mentally having a world of their own.

It at least lasted a few moments after, until Barbossa finally glanced to the young man beside him and for the first time, noticed the knife in Will's hand. A knife that he was somewhat familiar of.

"That knife be familiar to me, lad," he said, voicing out his thoughts, as Will looked up to him. "Where have ye got that?"

Eyeing the older pirate for a second, Will once again put his attention to his work and replied, "It should. My father gave it to me."

"When?"

Although he wasn't certain why Barbossa was even asking, Will did answered. "Before I got off the _Flying Dutchman_."

The memory of that parting made Will remember what he left his father with by taking the knife. It made him grip at the metal handle, something that didn't go by unnoticed by Barbossa. The Caspian Lord took note of it and decided to best keep it in mind, letting the young man continue as it was apparent that Will wasn't finish yet.

"I took it with a promise," spoke the blacksmith. "A promise to free him from Jones."

Suddenly, a scoff from Barbossa made Will glower at the pirate with the slightest hint of annoyance.

"Ye not only look like Bootstrap," said Barbossa. "Yer just like 'im."

Will smirked at the older man for the first time. "What can I say? I'm a splitting image of my father."

The smirk was returned by a toothed grin. "Now, ain't we gettin' along this time, don't we, Turner?"

Both men didn't dare loose their smirks, staring each other down, until a disturbing sound of what had seemed to be snoring got their senses back to their surroundings. They both looked around as their gazes fell on the longboat near the part of the railings where they stood. When Will uncovered the sheets, they found a snoring Pintel and Ragetti, having found their bunk in the place of a longboat, as Barbossa could only roll his eyes on the sight.

Dubious as to whether wake the two up or leave them there, Will expectantly looked to Barbossa with a raised brow, in which the pirate only shook his head.

"Leave them be," he said to the young man, as he carefully patted Will's shoulder to call it a night, indicating with a jerk of his head that he was about to leave and go down to the fo'c'sle, to the hammocks.

"I'll be staying here," nodded Will.

As Barbossa went down he noticed how quiet it was, which seemed unexpected to him for he thought Gibbs was already down there and for all he knew, he would have heard snoring. Instead, he heard complete silence of sighs and a low murmuring of some sort that seemed to tell that someone's reading. And after a few steps of finally making it down, he saw Olivia sitting on her hammock with a book in her hands. She seemed all locked up in the book that he thought she may never notice him at all, which he found that he was mistaken as she looked up to him when he made his way to his own hammock for a good night's rest.

"Oh, don't mind me," she said, smiling at him. "Just reading."

He only nodded with a subtle smile, removing his coat and letting it hang over the ropes, got on his hammock, kicked his boots off, and finally, laid down.

"Ye traveled with readin' material with yah, lass?" he asked.

"No," she said, her gaze pinned on the printed pages of her book.

"Then that be not yers?"

"No, Henrick gave it to me," she replied while folding the current page she was reading to get back to it some time again, facing the pirate on the hammock just across from where she was. "You know, the first mate."

"Why would he give ye a book?" he asked, thinking how ridiculous the fact was.

She on the other hand had no idea why as well. "I don't know. Perhaps just trying to be nice?"

Barbossa scoffed, shifting on his hammock and slid down the brim of his hat to his eyes. "Only around you."

"What does that suppose to mean?" she scowled.

After receiving no such answers nor a simple reply, Olivia thought the man was already asleep. In which case, she needed some sleep herself, so she settled in on the hammock, not even caring to douse the only lamp that's lit up and gave her good night to the pirate.

"At least he's much charming than you are. Good night, anyway."

She rolled to her side making her face the other way, so when Barbossa pulled back the brim of his hat to scowl at her, he only found her back facing him.

He gave up at that and thought best to give it a rest, as he closed his eyes once again, replacing the hat's brim over his eyes and a little lower to his nose, trying to get some sleep, while the brunette on the other hammock bit her lip, realizing that she made a terrible mistake at her last remark on the pirate.

_'More charming than you are'_? What kind of fool would ever think of comparing the notorious Captain Barbossa to a petty Dutch first mate in terms of being charming? To any man even! And to actually voice it out to _him_? Surely Henrick had only meant to be nice to her by his own personal reasons, but Barbossa was clearly another different thing all together. So? Suppose an apology would be in order? She swore in her mind, if she was some ordinary pirate aboard Barbossa's ship she could have been flogged. And by flogged, she meant mercilessly flogged. Or at least, that's what she thought. Still, apology is an option.

She cleared her throat, making certain that she would sound as normal as possible. "Uh, B-Barbossa?" she stammered. "Uh, are you, still awake?"

He sighed heavily while mentally rolling his eyes. "What be it this time, Miss Gale?"

"T-The...err...W-What I said last," she hesitated. "It...I wasn't thinking before saying it. I...Clearly it was a mistake to compare your, charming-_ness,_ to any man in particular."

He took off the hat's brim from his eyes for the third time to look at the brunette, who still had her back on him, with furrowed brows, as he propped himself on one elbow.

"Aye, go on," he said.

Seizing the moment that he actually was ready to listen to her, she took in a deep breath to brace herself for the next things she was to say.

"By charming I meant, in Henrick's case, he's cute, but, you're...well you're a whole different thing. In truth, I...I'd much prefer your charismatic charms over his."

"Does not Sparrow have charismatic charms as well?" he asked, smirking to himself in his mind, being very pleased to have heard her admittance of how she finds his charms in the way she does.

"Yes, but..." she trailed off, biting once again on her lip, not certain what to say...or was it, too afraid to admit _more_?

"I couldn't compare your's to Jack's."

There, she said it. And what does he had to say to that?

"Good night, Miss Gale," came his voice.

Olivia, despite being a little disappointed with the reply, was relieved, thinking that it was best Barbossa would drop it that way he did so everything may seem so normal again. Unknown to her that,behind her back, under that wide brimmed hat over his face, hides a roguish, self-satisfied smile, thinking that perhaps he'd be able to have that first kiss earlier than he thought.

* * *

Waking up early morning was what Barbossa intended to do, but surprised was he to see Olivia's hammock to be vacant. Yet at the same time, it pleased him, having the thought that the first thing he was to do in the morning was to talk to her, after last night. He even thought of trying another approach in flirting.

Finally having his boots on and his whole self standing on both his feet, a big ball of fur landed on his shoulders to greet him a good morning, which it tried to imply by a few screeching.

"An' a good mornin' to ye as well, Jack," Barabossa greeted to the mammal. "Can ye get me hat, boy? Fer daddy?" Until he started to baby-talk it.

The capuchin hopped down on the hanging hammock to retrieve said hat to its master. After once again hopping back to said master's shoulder, a golden chain of some sort dangled freely from within its clothes. The chain wasn't left unnoticed by Barbossa and furrowed his brows at it. He slowly pulled it off the little monkey's shirt and revealed the Aztec gold medallion that Turner had from his father and that somehow landed in the possession of Elizabeth Swann. The little mammal must have kept it.

Despite how Barbossa must have hated in seeing the cursed gold again, he decided to keep it, hiding it somewhere in his waistcoat. Perhaps to remind him of his ill-luck the last time he didn't listen to warnings.

He completely ignored his coat and left it on the hammock, having no intentions in wearing it for the meantime and went his way to deck. Where he found at least two or three Dutch sailors already half way through their work, and one brunette that stood unmoving, facing the rising sun. He took note of how her shirt was partly loose and how her shoulders were exposed. And she might have noticed him approaching, as she turned around to face him, and greeted with that usual sweet smile of hers that he sees a lot more than should be.

"You're up early," she said to him.

Another thing he took note was that the front of her shirt was completely open. All buttons completely loosen. And her bosom was covered with white clothing that was wrapped around her. Not bad at all, he thought, at least for the first time he saw her naked curves on her waist and a little to her hips. He wouldn't mind seeing her like that the whole day. Or even for the rest of the journey. But there was one very important thing that he not only took note of, but would intend to remember; it was that she didn't mind facing him despite the fact that her shirt was open.

"Ye be up earlier." He quickly took his gaze off her bosom before she was able to even notice.

"Just catching the morning sun," she said, glancing briefly towards the sunrise. "I remembered my mother said once that its good for the body. I thought of giving it a try on my cut." She slightly shifted to show her then slowly healing cut that was still fresh. Considering that it was only yesterday that she got it. "Might help with not letting it fester much."

Nodding with a subtle smile, he took a moment before speaking and tried to change the subject.

"So ye think that I be more charmin' than Sparrow?"

A little too frank, which made her blush a shade of pink, in which he found to be a pleasing response.

"You're, talking about last night." Olivia wasn't certain whether she would even feel comfortable with the matter at the moment.

"Was that true?" Barbossa asked, his tone clearly wanting to have a direct answer.

She looked up to him with unsteady greyish eyes, and said, "Not that there's anything wrong with it, is there?"

He said nothing in return and only reached for the inside of his well ornamented waistcoat, pulling out the medallion with the Aztec coin that had a skull on it. Before she was able to ask whether it was what she thought it was, he placed the medallion around her neck, sending shivers on her skin with every slight touch of his fingers. She had no idea why he was giving it to her, but neither was he.

Stepping back a little to gaze at her, he indicated at her shirt with a hand. "Button up, lass, I've seen enough. Let's see how the medallion fits yah."

Doing as she was told like some girl being told by her father, she tried to hide another blush on her cheeks. But she was mistaken to even think she could hide it from him.

"There," Barbossa said, meaning to look at how the medallion looked on her. "It be yers now."

"Mine?" she asked.

"Aye."

"But why give it to me?"

_'I wish I knew meself.'_ Barbossa thought.

"I have no need fer it. Besides it fit ye more than it could ever fit Miss Swann."

Her brows then furrowed in suspicion. "Do you really mean that?"

Smirking, Barbossa turned around, and started to walk off. It was only until before he disappears once again down below that he paused on his tracks and called out to her over his shoulders.

"'Twould at least tell yer Dutch lover boy that you be off limits."

How she wanted to make a remark on that, as he went off chuckling to himself. But then she found herself closing her opened mouth and ending up in a broad smile, shaking her head with both hands on her hips.

"I can't believe that man."


	7. Chapter 7

**- Chapter 7 -**

After a few more days had passed, Olivia was aware of the feeling that she was getting closer with Barbossa. Although in what sort of closeness was it she was not certain. But not that there was anything bad to it, is there? Surely Jack, or Elizabeth, or anyone among the circle of people she was now in wouldn't mind if she could actually be friends with said black-hearted pirate, right? What about more than friends? Is that even possible? Probable, even? Were there really such chances that it could actually happen?

Shaking her head to remove such thoughts in mind, Olivia realized how much she had become uncertain with herself in the days that had passed by ever since she had been thoroughly acquainted with the man. Yet still, the question went back to her thoughts: _'Could she ever lose her heart to the last person she'd ever thought of falling in love with?' _And with that, such as Hector Barbossa in particular?

She sighed and looked towards the starboard side with her feeling her heartbeat quickened a pace as she set eyes on that one man she intended to look at in the first place. There he was, talking casually to Gibbs, though whatever they were talking about, she couldn't hear. If anything, she wanted badly to have answers to the questions in her mind. Still there were other questions such as, 'Why had he been trying to kiss her in the first place?'; 'Why was he so charming around her?'; 'Why did he had to be such a gentleman at times?', and a bunch of why's stuck at the back of her head but she decided to keep hidden for a time before she completely loose her mind.

Out of unexpected circumstances, Pintel and Ragetti had managed to have caught her attention, as she noticed how the two were sniggering to each other and took note of the playing cards in Ragetti's hand.

"Is there something I missed?" she asked to the two.

"We was talkin' 'bout how I won in a card game against two," answered the Ragetti.

"Never thought he was good in card games," said Pintel, referring to his nephew.

"What did yo win?" the brunette asked again.

"Two bowls for breakfast, and these cards here," said the lanky pirate, handing over the playing cards in his hand, flicking it at the same time.

Chuckling to the thought, Olivia said, "I wonder what else you could have or do with those cards." Then she walked off.

Ragetti's eyes only furrowed at what the brunette said, while Pintel quirked a brow. Until, the balding pirate's gaze fell upon the direction of where Gibbs and Barbossa were. He nudged at his nephew to catch the lanky pirate's attention and nodded towards the two older men. Ragetti, who had no idea what his uncle was implying, only looked down on Pintel with clueless expression on the face. After the shorter pirate jerked his head towards Olivia's direction, and indicated the playing cards, Ragetti finally got the message, as both pirates ran after Olivia.

"Perhaps I could make ya do somethin' by it!" called out Ragetti. "Oi! Wait up!"

Stopping on her tracks, Olivia looked back to the two with suspicion. "Are you asking me to a card game?" The only answer she had were smirks from the two.

"Alright," she said, placing her arms across her chest, "what are the stakes?"

Ragetti, also folding his arms, as though copying Olivia, said, "I'd be your slave, fo' a week."

She quirked a brow at the lanky pirate. "Against?"

"I give ya a dare," Ragetti said.

A dare. Olivia was aware that dares have consequences if it wasn't able to be done. Might it be that the two had something ready under their sleeves so that she may take the unknown bait and lead her to more consequences?

"And what if I won't be able to do your dare?" she asked.

That was when Pintel whispered something into his nephew's ear, and from how both had sniggered, Olivia's suspicion on the two grew even more. But all that she could do was wonder, for she couldn't read their minds.

"You don't do the dare, ya share a hammock with Pint here," said Ragetti, pointing his thumb towards his uncle.

Pintel winked at the brunette and pouted his lips to send a kiss in the air. "I promise I'll behave, poppet."

Grimacing at Pintel and to the consequence awaiting her if ever she won't be able to do the dare, Olivia was already thinking twice if she would still take the game. In situations like this, the best option is to not take it. But the idea of having Ragetti his slave for a week was all too tempting.

"I'll take it," she finally decided.

The three of them then gathered around an apparent ignored barrel, as Ragetti shuffled the cards on top of it. Olivia waited as the lanky pirate flipped them each ten cards. The game was introduced, with rules and instructions, and they began afterwards. After a few cards were discarded, and a few from the deck was flipped open or either kept in hand, the game has ended to the point of the showing of cards, and each player was thinking that each of their cards would win.

On Olivia's hand, she had three pairs of two and an ace. The two's were equal to zero, therefore giving her the score of just 1. It was simple on how the game would end: whomever between them shows the least number in their cards would win. An ace wasn't so bad, and Olivia doubted that Ragetti was smart enough to be able to have a far least number than that. That was her mistake. She shouldn't have underestimated the pirate very much, but she found that out only too late.

"Your cards, sir?" she said casually.

"Ladies first," replied Ragetti.

Smiling with great confidence that she'd win, Olivia showed her cards. "How's about it, gentlemen?"

"Uh-uh," said Ragetti. "You lose." He then showed his cards: four pairs of kings. In the rules of the game they were playing, if either you have three pairs or four of the same card, it was equivalent to zero. So in other words, Ragetti's cards were counted as zero. In other words...

"One against none, milady."

...She lost.

Mentally rolling her eyes, both at how Pintel winked at her again and how she was fooled in ever taking the game, Olivia was at least half expecting that whatever dare that Ragetti had in mind, she hoped that it wouldn't be something she couldn't handle. But as the two talked in undertones, discussing what dare they were to give her, and sniggered to each other, she thought that perhaps she shouldn't get her hopes up.

Finally, both men faced her, as she braced for herself to hear what they have decided.

"You see them?" asked the one-eyed pirate, jerking his head towards the direction where Gibbs and Barbossa were.

"What about them?" asked Olivia in return after having glanced the direction Ragetti indicated.

"We doubt you could do it, poppet," said Pintel, teasing a little. "Why not jus' share the hammock with me, eh?"

The brunette grimaced once again. _'Not in a million years.'_ she thought.

"No thank you," was her reply.

Pintel frowned, quite disappointed. "Fine."

Olivia set her attention to Ragetti once more. "What's the dare got anything to do with Gibbs and Barbossa over there?"

"Jus' one of them," said Ragetti, earning a snigger from his uncle.

Olivia, being more suspicious than before, was already thinking that she may not like the dare at all.

"Which one?" she asked.

Both men shared a look with each other, smirking, having in mind their naughty trick under their sleeves.

* * *

"...and we don't know where in Singapore may Sao Feng be hidin'," Gibbs was saying.

Barbossa scratched on his straggly beard, thinking hard what else he remembered about the Pirate Lord of the South China sea.

"I reckon Sao Feng be havin' this bath house he inherited from his father," he said. "He be havin' there his own room in the bath house. And underneath it be where the steam kept going, to let it rise up through floorboards when wanted."

"What are you trying to say, sir?" asked the then curious Gibbs, leaning in closer.

Looking up, Barbossa met Gibbs' gaze with his own intense one, and said, "Surely there be tunnels, underground, that may lead to the steam room."

"Aye," said Gibbs, nodding his head.

Suddenly, Barbossa remembered one slight problem concerning the tunnels. "But there be possibilities to have hundreds of tunnels in Singapore," he said, thinking over it again.

"So how do we know what tunnel be the right one?" asked Gibbs.

On that, Barbossa sighed heavily. "Fer that we need to be in Singapore."

Nodding once again, Gibbs agreed, understanding what Barbossa was meaning to say. Until a thought flashed through his mind.

"But, sir, one more thing," the old sailor said, "why are we tryin' to find a way to the steam room?"

"There I'd be expectin' ye with the others, Master Gibbs," replied Barbossa, his expressions serious. "Fer precautions and the like."

Gibbs just nodded again, realizing how Barbossa was trusting in him to handle the precautions when things don't go the way they want.

Their discussion about their future actions in Singapore was then interrupted by Olivia, who came over to them and made sure that they were both aware of her presence.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Miss Olivia," Gibbs greeted back.

"Miss Gale," Barbossa addressed her, nodding slightly to her. "What may we do fer you today?"

"Oh, well, nothing much," the brunette said, scratching the back of her head, but then sighed heavily, feeling more like a fool already.

"Look, I know this may sound a bit foolish," she said, making another approach, "but its just that I lost in a card game to Ragetti, and in return I have to do his dare."

Both men looked at each other, but it was only Gibbs who replied. "Be this dare concerns us?"

"Actually, just one of you," replied the brunette.

"What be the dare?" asked Barbossa, annoyed at the fact that Pintel and Ragetti got Olivia into such an awkward situation. Well, at lest for her it was. Based on how uneasy she was around them from the start.

"Well, I hope you understand," she spoke again, "but I just want this all to be over so I would be talking less and get this done with."

"Of course, what is it?" demanded the poor clueless Gibbs.

"Just keep in mind that it's nothing serious," said Olivia, panic surfacing on her features.

Barbossa, on the other hand, was already losing his cool. "Just be on with it, lass."

The brunette took a deep breath, looked down on her feet, gathered up her courage and went off to Gibbs. She grabbed the old sailor by the shirt while having a hand on the back of his neck, pulled him close to her and seized his lips to seal it in a full kiss.

Both Gibbs' and Barabossa's brows shut high on their heads, while Olivia kept her eyes closed, parting her lips to have a taste on Gibbs.

The poor old seadog didn't know what to do, and was having trouble of making up his mind whether he should stop that kiss or whether he should response by parting his own lips. But in the end, he couldn't do either one. He was caught surprised, too surprised, that he seemed to have froze under the brunette's kiss. Luckily for him, the kiss lasted a few seconds later, as Olivia apologized before walking off.

When Gibbs met Barbossa's widened and questioning eyes, the old sailor only held up both hands and shook his head.

"How'd it taste like?" asked Pintel to Olivia before the brunette was able to wonder off to other parts of the ship.

"Rum...and a little salty," she said, wiping her lips with the back of her close fist.

"Told ya," nudged Ragetti to his uncle. "You owe me three days of lunch."

"Sometimes I wished I never met you," growled Pintel.

"S'alright," said Ragetti, surprisingly in a carefree way. "Would 'ave been your lost, then."

Pintel scowled to his much taller nephew.

"What?" demanded the lanky pirate.

* * *

By near end of the day, everyone was talking about how Miss Gale just lost to a card game with one of her _acquaintances _and had her kissed the silent, rum-loving Mr. Gibbs, who in turn, was as surprised as the rest who first found out with not yet knowing the further details. Most of the Dutch sailors were still feasting on the matter while Olivia stood by a perfectly secured line by the railings, running her fingers up and down on the rope's somewhat rough texture. Although she may not be aware that the sailors were actually talking about what she did because they were talking in their language. One of the greatest advantages they have aboard the ship. If they talk about some serious matters that's not meant to reach prying ears that may lead to sure trouble for the sake of being a pirate, the sailors wouldn't understand them. Just as the same time that they don't understand the sailors.

Meanwhile, what really was in Olivia's thoughts in those moments was that she found out of what Barbossa had done to Pintel and Ragetti because of how they tricked her in playing a game of cards to get her to kiss Gibbs in for their own amusement. But as to the true nature of their purpose, it remained unknown. Though it didn't seem so important to Barbossa, as he tied the two back to back under the holds of the ship, having strict orders that the two shouldn't be given food for at least three nights. But whether he intends to set free the two after those three nights also remained unknown, knowing Barbossa, he may always choose to never let the two go at all till the end of the voyage.

But what really had Olivia wondering was to why Barbossa did that. Was it one of his many ways of discipline among his crew? Was it because he didn't like how the two fooled her? Or was it all because of her only? Would she ever find out?

Sudden feeling of another person's presence made Olivia pull out of her thoughts and looked up, finding Barabossa beside her leaning on the railings with his elbows. He didn't spoke, nor uttered any word to her, she wondered if he even would do so. But she at least found the courage inside her to speak up first.

"I heard what you did to the two," she said.

There was no response from the pirate.

"You didn't have to, you know," she said again, not caring whether he would answer her at that or not, and continued. "I could have made my own come back on them. So there was no need for you to..."

"Miss Gale," he cut her off short in the middle of her words. She only looked to him expectantly, eyes suddenly widened.

"Have ye forgotten how I attempted kissin' you more than once?" he asked her frankly.

She sighed, shaking her head. "No, I haven't."

He shifted to completely face her. "Then why was it that hard fer ye to understand that I fancy you?"

Caught off guard from his question, she felt her lips moved but wasn't able to come up of anything to say. _'He fancies her?'_ She was greatly and utterly speechless, while he shook his head to her, reaching out a hand that he carefully placed on her cheek, his gaze never leaving her face.

"I thought you be the smart one to know that, lass," he said, telling the truth. "Ye disappoint me, greatly."

On that she was even more speechless than before. Until he leaned in closer to her, pulling her close with one arm around her waist, as though once again attempting to kiss her. But this time, he paused, eyed her carefully, studying her face, before speaking once more.

"If ye don't want to, lass, just say 'no', and I won't."

"B-Barbossa I..." she started.

"You what?"

What indeed? What does she wanted to say?

"No."

Her expressions grew serious, as he let go of her, but before walking off from her once more, as he did many times before, he said, "Aye, for now."

She watched him turned around, but she didn't watch him disappear somewhere in the ship as what she usually does before, but turned her back, trying hard not to tear up. His words echoed inside her head, as she knew deep within her that he will, one way or another, have his kiss from her. But as of now, he wouldn't press her much on it. Yes...

_'For now...'_


	8. Chapter 8

**- Chapter 8 -**

In the waking of another morning being tied back to back with whom he thought as the most annoying person he had ever been with, but simply couldn't get rid of, Pintel opened one eye, still a little drowsy, and only wished that he had a knife with him to cut loose his hand to at least be able to wipe his face. The good part was at least he didn't have to look at himself in the mirror to practice his gloomy look as what he usually does in the every day before he does anything. Because he was as gloomy as he could get that moment.

He suddenly felt his companion waking up, stirring from behind him, as he scowled to greet his nephew a _good_ morning of his own.

"F'it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here!" he spat.

Ragetti, out of just waking up, immediately realized what his uncle was trying to say, for he then remembered their current situation.

"Was not my fault," he replied with a yawn. "Was your idea."

In turn he received a wordless snarl from his uncle. "Couldn't be worse, Pint," he reassured.

"And how's that?" asked the balding pirate, still annoyed.

"We're used to being starved because of the curse."

Trying to look over his shoulders, but still was keeping his cool, Pintel only settled on his side and said, "And you're an idiot."

* * *

Madagascar can be seen not far from where the Dutch ship was, as it approached the island bit by bit. Some of the sailors on deck had a few longboats ready and although the small group of Englishmen couldn't understand what Neehov ordered his men, it was apparent that a landing party was to go ashore to get some fresh water, and perhaps also a few supplies of wood and food, if can be.

Barbossa had decided to let his crew and himself go with the landing party for a taste of land after the past three months and a week at sea, with exclusion of the two that were still under the ship tied to each other. He asked Neehov in show of respect to the Dutchman's authority aboard the ship and also asked to let them have their own longboat, which in turn Neehov agreed so, telling Barbossa that he need not ask him and that there was no problem to it.

Only three of the English crew stayed behind; Tia Dalma, Cotton and Marty. Both having their own reasons, as with Marty and Cotton saying that they'd best get off if they were already in Singapore, while Tia kept her reason to herself. And so, Barbossa along with the other remaining four, with his beloved capuchin monkey on his shoulder, went into the longboat and rowed off to Madagascar. In reaching ashore, they went a separate way from Neehov's crew to the reason of investigating more the surroundings of the island as it was the first time for the lot of them that they ever set foot on said island.

While Will and Elizabeth stayed together to have their own investigating, Barbossa stayed with Gibbs and Olivia whom went to a different direction. As Gibbs wondered where in the jungle of the island they were to wander off, Olivia's first thought was of looking for fresh water. Not for drinking purposes, but for bathing. She wanted to seize the opportunity before they get back to the ship and finish the rest of their voyage to Singapore where all the first steps of what they were planning to do will be executed.

"Be there a spring of some sort?" Gibbs was saying. "A lake? A river, by any chance? Anywhere?"

The old sailor was apparently getting tired, as they have already walked a fair enough long distance from where they last were, and was then already craving for water in quenching his thirst which grew more by the minute.

"I'm trying to find one of any," said Olivia, walking purposefully ahead of the two men.

"Must we not pause for a while fer some rest?" asked the tired old seadog again.

"Sssshh!" hushed the brunette, glancing briefly behind her while having a finger to her lips, pausing on her tracks, making the two older men behind her also halting to a pause.

"If you talk too much I won't hear it," she said in a low tone.

Both men shared a look with each other, perplexed as to what the brunette was referring to as 'it'.

Gibbs was the one curious enough to ask. "Hear what?"

"Running water," the brunette simply answered. "Now, shush!"

Once again, the men shared looks.

"But how is it can ye hear runnin' water with all the noise in this forest?" asked Barbossa, almost incredulously.

"It's a jungle actually," corrected Olivia, risking to smile at the tall man that then walked over beside her.

"Ah, then how can ye hear runnin' water in this none so quiet _jungle_, Miss Gale?" Barbossa asked again, returning the smile.

Still smiling, she answered, "You have to listen closely."

"That I cannot simply do, missy," came the tall pirate's response. "'Cept fer the noise all the blasted lemurs are makin', I have Jack on me shoulder."

"Ssshh," the brunette hushed again. "I can hear it now." As both men fell silent, it took a few moments more before Olivia took a step forward, pointing straight ahead.

"Here!" she called to the men behind her, beckoning them with a hand to follow her. "Can't you hear it?"

"Le' me guess," said Barbossa. "Runnin' water?"

As the three stepped out from the bushes, there in front of them, immediately welcoming their view, was a flowing, fresh water river.

"Fresh water," said Gibbs, wetting his lips with his tongue and wiping it off with the back of his hand. "Finally."

While Gibbs was too thirsty to care what his companions would want to do, and ran to the river to have a drink, Barbossa almost half-noticed Olivia taking off her waistcoat and boots. Furrowing his brows, he was about to ask when the brunette suddenly looked up to him, as he took note of how she was hesitant to speak out what she had in mind, glancing up to him continuously back and forth as though a little shyly.

"Speak up, lass, 'twould be better that way," he said finally, telling the truth.

"I've told you that I've been looking for fresh water, but, I haven't said why," she answered him, meeting his gaze with her own steady one.

Once again furrowing his brows, it took but a few seconds before Barbossa figured what Olivia was trying to say. And so it occurred to him that he should take Gibbs along with him and explain on the way himself.

"Mister Gibbs!" he called out to the old sailor, as Gibbs turned his head to look up to him. "The lady be needin' some privacy." He beckoned to the man with a hand, indicating to come away.

Being as a savvy man that he is, Gibbs nodded and stood on his feet, satisfied of the water after he had finally quenched his thirst. He nodded once to Olivia with a quick flash of smile then joined Barbossa to where the pirate had gone off to, behind the bushes once more. After being certain that she was already alone to do whatever she wished, Olivia took off her pistol and the leather baldric that held her sword, letting it drop to the ground. She then started unbuttoning her shirt till it finally joined the rest of her effects, leaving her with her breeches as the last piece of clothing for her to take off.

* * *

"She has good hearing, we must admit," said Gibbs, casually, as Barbossa only nodded in agreement. "So, sir, she told you that she be intendin' to take a bath after all, since before?"

"Not exactly," replied Barbossa, his attention completely fixed on his pet. "She tried. But I just figured it so."

Nodding, Gibbs set his attention on a colony of ants crawling in a line just under him, where he was seated beside a tall tree. Reaching for a stick at his right foot, he thought of playing with the ants and poked at them, making the ants panic as they couldn't find their rightful way because of the intrusion, scattering to everywhere away from their usual line formation. Meanwhile Barbossa busied himself with his own business by means of his pet, baby-talking to it, calling it 'Jackie' and 'Daddy's boy'.

It was going to be a long wait...

* * *

Cold and very refreshing for the feeling, that was how the river felt to Olivia, as she took her time in swimming around the river, but making sure at the same time that she wouldn't wonder off too far from the bushes where her male companions were waiting. Speaking of her male companions, her thoughts wandered off to what the two had or might have been doing behind those bushes to entertain themselves. Surely waiting is one of the most boring things to do if you were doing nothing and couldn't leave the spot you're in.

Once again, she swam over to another side of the river, her thoughts suddenly changed course towards that tall man with that ridiculously feathered hat.

She giggled to herself.

Not that there was anything wrong with the hat itself. Besides, it somehow completes the man's attire, adding up to he's intimidating figure. One of the things she found rather fascinating on Barbossa.

Suddenly, her features changed, having the sudden reckoning of what occurred yesterday.

_'Was it really that hard fer ye to understand that I fancy you?'_ echoed his words in her head.

It was unbelievable really, at least for her. But it may also for most people. To think that one having such notoriety of being a black-hearted fiend such as Captain Barbossa would admit his feelings like so to a woman just like that. Such a notorious person being involve in a romance? For more than once it had seemed impossible even for one Jack Sparrow.

Ah, yes, a thought about Jack. In the months that had come by so fast than expected to be, she noticed so herself that she had been thinking less and less of Jack than she usually does before. And one day, even before the incidents of yesterday, she once asked herself the question: 'What is my purpose in coming to this voyage?' Before it was all about bringing back Jack. Now, she wasn't certain anymore. It still was about bringing Jack back, but, what was it that was really still holding her back to continue the voyage? Better yet, _who_ was it that's holding her back?

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. For her, it will only complicate things more.

Perhaps everything will come to clear waters if they meet Jack again at the Locker. Yes, the Locker. She forgot about that.

The Locker. Davy Jones' Locker. A once sailor's yarn that has been passed on for generations, had come true. And to think that she was all the way to find a quick path in getting there. A path that need not for her, or them for that matter, to be dead. But then, unknown to her, that death, or a seemingly large reptile, must be lurking at one corner, watching her as the prey, waiting and bidding it's time.

Olivia finally decided getting out of the water and had first reached for her shirt, and tried buttoning it up. Suddenly, she was caught off guard as her left leg was nabbed by something she didn't saw, coming from behind her. Before whatever beast caught her was able to drag her back to the river, she was able to quickly snatch at her dagger, until she found herself under water.

Turning her head to see what creature got her, she was shocked to find an obviously large crocodile with its large, sharp-toothed jaws on her leg. Almost panicking of what to do, she raise her hand that held the dagger and tried to stab the beast on its head. Whether she was able to inflict pain on the reptile, she did not know, but she was relieved when somehow it released it's hold on her, giving her time to go back up the surface and try to run, or ask for help.

Popping out her head from the water, desperately gasping for air, she cried out the name of the first person that came to her mind.

"BARBOSSA!"

The great reptile caught her once more on the same leg, once again dragging her down, as though intending indeed to drown her before anything else. She fought it off again, jabbing her dagger to it's head once more. On that attempt she was certain that she inflicted pain on the beast, as it once again let go of her, giving her another brief chance in asking for help.

Again, she cried out his name.

"BARBOSSAAAA!"

Her voice vanished, as the reptile took hold of her for the third time.

* * *

Out of nowhere, for no reason that Gibbs' wasn't quite aware of, Jack the monkey leaped down on his lap, then scurried off to other parts of the jungle, disappearing among the trees.

Dubious of what to do next, Gibbs looked to Barbossa expectantly, as though waiting for an order of some sort. Although he should have realized that the Caspian lord was to let him run after the capuchin.

Barbossa jerked his head towards where the capuchin ran off, and certainly enough, Gibbs got the message and only nodded, hauling himself to his feet and tried to search for the runaway monkey.

Left alone to himself, Barbossa was even more bored than before. He would have preferred a one-sided conversation with the monkey if only it hadn't went off some place. He have no such real control over the animal, partly because of it's instincts, but that was the best part of why he was keeping it as his pet. The capuchin seemed as though it had it's own mind and had it's own ways in helping him around, which had proved a many times before on how helpful his little 'Jackie' is.

_'BARBOSSA!'_

All of a sudden he heard his name being called by a familiar, and somewhat panicking voice.

"Miss Gale?" he said, hauling himself to his feet and faced the bushes. "Be there somethin' wrong, lass?"

After patiently waiting for the next few seconds, he didn't got an answer, which only made him wonder, and at the same time, concerned. Until another cry came.

_'BARBOSSAAA!'_

That was enough for him to understand that the brunette was in some kind of trouble. He quickly ran through the bushes, hand on the hilt of his sword just in case, and was struck with shock and fear when he saw blood spreading in the river with Olivia battling for her life against an incredibly large river crocodile.

He reached for his pistol, aimed at the beast, and bided his time for the opportune moment. Blue eyes flashing dangerously, his heart pounded inside his chest, echoing through both his ears, and then, the shot.

Thanks to him being an accurate shot, he was able to shoot one of the crocodile's eyes, blinding it on the left side for a brief moment, as the beast let go of the woman to try and cope with the pain it was going through.

Dropping his pistol somewhere, and taking off his coat along with his hat, Barbossa hurriedly plunged into the water, swam towards the bleeding brunette, and got both of them near a huge rock in the middle of the river. As Olivia hanged on to the rock, she pointed behind Barbossa, her eyes flashing fear, indicating that there was danger.

"Barbossa, behind you!" she cried out. It was too late for Barbossa to realize that the crocodile came back, as it caught him by the left arm.

Trying to endure the pain on his arm, Barbossa struggled to draw out his sword under water. After making certain that his arm was out of the way, he plunged the sword's blade from underneath the crocodile's jaw, and through the top of it's head.

Limp of being dead within an instant, the reptile's massive jaws loosened it's hold on the pirate's arm, as the pirate was finally able to swim away and go back to his bleeding companion.

Upon reaching her, she clung to him immediately, as they swam back to the other side of the river and finally got out of the water. Holding her close in his arms, he felt her shivered. Barabossa then reached for his coat and put it around the brunette, but was uncertain of what to do about her leg. Which was really bleeding badly, with possibilities that she may have lost a lot of blood already, forgetting that he was bleeding so himself.

"Barbossa?" came a familiar, manly voice.

Gibbs came out from behind the bushes with Jack the monkey on his shoulder. But the capuchin didn't seemed so happy as it was doing something with Gibbs' right ear.

"Sir, I found yer monkey, but it's messin' with me ear, and I don't know what..."

Stopping on his tracks, Gibbs stood wide-eyed when Barbossa and Olivia, both drenched and bleeding, welcomed his view, with Barbossa holstering his pistol back in place.

"What happened?" the old sailor asked, as he watched the Caspian lord lifted the brunette from the ground.

"Retrieve her breeches, and the rest of her belongings," ordered Barbossa to the newly arrived, with the capuchin finally returning to it's rightful place: at it's master's shoulder.

Not waiting for any further explanations of what just came about before he arrived, Gibbs did so, well having in mind that whatever the hell happened while he was gone, they needed to get back to the ship, and fast.

Stepping out into the jungle once more, Barbossa just realized that he wasn't quite certain of which direction was back. He looked down on the brunette in his arms and saw in her face how much she was in pain. He just had to find the way back, now. Turning his head to his precious pet, he gave the capuchin an order.

"Lead the way, Jack."

The capuchin jumped down to the ground and climbed a tree only to reach for a vine and swung from there to another, also pausing a moment or two, making sure that his master could see where he was going, as he gave out a screeching sound, pointing ahead.

Barbossa felt Gibbs' presence just from behind him.

"What now?" asked the sailor.

"We follow the monkey," was all Barbossa could say, and walked on, Gibbs following close behind.

* * *

**A/N:** I really don't know if there is a river in Madagascar, or whether if there are river crocodiles there, 'cause I've never been to Madagascar, really. But let's just all pretend that it somehow does for the sake of the story so far. *wink-wink* ;)

_Also a few acknowledgment for my favorite author, Nytd. A certain chapter form her story 'Naught but a Humble Pirate' inspired me about the whole crocodile attack. She wrote that a crocodile attack was the reason of how Barbossa got the large fang of some carnivore that the pirate had as an earring on his right ear. It was actually the tooth of the very same crocodile that attacked him. It's a good origin story about Barbossa, you should try reading it._


	9. Chapter 9

**- Chapter 9 -**

Pacing back and forth from where he stood, was Will Turner with his fiancée, Elizabeth Swann, sitting patiently on the sandy beach. She was getting more weary just by watching him, and thought perhaps by turning her attention to the sea and let her mind wander off somewhere, anywhere, before she forgets herself and hit the young man behind his head just to stop him.

"Where have they gone off to, now?" said Will, referring to three of their companions, who obviously were still not at their meeting place.

"It's not like they left us here, Will," replied Elizabeth, indicating the longboat just off shore not far from where they were, trying to reassure the lad. But more out of the reason to let him stop, rather than getting him to not worry much.

"But they've gone too long," the young blacksmith pressed on. "What if they're lost already?"

"We don't know that," Elizabeth responded quickly.

After finally stopping on his pacing, Will seemed to have been considering something, until he started to walk off towards the jungle.

"Where are you going?" asked the blond, wondering what Will had in mind this time.

"I'll at least go find them," said the young man, not even risking to look back at Elizabeth.

"And what if you get lost yourself?" Elizabeth had stood up from where she was seated and stormed towards Will, who had just turned around to face her. "Then you'll have me worrying about you till I decide to look for _you_ as well."

Opening his mouth to reply, Will found that there was nothing more he could say, and that Elizabeth was right. Closing his mouth, he sighed and made a look of resignation, walking back to the beach and away from the jungle. That was the moment where Barbossa's capuchin monkey appeared.

"Well, Jack is here," said Elizabeth, catching Will's attention, till they heard someone approaching from behind the trees.

"Barbossa? Gibbs?" said the young blacksmith tentatively. He was able to quickly take note of the blood on Barbossa's left arm, not to mention Olivia's situation in the pirate's arms. "What happened?"

Elizabeth had joined them, concern over her brunette friend clearly shown on her face.

"What did this to her?" the blond asked.

"Crocodile," was Barbossa's short reply. But before any of the two could say a word which would have only led to questions, the Caspian Lord quickly said, "No time to be explainin' when a life's at risk. Now, Turner..."

Barabossa was handing over Olivia to Will, but the young man was reluctant.

"We don't have the time, Turner!" said Barbossa, scowling, almost shouting at the young man. "Get her to the longboat!"

After finally deciding to take Olivia from Barbossa, Will quickly made his way to the boat, having in mind that Olivia may loose her life if he should be in any way more hesitant in helping, as Gibbs followed him closely behind, for the reason of helping the lad ready the boat.

As both Gibbs and Turner got their backs turned, Barbossa fell on one knee, panting, and groaning slightly, the pain and tiredness he was ignoring was already getting too much for him to bare. Elizabeth's first tentative action was to lunge at the pirate to help him up, but she wasn't able to as said pirate held out his hand to her from stopping her in what she was about to do.

"Last I wanted is help from anyone, Miss Swann," said the pirate, as he tried to haul himself back to his feet. "Let's to the ship."

Nodding, and doing everything she could to not lend Barbossa a hand, or an arm, in walking,Elizabeth tried to ignore the fact that it was apparent in Barbossa's features that he was in pain, because of his bleeding arm, and at the same time, tired, probably because he had to carry Olivia all the way back to the beach. And that he was trying to endure it all.

Apparently, pity or concern from another person is no option for a pirate with a reputation of being a black-hearted man. On that, Elizabeth took note, and swore she'd keep it in mind for the rest of her days. She'd never really understand men, (or pirates in the like), with their prides and all, but neither could she question it.

* * *

The throbbing pain on her head was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling on her left leg, as Olivia opened her eyes and found that she was staring up at a wooden ceiling. That was when she realized that she was probably already back on the ship. She tried to sit up, on what she found to be a hammock, and saw Tia Dalma tending to Barbossa's left arm, both sitting on barrels. She took note of her book that Henrick gave her in Barbossa's hand, as it appeared to be that the pirate was reading it with interest. She also took note that she was wearing an already dry shirt. Compliments of Captain Neehov, perhaps?

"T-Tia?" said the brunette tentatively, a hand to her head.

The witch looked back to her and flashed her toothed grin. "Welcom' back, Olivia Gale."

"How are ya?" asked Barabossa, glancing up from the book he was reading, and sliding down the sleeve of his shirt, covering the wound on his arm that Tia Dalma had just finished suturing.

"Fine...I think," answered Olivia, trying to sit up on her hammock, as Tia Dalma stood up and approached her.

"Drink?" offered the voodoo priestess, handing a mug of coffee to the brunette. "Ta fight de cold, an' de pain." She nodded once on the brunette's wounded leg. The mug was eventually taken from Tia's hand by a very much willing Olivia, who had herself on a sitting position already on her hammock, as the brunette made her first sip of the coffee.

"This be a good book ye have, Miss Gale," Barbossa spoke again after Tia left, his gaze completely on the book he held. "It goes well with my likin', same as ye have. Yer Dutch lover boy have taste."

Mentally rolling her eyes, Olivia ignored the fact that Barbossa once again referred to Henrick as her _Dutch lover boy_, and continued to drink the coffee Tia Dalma gave her.

After a few sip, she thought of settling the cup down somewhere but seemed to be having trouble of placing it on the floor, since she found it hard to bend over at her situation and with her wounded leg still stinging her with pain. While she blamed the crocodile that attacked her on the river, Barbossa was already aware of what she was trying, or wanted, to do with her mug. She was a little surprise that the pirate actually pushed the barrel that Tia Dalma sat on moments ago with his right foot, and was pushing it towards her, stopping at a position near enough for her to finally settle the mug down and out of her way.

Although she was somehow thankful, she thought not to voice it out and just settled her mug, watching the pirate with her carefully, who had his eyes pinned on the book he was reading. He couldn't blame the man. It was a very good story, at least for her, it was.

She once again tried to lie down, but simply couldn't, as her leg troubled her once more.

"¡Mierda!" she cried out, cursing at her discomfort.

Barbossa looked up from his book, to the brunette on the hammock. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, don't mind me," said Olivia, finally letting be that she remained seated on the hammock. "Just cursing."

"In what language, if I may ask," said the pirate again, folding a page in the book and settled it down on the barrel that he sat upon, standing up to his feet. He grabbed at the mug of coffee where Olivia settled it and replaced it beside the book, as he took his position and sat on the barrel in front of the brunette's hammock.

"Spanish." It took only a moment before Olivia noticed the look on Barbossa's face. "What?"

"Ye speak Spanish?" asked the pirate.

"I haven't told you?" replied the brunette. "I've been teaching Elizabeth a word or two in Spanish. You didn't know?"

"Not till now, Miss Gale," Barbossa said, placing his arms across his chest. A gesture Olivia somehow had missed seeing.

"Well, I suppose I still have time to tell you about it." The brunette settled herself to be somehow comfortable, as he faced the pirate before her.

"My parents made me go to school to the priest of our village when I was still very young," she said, telling her tale. "Father Antonio, as I recall his name. He taught me mathematics, and the like. On languages he simply taught me a few like Latin, and Spanish was one of them."

"So yer tellin' me that ye also know Latin?" asked the pirate again. While she shook her head as an answer.

"I don't quite remember most of my Latin now," she explained. "But my Spanish is still good. You know, somehow."

"An' how's that?"

"Father Antonio's a Spaniard. I talk with him a lot in Spanish."

Quirking a brow, it appeared to Barbossa that he might just be too inclined to see just how good the brunette's Spanish was indeed.

"'Twould not be much if I ask fer an example, aye?" he said.

"Well, let me see." Olivia became thoughtful for a moment, thinking of any example in Spanish, until her gaze fell upon Barbossa. She smiled, an idea of flirting a little came to mind, as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Usted está intimidando."

"Translation?" asked the Caspian Lord.

"You're intimidating," came the reply.

Barbossa once again quirked brow, along with it was a thin and subtle smile. He might have gotten the idea of where this may lead, as he said, "Ye have anythin' more under yer sleeves, lass?"

"Usted es también encantador a su manera oscura y complicada_,_" came another Spanish response from the brunette.

"And that would be?" he asked again.

"You're also charming in your own dark and complicated way."

Barbossa, this time, leaned much closer to Olivia. "Is that so?" he smiled at her.

Eyeing the pirate more closely, Olivia had one more Spanish sentence in store for him.

"_Me gusta estar en tu presencia mucho. Y me gustaría saber por qué._"

Again, Barbossa asked what the sentence meant, but Olivia, shaking her head, was not willing to give an answer.

"_That_, good sir," she said, "is for me to know, and for you to find out."

And Barbossa drew in much closer. "Trust me, lass. I'll find out."

Having his face a mere inches before her, Olivia couldn't help herself but carefully place a hand to his cheek, as it was the second time she did so, surprising the pirate, which showed on his face. That was when she thought that perhaps it was time she thank him more properly from saving her life, before she would be able to make her own way to the Locker without them.

The Caspian Lord eyed the brunette's face carefully, but his gaze met her two grey eyes, watching him as closely as he was watching her.

"I had every fate in you," she said to him. "When I called your name, I knew you'd come...for me."

"An' what makes ye think I came fer you?" he asked, although he knew all too well that what she said was true.

She flashed a smile to him.

_Dammit!_ How could he possibly resist that?

"Was is it not?" she said.

Something in her smile and the way how she was at that moment, made Barbossa lift up her chin to him, carefully pinched between his right index finger and thumb, as he dared to claim, _really and finally_ claim, that first kiss from her.

She closed her eyes, parted her lips for him, and waited, as he claimed her shaming pink lips in a deep and passionate kiss. As he parted his own for her, she responded with the same amount of passion that he once gave her in his kiss. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, as he roamed his own sharp nailed hands around her body, feeling her shape.

Unlike the many whores that he tasted, Barbossa found Olivia quite different, judging by how she tasted like under his tongue. The brunette he was currently kissing didn't tasted salty like the sea, nor did she tasted like rum. She tasted sweet, and just a little hint of sour, like his most precious, green apples.

It was then unknown to both that Elizabeth was making her way down the companionway and was cut short in her tracks when she saw what was coming about at the hammock of where Olivia was lying down and was kissing, or was being kissed, (either way), by Barbossa. At first she was dubious of what to do next, until she thought that the best possible option was to go back up on deck.

And reaching indeed back on deck, it was Will whom she first bumped into, where the young man noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"I thought you were to have a talk with Olivia," said the blacksmith.

"I was," she simply said. Then she thought of changing the subject. "And where are you off to?"

"Down," said Will, nodding once to the hatch. "I'm to talk to Barbossa about something."

"No!" Elizabeth dared to stand in Will's way, keeping in mind that the two below should not be disturbed. "I cannot simply let you do that."

Will's brows furrowed. "Why?"

Slipping a hand to the blacksmith's arm, Elizabeth led him away.

"Trust me, Will, you wouldn't want to be there," she said, leaving no room for the blacksmith to argue further.

Meanwhile, back down below...

Barbossa's hand wandered unconsciously to Olivia's wounded leg, where he unintentionally had put a slight pressure on it, making the brunette pull back from the kiss, gasping a little pain. Smiling, Barbossa simply thought that it was best to stop at that point.

"Perhaps some other time, aye?" he asked her.

"_Some other time_," she repeated with a smile.

He stood up from where he was seated on the barrel and took the book with him. Then, he left her with a flowery kiss on her hand, and a wink as bonus. After which, he left to go out on deck.

Olivia bit on her finger slightly, but found her hand wandered off to her cheek. She thought she might have just felt herself blush.

* * *

**A/N:** If you want to know what Olivia said last to Barbossa in Spanish, here it is: _"I like to be in your presence much. And I'd like to know why."_ As to how Barbossa would find out, he's got his ways. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**- Chapter 10 -**

To at least fight boredom, since Tia Dalma said that she wouldn't be allowed, or couldn't be able, to walk until three weeks pass, Olivia was doomed to pass time by herself for the next couple of weeks of the month. Although she was still in luck, since Henrick had once again gave her a new book, and this time, she was surprised that he handed out to her a book full of plays that was written by none other than the famous playwright of the Elizabethan age, William Shakespeare.

When she asked the man how and why he had such a book, the Dutchman only said, "It is how I keep my English good." Yet it wasn't even a very satisfying answer, and neither was she certain whether it answers her question, but still...

Once, when Barbossa visited her, he found her reading the book.

"Ye found a new book to yer likin', I can see," he said while making his way to her hammock.

She looked up, two grey eyes showing surprise. "Oh! Well, yes, eventually."

He joined her by dragging a nearby barrel beside the hammock, as he sat on it, arms firmly placed across his chest.

"What book be it this time?" he asked the brunette.

"You'll be surprise," she replied with a grin.

"Try me," Barbossa said, returning the grin with a toothed one of his own.

Shaking her head, as she once again gazed down on the printed pages of the book she was holding, Olivia said, "It's Shakespeare." She was right about Barbossa being surprised.

"_Shakespeare_?" the pirate repeated. "From who have you got this book?"

"Please, it's not like you don't know," said the brunette, she then took note of the look on Barbossa's face when she glanced up to him briefly.

"Compliments from Henrick again?" he asked, standing up from where he was seated on the barrel only to put the said barrel aside and look down on the brunette.

Olivia only nodded, her attention eaten by interest as she eagerly read the play _Julius Cesar_.

"How the blazes did that man come by with such a book?" the Caspian Lord scoffed.

Once again having her attention back to the auburn haired pirate in front of her, Olivia couldn't help but notice how Barbossa put much disdain on just mentioning the Dutch first mate.

"What do you have against Henrick anyway?" she asked.

"There where you be wrong, Miss Gale," he replied, holding up a finger. "Now you see, 'tis not what I have against the lad, but it be about what I simply _have_ that he so dearly wanted to take."

A quirked brow appeared in the brunette's face. "What you _have_?" she said almost incredulously. "What possession could you possibly have that Henrick would be too inclined in taking from you?"

Her gaze was met with two intense blue eyes, making her heartbeat skipped a little faster.

"I was merely referrin' to ye."

It wasn't the fact that she was mistaken that made her heart pound more harder within her breast, but it was how Barbossa referred to her as what he _have_ that Henrick would want to take from him. Was he confessing jealousy over the Dutch trying to be friendly with her?

"Oh," she merely said. "Well, I...I suppose we could arrange that." It was even far harder to keep herself at ease, most especially when he drew in much closer towards her. "Now, you see, Barbossa, I...I..."

"Go on," he said in a whisper, as she felt his breath shaming her cheeks.

"What Henrick does si-simply doesn't...doesn't...uh, concern me." The more he came closer, the more she struggled for words in what to say.

"What is it that concerns you then, if I may be too bold to ask, milady," he spoke again.

Was she ever hearing all correctly? Did he just called her '_milady_'?

She swallowed hard. "Uh, w-w-what I would be too concern on is...is..."

"Is?"

"Is what...what _you_ simply do. And..."

Whatever she had to say furthermore, had been lost as he claimed her lips in a crushing but careful kiss. Which only lasted a little shorter than she expected it would be.

"_O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_" she said almost breathless, using one of Romeo's lines at the balcony scene.

Drawing back, away from her, he simply replied with, "_What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?_"

Eyebrows shutting high on her forehead with surprise, Olivia couldn't believe what she heard.

"You know that line?" she simply asked the pirate, who in turn only chuckled to her.

"You belittle me greatly, Miss Gale," he said, lightly brushing his thumb under her chin. "I've read _Romeo and Juliet_ once."

"But when? How? And why?" came her questions, still not believing that a man such the one in front of her would read a tragedy about young love. Or even reading any of Shakespeare's works all in all.

"Now, now, there be none of that," he said, dismissing the matter, as he once again kissed her, but this time, just merely brushing his lips on hers. "I'd best be goin' off to now, milady. There be matters on deck that's needin' me attention."

As he turned his back on her, she couldn't help but notice one small thing that he left one out on his quick response with him using Juliet's line as a reply to her using Romeo's line; it wasn't night yet. At the same time, she silently replied to him in her thoughts, where she thought that she'd prefer '_milady_' to simply being '_Miss Gale_'.

* * *

While Marty had no idea why he was even with Pintel and Ragetti (Barbossa already ordered them be freed) in the first place, all that he remembered was it had something to do about Gibbs. They've been looking for the old sailor and was wondering that perhaps said sailor was down at the rum cellars again, probably out having a drink again. It was a fact that made them thought that perhaps Gibbs' love for rum was the reason why Jack Sparrow and him got along well. Then again, who knows what made these two men get along with each other.

As the three of them reached the rum cellars, they were right about two things; that Gibbs was there indeed, and he was _indeed_ drinking rum.

"We was lookin' all over for yah," said Pintel, none so please by the manner of his voice. "Barbossa was, to say the least."

"I was lookin' for a drink, is all," replied Gibbs flippantly with another swig of the rum he held in his hand.

"There's water at the fo'c'sle," said Marty to the friend.

"Pffft! It's not water, it's grog," huffed Pintel. "Only decent drink here is rum for us pirates."

"Ssshh!" hushed Ragetti to his uncle, with a warning. "They'd hear us."

"Is jus' us here," Pintel replied, giving Ragetti a quick glance.

"It's not like they could understand us," added Marty, out of reassuring.

"But there be always three who could," warned Gibbs, referring to the handful of people aboard the Dutch ship that could understand English.

"Neehov's too busy," shrugged Ragetti after reconsidering matters.

"First mate don't even give an eye on us," added Pintel, as he took the bottle of rum from Gibbs to take a swig himself. Gibbs was surprised, scowled a little, but eventually let the balding pirate have a drink.

"What about the cabin boy?" asked Marty, who's question seemed to have gotten the rest in considering matters more closely, as all three men looked back to Gibbs, who had gotten back the rum from Pintel and was having another swig from it.

Only seconds past before Gibbs realized the eyes set on him.

"What might the boy do down here?" he shrugged, giving an air of flippancy on his answer, in which it made the others reassured. "So, Barbossa be lookin' for me, you say?"

"Somethin' to do about poppet," answered Pintel, referring to Elizabeth.

Gibbs almost choke himself with the rum, he realized that he had forgotten something.

"The practice!" he almost shouted, replacing the cork on the bottle of rum and placed it back to the cellars. "Barbossa's to teach Miss Elizabeth to fight two at once today! Hurry, lads! Let's not keep the man waitin'."

As all four of them faced the companionway to go up deck once more, Marty thought he saw one of the barrels rocked slightly, but ignored it along the way.

"Why you?" Pintel was saying to Gibbs. "Why not Turner?"

"Perhaps Barbossa would like to take it easy on the lass," answered Gibbs, waiting patiently for the others to got up before making his first step on the stairs himself.

"But Barbossa doesn't take it easy on anyone," countered Ragetti, quite telling the truth.

"Aye," agreed Gibbs, "Barbossa ain't a pirate lord fer nothin'. But this all be Will's idea, now step to. I've wasted too much time."

After all four had left the rum cellars, just behind the barrel that which Marty had noticed before, came out the cabin boy. He had heard everything that the small group was talking about, and he understood it all too well. But only one word really did caught his attention and made him stay awhile, hidden behind the barrel; the group called themselves 'pirates'. All this time they had pirates with them aboard hiding right under their noses! He just had to tell the captain what he found out. Especially that he just found out that one of the pirates aboard was what they call as a Pirate Lord.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, this is a terribly short one. But I can't help it about the suspense. He he. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**- Chapter 11 -**

"_Wat heeft u zeggen?_"

Neehov couldn't believe what he just heard from his faithful cabin boy, and the only thing he could say was the same question anyone would ask in similar situations, which is 'What did you say?'

"_Het is wel de waarheid, kapitein!_," said the cabin boy. "I heard them at the rum cellars. They called themselves pirates, sir. They even said that one of them was a Pirate Lord."

Neehov hushed at the boy, a finger to his lips, as he went over to the cabin doors which was opened ajar. He took a peek where he saw on deck, Barbossa teaching the young Miss Elizabeth with the sword, but this time, with the help of Mister Gibbs. The half-Dutch captain then closed the doors quietly, turning back to the boy then settled to sit down on the nearest chair.

"_SPREKEN in het Nederlands, jongen. Zij zouden kunnen horen._ (Speak in Dutch, boy. They might hear us), " the captain said, and the boy only nodded. "Now, tell me what exactly you heard."

The boy nodded again, and replied in Dutch. "_Ja, kapitein. Dit is wat ik hoorde ..._(Yes, captain. This is what I heard...)"

With ears all open, Neehov braced himself for the next words.

So, he had pirates aboard his ship. And one of them is a Pirate Lord? It had been a long time since he last were with pirates. But this certainly was the first time he could have had the pleasure of being in the presence of a pirate lord. And he wasn't aware of it, till now.

* * *

Will glanced over for the fifth time to where Barbossa and Olivia was seated, eating their meal while seemingly talking about anything in particular. Anything at all that they could possibly think of, that he couldn't get himself to hear. It was that he was troubled about the fact on how close the two were. He had only noticed it so after the incident in Madagascar. Might there be something happened that he missed?

While Will was still in the middle of wondering, Elizabeth noticed how the blacksmith might have looked like. That was when she also turned her head towards Barbossa and Olivia. She then nudged at Will's arm, successfully catching the young man's attention.

"Is there anything wrong, Will?" asked Elizabeth.

Will shook his head. "Nothing."

"Will Turner, you're a terrible liar," said Elizabeth, almost glowering. "I've seen how you were looking at them." Elizabeth jerked her head towards where Will kept looking at for the past three minutes.

Sighing, Will gave in. "You're right. But it's just that I can't help myself. I mean, look at them Elizabeth. Something happened, and I have no idea what it could possibly be to make them that close." The young blacksmith lifted a spoonful of his meal to his mouth, and swallowed it before he spoke once again. "Or haven't you noticed? They look like they've known each other for years."

Pondering on the thought that whether or not she should tell Will what she knew about the two, Elizabeth found herself glancing back to the pirate lord and the brunette. She sighed and looked down on her food. "Perhaps I should tell you."

The young Turner looked up once again to the blond. And this time, with great interest.

"Remember the time when you said you'd want to speak to Barbossa, but I did not let you and led you away?"

Will nodded. "Yes. What about it?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, not certain whether or not it was a good idea, but Will deserves to know it. He is part of the crew. Barbossa's crew, at least.

"Something did happen, Will," she said.

"_What_ happened?" asked the still clueless young man.

"A kiss happened." It wasn't long before Elizabeth noticed the look on Will's face. "Well?"

"They...kissed?" asked Will, quirking a brow.

"Yes, I saw them with my own eyes," nodded Elizabeth.

"But I thought Olivia still loves Jack." Will sounded as though he wouldn't believe Elizabeth at all, but a small part of him wanted to. Though his mind kept denying such a fact was possible.

"The heart can be fickle, Will," replied the blond simply. "It is true in most people."

A touch of somewhat realization, and something else, appeared on Will's face, something Elizabeth couldn't understand what. But she soon found out, only she wasn't expecting such a thing.

"If that were true, what of your heart?" asked the blacksmith.

Elizabeth felt her lips moved, but no words came out. She only looked away, a heavy feeling on her heart suddenly seized her chest. Will didn't liked what he saw and apologized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a foolish thing."

Perhaps a simple 'It's alright' reply was best, but Elizabeth decided to walk away. Meanwhile, Will wasn't certain what to do. Either he follows Elizabeth, and leave it be. In the end, he chose the second option.

* * *

The evening breeze was cold as it had always been, with Barbossa finding himself once again by rails of the Dutch ship for a thousandth time, maybe even more. He was munching on an apple, a delight he had always enjoyed, and had not been able to enjoy for quite a while. But he wasn't going to be alone, he was waiting patiently for someone, as he ate more of the green flesh from the fruit.

She eventually showed up a few seconds earlier than he expected, having two mugs with her. She handed him one as he looked down on it with a quirked brow. When he looked up, the look on his face told her much that he was asking what the liquid was in his cup.

"Rum," she simply answered.

Barbossa nodded, and sipped a few of the rum. He offered the apple to the brunette, and she only took him by the wrist, took a small bite on the fruit, then continued to drink her own rum.

"It's been a while since we found ourselves here by the railings again, don't you think?" Olivia spoke again.

"Aye," agreed Barbossa. "Most of me best memories 'bout ye are by the railings." He meant to tease, and Olivia only smiled at him.

"Young Will Turner has been asking, by the way," she said.

Moments ago, before she was able to come back on deck, Will had talked to her about what was between her and Barbossa.

"About what?" asked the old pirate.

"About us," answered the brunette.

"Intrigued, is he?" said Barbossa, a grin on his face.

"A bit more shocked, actually," Olivia replied, returning the grin.

Moments later, Olivia found Barbossa drawing in closer to her, it then became apparent that he intended to kiss her.

Although smiling, the brunette thought it wasn't a good idea."Hector..." She tried to stop the pirate while hopelessly backing away.

"What?" asked the Caspian lord, only a little disappointed.

"We're on deck. There are people." Olivia tried to sound reasonable.

"Let 'em see," replied Barbossa.

"See what? That I lost my heart to an old geezer?"

Olivia meant to tease, but if she thought it would at least keep Barbossa from kissing her, she was wrong.

"Let these bloomin' cockroaches see that they shouldn't lay a hand upon ye if they know what's best fer them."

Something in the way Barbossa told her that made Olivia changed her mind. But it took an entire minute before she truly gave in.

"Just kiss me already," she said in almost a whisper.

Grinning almost in an evil way, Barbossa drew in, patient, and certain, that he'd have that kiss, until a big ball of fur landed on the wooden rails, having Olivia jumped from surprise. The entire moment utterly ruined.

"Jack!" shouted Barbossa to his pet. But the monkey only jumped up and down on the rails and screeched as though angry as well. Eventually it just hopped onto Barbossa's shoulder, fretting with his master's hair. The old pirate only rolled his eyes and let it slip away.

"Apparently your pet doesn't quite like our new found '_relationship_'," said Olivia, smiling to herself on the thought of having a rivalry with a monkey instead of another woman. But perhaps it was for the best?

"He be too possessive over me," Barbossa teased with a wink.

"Oh dear." Olivia feigned being afraid. "I got a jealous monkey as a rival ."

"Aye, it _should_ be jealous," said Barbossa suddenly, catching Olivia off guard. His features completely changed. "You see, milady, he's fightin' over havin' me attention. Since ye have it fer a good amount of time."

Either it was the look on Barbossa's eyes, or the words he said, or the realization of how much she had fallen in love with the man, Olivia wasn't certain. But she thought that was about the most charming thing a man could have ever told her.

In the end, the two ended up in laughter. With Jack the monkey finally not minding Olivia's presence, at all. As the journey was finally nearing to an end. But would they still be able to reach Singapore? Or something bad was bound to happen along the way? None of them could say, because they weren't aware of what Neehov just found out...

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know it's another very short chapter. I'm loosing ideas for the past few days. But perhaps I'll do better on future chapters. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**- Chapter 12 -**

Night. They have crossed the Indian Ocean, finally, and was already sailing on the China seas. The lookout on the crow's nest of the Dutch ship widened his eyes, as he was certain on what he just caught sight of. He shouted to the others on deck in Dutch, pointing at the direction of the nearing docks. Everyone looked forward, and far beyond the bow of the ship, there they saw what the fuss was about.

There was a gleam of somewhat excitement and hope in Olivia's eyes when she went up to the railings. She looked up to the tall man standing beside her, as he looked back to her. She didn't mutter a word, but he nodded to her as though he knew what she was about to ask.

"Aye," said Barbossa to her. "Singapore."

As they approached the docks, all the rest of the pirate crew were at the railings. Their expressions all showed relief and thankfulness, but there was also fear and uncertainty deep within the corners of their minds and chest. There was no telling how things were to come about in Singapore, and there was no telling whether all their plans are to come about well, or else lead to disaster. If it ever comes down to a fight, though, each and every one of them knew that blood spill was inevitable.

Moments later, the Dutch ship had finally made port, as the small English crew found themselves in another side of the docks, somewhere dark and quite away from people. Barbossa was suspicious the moment Neehov asked for them to wait in that place. There was either something wrong, or there was something that the half-Dutch captain knows that shouldn't be known. Which ever it was, all in all, it was something bad.

The small crew of English pirates then waited for a total of about thirty seconds before Neehov finally showed up.

"Sorry for waiting that long," greeted the half-Dutch captain as he came stepping out from the dark with his first mate following close by behind him.

"We was but wonderin' what be it that's took ye too long," greeted back Barbossa with a smirk, his hand cautiously landed at the hilt of his sword, slowly and in a very subtle movement.

"Then we should go straight to the point," said Neehov, finally managing to smile. Barbossa was certain it wasn't a smirk.

Neehov's expressions quickly turned serious, as he placed both hands on his waist. "I know who you are..._Captain_ Barbossa."

The pirate lord's eyes widened, as his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. He almost complied to the urge of drawing out his sword.

"So is the rest of you," Neehov continued. "I know that all of you are pirates. And because of that, I know that your business probably involves Sao Feng. Although I do not know exactly what business is that."

Barbossa's eyes flicked with caution towards Henrick, before looking back to Neehov. "Do we find ourselves in trouble then, Cap'n?" He was surprised when Neehov flashed a rather friendly smile.

"No," said the Dutchman shaking his head. "In truth, I want to meet you here to warn you."

"Warn us?" said Will from behind Barbossa, where the young man had been standing with Elizabeth all the while. "From what?"

"That the East India Trading Company has marines roaming around the city at this very moment," informed Neehov.

"The Company is here? In Singapore?" repeated Elizabeth, as though being skeptical.

"Wait," Olivia thought best to interfere. She had a few questions herself. "Why warn us about this? Why not just hand us over to the Company?"

"Indeed," agreed Barbossa. "But before that, how did ye come by the information of who we truly are?"

"Simple question only needs simple answer," Neehov replied, his smile never leaving his face. "Let us just say, that it is one of the advantages of having a cabin boy aboard your ship."

The small group of pirates on the way back, which included Gibbs, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti, shared a look with one another, with Cotton left out wondering why his comrades were like that. But he'd eventually find out about it.

"As to why I warned you," the Dutchman spoke again, "well, that is quite simple too."

Neehov took a brief moment before saying, "I used to be one of you."

Everyone stared at the Dutch captain in surprise. Only Barbossa was able to voice out what was going on their minds.

"One of..._us_?"

Nodding, Neehov's smile broadened more, memories came flooding suddenly into his thoughts. "Yes, yes. The old times. Besides, I've always hated the EITC. I ended up becoming a privateer under it when I got into an encounter with Beckett."

The English pirates were silenced once more.

"Hate that man more. Know what I mean, don't you, Henrick?" said Neehov, patting his first mate on the shoulder. "Henrick here is one of those men who sailed with me for too long. He was just a teenager when he first came pirating with my crew."

"And it was good times too," replied Henrick, smiling subtly to his captain. "Until the Company, that is."

Neehov laughed. "Ah, but I was made to retire when the infamous Jack Sparrow came!"

All the English pirates' ears pricked up by the mentioned name.

"Gave him my work, and made me to leave with a fair amount of money." The Dutch captain held out his open arms to his side, as though indicating to himself. "Now see where I am. An honest merchant sailor. Or not so honest at all."

"Forgive me if I seem in a rush," interfered Olivia once more, "but could we get along with this in a more faster pace?"

The Dutchman once again flashed a friendly smile. "Of course." Neehov then indicated a hand to Henrick, by which, the first mate pulled out a rolled piece of paper and handed it over to Barbossa. The tall pirate looked up to the first mate with a rather suspicious look but took the paper and unrolled it either way. And just on how Barbossa's eyes widened by the sight of the contents of the paper, didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

"What is it?" asked the brunette, trying to take a peek of the contents on the paper herself. Will and Elizabeth was tempted to do the same.

"Is this...This is..." Will tried to say, but was rather having a hard time saying it straight.

"These are blueprints of every possible building in Singapore that's of property to Sao Feng, including underground tunnels that may lead to his bath house." It was Elizabeth who was able to say it, at the least.

"Where have ye come by these?" asked the Caspian lord.

The Dutch captain only shrugged. "Got possession of it by chance during the pirating days. Kept it, thinking that perhaps it could be of good use to me in the future. But never would I have thought that it would be this way."

That was at least enough for Barbossa. Clearly Neehov indeed didn't have any intentions of handing them over to the EITC, nor did the Dutchman had any intentions of getting into trouble with them, as the Caspian lord turned over the blueprints to Gibbs.

"Master Gibbs, you an' Turner here find a tunnel that would lead to the steam room of Sao Feng's private _corner_ inside his bath house," ordered Barbossa. Will was already half way towards Gibbs when the pirate was finished. "As fer ye, Miss Swann," Barbossa then turned his attention to the blond haired lass, "I expect ye memorized the Pirate Song fer our sake."

Quirking a brow with surprising confidence to the tall pirate, Elizabeth said, "I assure you, Captain, I know every word by heart."

"Good. Step to and join the others."

By 'join the others', Barbossa meant to tell Elizabeth to simply step back and get ready to leave at any moment. He just had to say goodbyes and a few more things to the Dutch captain still in their midst. Olivia was still there with him, silently standing there as though waiting for her orders to be given.

Neehov spoke seconds before Barbossa as even able to open his mouth.

"I understand that you would still need to plan everything out, so you would need a place to stay. I suggest Wun Xi tavern. No one would bother you there. That's where most fugitives went to have a low profile."

Barbossa only nodded. "And what of ye an' yer men?" he suddenly asked.

"We have no need to stay here for too long," replied the Dutchman. "After resupplying, with business be over and settled, we leave first thing tomorrow."

"Fair winds to ye, Cap'n Neehov," was the only thing Barbossa could ever think of saying. The man wasn't really that bad.

"You know," said the Dutchman, "I always wanted to sail under, or at least with, a Pirate Lord. So it has been an honor, Captain Barbossa."

Both men nodded to each other, each smiling, as they turned to leave. Olivia moved along to turn around as well when Barbossa tried to walk off, but Henrick hadn't said_ his_ goodbyes yet.

"Miss Gale, wait!" said the first mate, successful in his attempt to halt the brunette.

"Yes?" asked Olivia, having turned around once again to face Henrick.

It took about five seconds of hesitation before Henrick was able to speak. "I will miss you."

If ever Olivia noticed how Barbossa turned around sharply, ears pricked up in attention to what the younger man said, she didn't show it. But she completely missed out how the others were all in attention...too.

She felt her mouth moved, but Olivia took about a few moments more before she could make up of something to say.

"Well, I...I don't rightly know what to say," she blurted out. "But Henrick, you see...well, I hope you understand if I either couldn't say the same thing for you."

The smile that showed across the first mate's face was surprisingly not sad. "You need not say anything at all."

Was it just how friendly the man had been to her for the last six months, or was it the fact that she thought he deserves something more than just a stupid reply, Olivia wasn't even certain that it could be both, as she took the few steps towards the first mate, and took both his hands in hers. She looked up straight into his eyes, knowing well herself that what she would say, was entirely true, after all.

"No. I'm sorry. I suppose I'll miss you too."

The smile on Henrick's face broadened, and kissed both of the brunette's hands, then walked off to catch up with his captain, who was waiting for him patiently.

As Olivia went to join her own companions, she was met with Barbossa's intense blue gaze. She knew what it meant but she didn't say a word about it to him. She only flashed him a smile and took his arm, he didn't bother, leading him away into the night, followed by the other eight. They would have to find this Wun Xi tavern immediately, and very quietly in the dark, so as to avoid the marines, whom are, if what Captain Neehov said was true, roaming around the city at the moment.

* * *

Everything was in order, Elizabeth sung the Song perfectly, and would likely catch the attention of any of the Singaporean pirates around. The rest would have to do their own parts in their own respective positions. As for Barbossa, he had to get there to Elizabeth's side when the right time comes. And as the Caspian lord went on along a bridge, a soft grip from a hand caught his arm. He turned to face whoever it was. It was her. The brunette. Olivia Gale.

"Will got inside, he's to steal the charts as we speak. I'm going there now to assist him," she informed him.

He only nodded to her and jerked his head in an attempt to tell her to go. But as she nodded back in return and made off to leave, he caught her by the arm, pulled her close, against him, and took her lips in a deep kiss, which lasted about a brief moment. When he pulled back, he waited for her to open her eyes to look straight into it, as he said, "Take care of Turner."

Her jaw dropped in incredulity, but managed to breath out a short laugh, drawing a smile across her face. When she looked back up to him, there was a mixture of playfulness and disappointment in her eyes. "And here I was," she said, "thinking that perhaps you were to tell _me_ to take care."

Smiling on how she took his humor, the pirate lord let go of his hold around her waist, and once again indicated for her to go...

Minutes later, Barbossa found himself making his grand entrance, stepping down the steps of a stone stairs.

"What makes ye think she's alone?" he said, his words indicated to the Singaporean pirate, who turned out to be Tai Huang, first mate to the pirate lord, Sao Feng.

"You protect her?" replied the first mate.

Elizabeth moved fast, positioned himself behind Tai Huang, and had a knife under the Asian pirate's chin, her other arm holding him in place.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" she hissed into the pirate's ear between clenched teeth.

Although Barbossa was impressed by how much Elizabeth had learned indeed from all those six months, he still needed to remind the pirate lass that it wasn't time yet to slit a few throats.

"Yer master's expectin' us," the Caspian lord simply said. He then gave Elizabeth a stern look. "And an unexpected death will cast a slight _pall_ to our meetin'."

Elizabeth let go of Tai Huang, that was the moment a few EITC marines came marching along. Moments later, both Elizabeth and Barbossa found themselves being led into some tunnel by the Singaporean pirates. Wherever they were going, it may be the safest and fastest way to get to Sao Feng himself.

Everything was at least going well...for the moment.

* * *

"Hmm, this is of odd coincidence," said Sao Feng, scratching slightly on his bald head with his needle sharp nails.

Finally, after having gone through security which meant having all their weapons discarded, with Elizabeth having to remove her pants as well, they have met Sao Feng personally, and was then currently in terms of negotiations with the Singaporean pirate lord at the moment.

"Because you happened to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" interfered Elizabeth.

Though her interference didn't quite sat well with Barbossa, the old pirate didn't even mind, and just let it slip.

"No." said Sao Feng, answering Elizabeth. "Because earlier this day, nor far from here, thieves broke in my most revered uncle's temple, " he said, Barbossa and Elizabeth sharing a look, as the pirate lord of the South China sea walked towards a nearby Singaporean seated at a small table, who handed him a rolled charts, "and tried to made of with these."

Sao Feng indicated to the charts he held, with a smirk.

"The Navigational Charts," he said, "the route to the Farthest Gates." Sao Feng then threw the charts over to Tai Huang, in which the first mate caught it deftly with both hands. Once again, Sao Feng approached Barbossa. "Wouldn't it be amazing, if this venture of yours, took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that," answered Barbossa, managing to smile despite himself.

Sao Feng nodded subtly to one of his pirates nearby a bath tub. That was when those said pirates pulled out from the tub, a very wet and breathless Will Turner and Olivia Gale. Both had their arms tied to a single wooden beam over their shoulders. Elizabeth and Barbossa's eyes widened in surprise and shock to see their lovers at such a situation.

The pirate lord of the South China sea walked over to the tub and to the two that were tied to one another. He pointed a finger to Will.

"These are the thieves," Sao Feng said. "Are their faces familiar to you?"

Barbossa and Elizabeth both shook their heads. Sao Feng smirked, pulling out his wooden dagger.

"Then I guess they have no further need of it."

Sao Feng made off to kill Will, when Elizabeth gave out a short gasped of 'No!'. Barbossa couldn't blame the lass. Whatever Sao Feng intended why he feigned in killing Turner, he succeeded. Although, that meant trouble to the small group of English pirates. Meanwhile, Olivia only looked away, shutting her eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh she never knew she was holding back. When she opened her eyes, she was even more worried of Barbossa and Elizabeth's situation than of Will and herself.

"So, you come into my city, and you betray my hospitality," said the Singaporean pirate lord, once again approaching Barbossa.

"Sao Feng, I assure you," Barbossa tried to say, "I have no idea..."

"THAT THEY WOULD GET CAUGHT?" Sao Feng cut in with a furious shout. All the other Asian pirates flinched from their tubs, ready for any orders from their captain.

"You attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker," said Sao Feng, walking back to his throne, as Barbossa had to held out an arm to stop Elizabeth, as the blond pirate lass tried to make off as though to approach Sao Feng, "when I cannot help but wonder..." The Singaporean captain faced the two English pirates one more time "...Why?"

As Barbossa threw a Piece of Eight towards Sao Feng, and tried to talk some sense into the then angered Singaporean pirate, Olivia took the moment of talking with the young lad tied behind her.

"Will? Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

Olivia looked around cautiously on the nearby Asian pirates before speaking again. "We'll need teamwork to get out of this."

Will considered his and Olivia's situation. "I see your point. Quick question, when it is time, backwards or forwards?"

"Absolutely forwards," answered the brunette.

"Alright," said Will, shifting his right foot uncomfortably on his side, "my right to your left then."

As Olivia and Will agreed, Barbossa was finished telling Sao Feng about the Song being sung, and that the Brethren should be called. Sao Feng, seemingly trying to contain an anger, only turned to one of the Singaporean women behind him, and said, "More steam."


	13. Chapter 13

**- Chapter 13 -**

"So, you admit, you have deceive me," said Sao Feng to Barbossa, his words venomous. "WEAPONS!" he then shouted for his men. Barbossa backed out, once again joining Elizabeth in the middle of the room, Will and Olivia were mirroring each other's concern for their lovers.

"Sao Feng I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable!" said Barbossa as though in panic, as the Singaporean pirates around them were ready for an order from their Captain, swords already in hand. But the moment he finished his sentence, swords came up through the floorboards underneath Elizabeth and him, as they both caught it deftly with both hands. While Sao Feng showed slight irritation that Barbossa came ready with a plan after all, the Caspian lord managed to flash, (and feign), an innocent smile.

Pulling in close a nearby Asian pirate, Sao Feng threateningly placed his blade under the said pirate's chin, as he said, "Drop your weapons, or I'll kill the man!"

Barbossa twirled around his surroundings, then faced the Singaporean pirate once more, and gestured a hand still clutching a sword. "Kill him, he's not our man."

Will couldn't help himself but give in his own two shillings. "If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who's he with?"

All of a sudden, the seemingly walls of the room collapsed, as EITC marines came in, shouting and firing their bayonets and/or muskets.

"Did you have to ask?" shouted Olivia to the young blacksmith.

"Now!" shouted back Will.

The two stepped out of the bath tub they were in; Will lifting his right leg with Olivia lifting her left leg. Teamwork, as what Olivia had said to Will of moments ago. Suddenly, two marines got them cornered. Quickly, Will lifted Olivia on his back and twirled around. While Will was making a complete rotation, Olivia was kicking the two marines on the heads with her legs. After they were finished, both cried out to the Caspian Lord.

"Barbossa!"

After having killed an attacking marine, Barbossa left the sword he had still pierced into the unfortunate marine's body, and reached out for a Singaporean sword that was left on a wooden post. He pulled it off the post, brandished it around to ward off anyone who'd dare attack him, advancing towards the two that were still tied back-to-back, and then, he chopped-cut the rope that was tied still on both Will's and Olivia's wrists. As the two freed their respective hands, Barbossa was once again parrying off with some enemies.

As both the young blacksmith and the brunette got out their knives, they took a short paused when they faced each other, seeing that they had the same idea in mind. So, there they were, desperately slicing off the remaining ropes that tied their other wrists, before they were able to free themselves from the wooden beam.

Will was able to acquire a sword with Elizabeth's help, while Olivia had the chance to acquire one for herself when an EITC marine attacked her.

The fighting all went on until Sao Feng, Barbossa, Olivia, Will and Elizabeth found themselves gathered together. When all five turned around at the same time, they found marines were aiming their muskets at them. Will and Barbossa were stepping in front to try and shield each of their beloved pirate lass.

The officer gave the orders: "Ready! Aim!"

But the same moment that the officer gave the order for "Fire!", an explosion came from behind the marines, blasting them off the air and missing their shots. The pirates were free to leave and flee as they can. Sao Feng shouted as though implying that they should go immediately and quickly. They found themselves passing by the entrance of the bath house, where both Elizabeth and Barbossa got their weapons removed, and, on Elizabeth's case, got_ her_ pants removed along with it.

Olivia suddenly got the idea of retrieving Barbossa's weapons. Her flashing gray eyes quickly caught sight of it but when she reached for the elegantly engraved pistol, another hand came over hers. It was an EITC marine. She glanced back and forth from the marine to the pistol a few times before she came up with the decision of hitting the marine on the head with the pistol's butt. Not one of her best ideas but it eventually worked. She then tried to search for Barbossa, whom she found parrying outside the streets.

"Barbossa! Sword!" she shouted to the Caspian lord. She was just in time.

The tall pirate lost one of the swords he had along the way to the street, and he was thankful that the brunette was able to retrieve his broadsword. He deftly caught it with one hand when it was thrown over to him, and he was just in time of putting on the leather baldric over his shoulders and drawing out his sword when another enemy came. After killing said enemy, he swung around, as though already expecting the brunette who then stood in front of him. They kissed. A deep and passionate kiss. And along the process, Olivia was holstering the pistol on Barbossa's yellow-golden sash around his waist.

"Meet me in the meetin' place," said Barbossa to the brunette when they finally pulled away from the kiss. Olivia only nodded. And they separated.

At the meeting place, minutes later...

"Ye have the charts?" asked Barbossa, although he already caught sight of the rolled charts in Turner's hand. His question was rather an indirect alternative question for 'How did you came by it?' But Turner answered rather differently.

"Or better yet," said Will, throwing the charts towards Barbossa, whom caught it deftly with one hand. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" asked Elizabeth suddenly.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove," answered Will, though Elizabeth was a bit satisfied, Barbossa and Olivia shared a look, yet they didn't question Will either way. Tai Huang, the Singaporean first mate to Sao Feng, led the way to their supposedly ship for them to use for the journey to the Locker - the _Hai Peng_.

* * *

_"Jack Sparrow is taken, budy an' soul, ta a place not o' death, but punishment. De worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on foreva'h. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locka'h." - __Tia Dalma_

_"OVER THE EDGE, OVER AGAIN. SUNRISE SETS, FLASH OF GREEN." - Will Turner_

Standing up from where he was seated for the past few minutes that Gibbs explained about the Green Flash, with the help of Pintel, Barbossa handed over the Navigational charts to Will.

"Trust me, young master Turner," the Caspian lord said, reaching for the wooden mechanic that was meant to steer the junk. "It's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem." He took a step towards his left, steering the junk to a different course, before looking back to the young blacksmith. "It's gettin' back."

Left with no choice but only trust on Barbossa about their course, Will went off to go back and see what else the charts may say.

The Hai Peng went through a passage between two glaziers, then went the other side. No one exactly knows where they were going, but, just like Will, all they've got was to trust that their captain knew what he was doing. And speaking of the captain, he was in the middle of contemplating on what the charts may say about how to get out of the Locker. The charts was full of riddles, words that needed deciphering. Whether he admits it verbally or not, he knew all too well that the only one who could decipher those riddles was none other than Jack Sparrow. The eccentric pirate was the only one crazy enough to translate it in lame-man's term.

Suddenly glancing towards his left, Barbossa caught sight of the brunette, shivering with cold. Unfortunately, there was only one fur coat to be used for warmth, and that said fur coat was already being used by Elizabeth. The blond was the only one too fragile enough not to take much of the cold. Eventually, Barbossa made a quick decision. He turned his gaze to Gibbs.

"Master Gibbs! You be in-charge here," he called to the old sailor, whom complied without fuss. Barbossa then made his way in sitting down beside Olivia. She acknowledged his presence by looking up to him and risking a smile, before looking down on her feet. Barbossa watched as the brunette rubbed her hands together, then breathing into them, trying to be warm in her own little efforts. He couldn't help himself. He wasn't just going to watch her that way.

Barbossa reached out for Olivia's right hand, slightly startling the brunette. He took her hand in both of his, then held it up to his mouth, then, he took in a deep breath and exhaled into her hand. His breath was warm, sending small tingling feelings coursing over Olivia's arm.

When the Caspian lord looked up to her, he said, "It be of little or no help at all, but ye get the point, aye?"

Olivia nodded, smiling. "I'm still cold though."

"Come," said Barbossa, standing up, still having Olivia's hand and made her to stand. He then led her somewhere near the rails, faced her, and placed her hands around his body, inside his coat, much to the brunette's surprise. He pulled her close, one hand at the back of her head, the other at the small of her back. "Still cold?"

He was warm, _very_ warm. The very proof that the curse was already lifted from him. Olivia could feel the warmth slowly triumphed over the cold. She looked up to her lover, a playful grin on her face, and said, "Are you doing this to give me warmth, or you just want to be close to me?"

Returning a toothed grin of his own, Barbossa answered, "Perhaps it be both, m'lady. But did it not occur to ye that I be needin' to get warm meself?"

Satisfied with his reply, Olivia nuzzled her face on his chest. "I could hold this position even until after we get out of this accursed place."

"Aye," whispered Barbossa against her hair, planting a careful kiss on her forehead.

Whether they were aware or not that there was a half-dozen of the crew looking at them, they didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Gibbs and the others were eating in the hut like cabin aboard the junk. At first Gibbs was having trouble eating with the chopsticks, but eventually he managed to feed himself after a few tries. Most of the crew, (including some of the Singaporean crew), were out on deck. Will was probably trying to make a move in discussing matters with Elizabeth. The two haven't been talking to each other for quite a time. Tia Dalma could be somewhere in the ship as well. While both Barbossa and Olivia were at the helm, further aft the ship.

They have finally made it out the accursed cold place where glaziers tower over their heads, and it was a starry evening, and rather very quiet.

Silence...Complete and utter silence...

But suddenly, that silence was broken.

Will's shouting voice came echoing across deck. The young blacksmith was calling out to the captain of the ship.

"Barbossa!"

Will came face to face with the older captain and said, "Ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now," answered Barbossa.

Elizabeth made a seemingly incredulous look on her face. "Lost?" she repeated, almost not believing what she heard. Barbossa only snapped his head to her to further explain.

"Fer certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

The blond lass looked towards Olivia's direction. The brunette only shrugged. "He make sense, you know."

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs suddenly chimed in.

"Aye," was what Barbossa only said.

All of a sudden, Will was running back towards forward of the ship, giving orders.

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

But Barbossa was against it all. His orders were of to stop everything.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

The crew complied, as all their gazes set which way they were heading.

It was a huge waterfalls.

"You've doomed us all!" said Elizabeth angrily to Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind," said Barbossa, closing in towards the blond pirate lass. "You may not survive to pass this way again," he said again, carefully placing a hand under her chin, "and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

Elizabeth looked away. It would seem that Barbossa could have lost his mind. The only thing that was left for them to do was to hold on to something, and make ready for the fall.

As the _Hai Peng_ came to a slanting position, Barbossa did the most unthinkable thing to do in such a situation - he laughed. Anyone else who could have heard him, without doubt, could have thought that he was indeed insane, but not for Olivia. She watched her lover pulled back his head and laughed despite the fact that there was no certainty whether they survive the fall. For her, it wasn't insanity, it was being fearless. For her, it was the most bravest thing she had ever seen. Facing death with a laugh.

Her gaze was still on Barbossa when she lost hold of the wooden post she was holding on to. She screamed as she fell, she was expecting to hit the water, or something hard, but instead, an arm caught her by the waist. When she looked up to see who it was, it came as a surprise, but she was also very please.

"Ye don't intend to go some place else, do yah, m'lady?"

It was Barbossa.

Olivia smiled sweetly to him. She wrapped her arms around his body just in case. "Make sure you live through this. Or else I'll be very mad at you."

Finally, the fall...

...Darkness...

Silence...

* * *

**A/N: **"Hey, hey, hey! Jack's first appearance is on the next chapter. Finally!"


	14. Chapter 14

**- Chapter 14 -**

"Wait! The captain never leaves the ship, you know! Or more likely in this case, the _ship_ never leaves the_ captain_! Stop!"

Jack Spa...erm..._Captain_ Jack Sparrow, went running after his beloved _Black Pearl_, which was then being carried and moved by mysterious crabs from under its black hull. Not even Jack knew where the crabs came from, but neither does he know that it were the crabs moving the ship. He thought the crabs were simply stones that was following him around. Nothing had quite surprised him in the Locker anymore, everything weird and strange and eerie could happen in that accursed place. Jack didn't even bothered if he lost track of time in there, because there, he had all eternity. Such a curse, such a prison, such a purgatory, for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Aha!" exclaimed Jack, having caught a rope dangling from the ship at its' stern. He quickly took hold of it, gripped it ever so tightly, until he found himself being dragged by the ship.

"Bloody..." Jack tried to curse under his breath, as he tried to get back on his feet. He struggled hard before he found himself running again, but this time, he at least had a hold on the rope. He then struggled to climb up the rope to get aboard his beloved ship. It took him a few moments but he at least managed doing so. When he finally got the chance to plant his feet on the _Pearl_, he tapped on the ship's wooden railings, saying, "Knew you'd wait for me, luv," then took his place at the helm.

For a moment, he was content at the fact that all the other multiple 'him' was gone, but suddenly, it occurred to him that he cannot see which way exactly was the ship going. Jack then thought of getting to a higher place, such as the high above the main mast, where the crow's nest was found. He went over to the deck, then looked up towards the mast, peering through the sails, shading his squinting eyes with his right hand. After a few moments, Jack was looking for a way of getting up the top gallant in a more easier and fast way. Climbing up there would take too long. Eventually, his gaze ended up on a particular line somehow connected to a particular heavy cargo hauled up high above. Without further hesitation, after grabbing hold of the line, Jack released the line, sending the cargo falling onto the deck, with him being shot into the air, screaming. He then ended up hanging on the yard which held the main sails, as managed to climb up and finally settling to a standing position, one hand on a rope.

"Alright, luv," he muttered to his ship, "bring me that horizon."

* * *

The rescue crew finally landed on the haunted shores of Davy Jones' Locker, with the price of losing a ship. Unfortunately, the_ Hai Peng_ was shipwrecked because of the fall, with Will mostly blaming it on Barbossa, although the young man hadn't mention a word about it, as they were left with the only option of swimming for land.

"So," said Olivia, stepping away from the sea into the beach, "_this_...is the Locker."

Gibbs took his first steps on the beach himself, drenched just like the others, scanning the surroundings, which he found that there was nothing much to look at. "This truly is a Godforsaken place," he muttered almost to himself. Elizabeth came up from beside him, panting a little, squinting her eyes a bit, also taking a look around where they were.

"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone," the blond lass said.

"He's here," came a manly voice all of a sudden. Barbossa came stepping in ashore himself. "Davy Jones never once gave back that what he took."

Will also came into the picture. "It doesn't matter, we're trap here by your doing, no better than Jack," he said, finally letting out the blame on the older pirate.

The Caspian lord spun around to face the young man, he wanted none of it, as he said, "Nobody among us can understand what the charts be sayin', not even you, yerself!" The young blacksmith took a few steps back, just two feet away. "Have ye forgotten that it be only _me_ who knows how to get to the Locker? Besides, we agreed to the terms that we be needin' to travel to the edge of the map. What were you expecting about _edge_, Turner?"

"Barbossa," said Olivia, thinking best that an argument wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. "Of all people, you should be the one to know that there's no need for that. Will must be just upset." She risked to give a half-hearted glare towards Will, indicating that it wasn't the proper time to be blaming people about the waterfalls incident, and that what matters was that the lot of them made it to the Locker.

The young blacksmith only sighed, as he himself scanned the surroundings. "So, where do we start looking for Jack? I'm certain that wherever he is, he's got the _Pearl_ with him."

The Caspian lord turned towards the sands. "This be Sparrow we talk of, aye?" he answered after having calmed himself. "If I be knowin' him any better, he'd be makin' a grand entrance."

"Are you suggesting that we should just wait here till Jack shows up?" said Will, though it wasn't really question. He was just implying to the older pirate how he found the thought a bit ridiculous.

"Witty Jack," said Tia Dalma all of a sudden, catching the attention of most of the pirate close by from where she stood, as she flashed her toothed grin to them, a crab was on her palm, "is closa'h dan you tenk."

That was when they saw something emerging from behind the sands.

"Are those...black...sails?" said Elizabeth slowly, as the object became clear and turned out to be a black ship.

All of them watched as a black ship came sailing, (on the sands), towards the sea, with a manly figure on top of its main mast. The ship was in no doubt the _Black Pearl_ itself, while the figure on the main mast was no other than Jack Sparrow himself. Will's jaw had dropped as he stepped away from Barbossa, making to stand at the other side of the older pirate, his eyes were fixed on the unbelievable scene happening before them.

"Impossible," muttered Tai Huang to himself, not believing his eyes.

"Boat," was the only thing Ragetti could say, pointing a finger at the_ Pearl_.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me Mama," said Gibbs, giving out one of his nonsense phrases for interjection, as he watched Jack lowering a longboat at the starboard side of the Pearl, "it's Jack!"

"It's the captain!" shouted Pintel, running after Gibbs who was already on the run, the others just close by, recognizing their captain indeed.

"A sight for sore eyes!" exclaimed Gibbs along the way.

Elizabeth was smiling as she took a sudden step, as though she would run after the others to join them in greeting Jack, but she ended up not going any further with that step. She took a quick glance towards Will's direction, and another to Olivia, that pang of guilt suddenly resurfacing within her.

"Jack!" greeted Gibbs, as Jack had already joined them at the beach.

"Mr. Gibbs!" said Jack in return. He sounded not surprised.

"Aye, cap'n." Gibbs was in attention.

"I thought so," Jack spoke again, as he faced his old first mate. "I expect you can account for your actions, then?"

Gibbs was then confused. "Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel. Why?" said Jack, sounding angry all of a sudden. "Why is that, sir?" he almost shouted to Gibbs, his voice raised at the last phrase.

"Sir you..." Gibbs tried to explain, but stopped himself for a moment, reminding himself of where he was, and leaned over to Jack to whisper instead. "You're in Davy Jones' Locker, cap'n."

After hesitating, and making a face as though Gibbs had just made a fool out of him, Jack said, "I know that. I know where I am, and don't you think I don't."

This was where Barbossa stepped in. The old pirate couldn't help himself with it. "Jack Sparrow," he greeted.

Jack turned to him and greeted back, with a smile, walking over towards his old enemy, still looking not surprised. "Ah, Hector! It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember?" said Barbossa, when Jack got about a foot away standing before him. His smirk vanished, and his expressions then turned serious. "You shot me."

Jack pulled back his head slowly, mouthing an 'ah', then said the most unthinkable thing ever that it only made Barbossa wonder if Jack had completely lost the last remaining part of his mind. "No I didn't."

When Jack tried to see who else was there, his gaze fell upon a familiar looking brunette. He smiled slowly, then, and only then, was he looking at least a little surprised. "Now there's a face I'd never thought to see here, of all places."

"Jack..." whispered Olivia. It was the only thing she had in mind to say. She returned the smile and felt her heart beat skipped for a second when Jack placed a hand to her left cheek, caressing it for a moment. She completely missed the look on Barbossa's eyes.

"Ah, Tia Dalma!" said Jack all of a sudden, noticing the voodoo priestess for the first time, stepping aside to join her. "Out and about, eh? You add a sense of macabre to any delirium."

Out of having his head tilted to one side, and where he was silently watching the eccentric pirate they were suppose to rescue, Will straightened up a bit and said, "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Jack's attention snapped to Will.

"William, tell me something," started the pirate. "Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather...a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No," answered Will simply, which only made Jack lighten up and smile.

"Then you wouldn't be here, would you?" he said, gesturing his hands to the young blacksmith. "So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here."

Pintel and Ragetti shared a look.

"Q.E.D.?" asked the shorter pirate to his lanky companion. Ragetti only shrugged, and so it was Olivia who answered.

"It's Latin," she said to the two. "It's stands for _quo erat demonstrandum_. Translated to English, 'which was to be demonstrated'."

Out from behind a few Singaporean pirates, Elizabeth stepped out and said, "Jack, this is real, we're here."

As though being stunned by Elizabeth's present, Jack opened his mouth, but no word came out, as he pointed a finger to the blond. He still remembers what she did to him. He scuttled off to Gibbs and whispered to the old sailor, "The Locker, you say?"

"Aye," nodded Gibbs.

While Jack was rubbing his temples with a hand, Elizabeth thought best to say it out straight out to Jack on what and why were they there. "We've come to rescue you."

Smiling, and turning around to face the blond once more, along with others, Jack said, "Have you now? That's very kind of you." He then took a few steps towards his old-time friends 'slash' enemies. "But seeing as I possess a ship," he gestured a finger towards the _Pearl_, "and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Barbossa, straightening himself and lifting his chin as though to look down on Jack, he said, "I see my ship." He then gestured his opened hand, palms down, towards the _Pearl_ off shore. "Right there." And with that, Olivia couldn't help from rolling her eyes.

Walking towards the beach, shading his squinting eyes with a hand, Jack said, "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_." Of course, Jack knew Barbossa was implying to the _Pearl_ itself, but he would have none of it, with the older pirate referring to the _Black Pearl _as _his_ ship. It should only be just Jack Sparrow's _Black Pearl,_ and to Jack Sparrow alone.

That was when everybody tried to get some sense into Jack. They told him about Davy Jones being of service to Beckett, therefore having in control of the Flying Dutchman, controlling the seas, and with the Brethren Court being summoned. Although Gibbs and Will told him that the world needed him, and that he needed a crew anyway, Jack wasn't quite convinced.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" he said. "Four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." And with an indicating hand towards Elizabeth, all eyes fell on the blond lass. Will and Olivia was the one more surprised than ever. Jack quickly took on this such reactions, smirking, once again walking towards the others. "Oh, she's not told you. You've got loads to talk about while you're here."

In the end, it all went down to Jack picking only a few from of the rescue crew to man _his_ ship, and leaving out five, (and a half), which then includes Pintel, Ragetti, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and the monkey. But there was one brunette who wanted to argue on that.

"Jack," Olivia went over to the pirate, wanting to try and talk some more sense into him, "you couldn't possibly leave them here."

"What? You want the whelp and his charming murderess with us?" replied Jack glancing briefly to the brunette, getting out his trusty compass. "Fine, take them, just keep them away from me. But the belligerent homunculus and the his friend with the wooden eye, along with that old geezer and the monkey stays here."

"No, they would have to come with us too." For a moment, Olivia first considered the words she was about to say, but decided that perhaps there was nothing wrong with it. Jack would eventually find out either way. He's too smart for that. "Besides," she swallowed hard, "if Barbossa's ain't coming, then I won't either."

Looking up quite surprised, Jack regarded the brunette for a moment before tilting his head to the side, and said, "How long did it took, pray tell, for the lot of you to come here?"

"Six months," the brunette answered.

"So you lost your heart to that old geezer in that six months?" asked Jack, looking intently into Olivia's grey eyes. She only nodded hesitantly.

"Hmm...too bad," said Jack, returning his attention to his compass. "I thought you were the one who at least have good taste on men. Sorry, luv, but they're not welcome aboard my ship."

Glaring subtly to Jack, the brunette looked down on the compass. She knew about that compass. It wasn't like any other compass, that compass points to the thing that the holder wanted most in the world. And at the moment, it wasn't quite working. Under Jack's hand, the needle of the compass kept on turning to no certain direction at all. When Olivia once again looked back up to Jack, she was expecting the rather disappointed face on the eccentric pirate. She only got to smirk when she caught sight of Barbossa.

"Jack," came Barbossa's voice. Jack looked towards the older pirate with his eyes only.

Barbossa stood in the middle of the other four that was standing close by behind him, as his beloved pet hopped onto his shoulder. He smirked as he tapped a hand on the rolled Navigational charts they got from Sao Feng.

"Which way ya goin', Jack?"

Slamming the compass shut, Jack half-heartedly glared at the brunette standing beside him.

"Looks like you'd have to need them," the brunette said, crossing her arms across her bosom. "My only suggestion is: a truce."

Jack looked away from the brunette with his eyes, and quirked his lips. A quick and very brief movement.

_'Bloody pirates...' _he thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**- Chapter 15 -**

Olivia had her ears full as she strolled across the deck of the_ Pearl_...Why wouldn't she be? With the crew having, not one, but two captains to take orders from, there were two shouting voices, with one echoing the same order the other was bellowing, and two captains that were acting like an old couple fighting on complete nonsensical matters. Such as the spat about:

- 'What are ya doin'?'

- 'What are _you_ doing?'

- 'No. What _are_ ya doin'?'

- 'What are _you_ doing?'

- 'No. What _are_ ya doin'?'

- 'What are _you_ doing?'

_'Can someone please have the courage to yell at those two?'_ the brunette thought to herself, although she wasn't really meaning it. That was why when a new angry voice chimed in between where Jack and Barbossa was still in the middle of their competition over the captaincy of the ship, she was very surprised. Also considering on who's voice it was.

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?"

_Pintel?_

It was not a rather wise move from the balding pirate, although also was brave of him in a way, but after both captains gave him deadly stares...

"Sorry." He made a nervous smile. "I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw in my name for consideration..Sorry."

After Barbossa shook his head to Pintel , the two captains elbowed each other on the way to the helm. It was Olivia's turn to shook her head. She then thought that perhaps the best possible quiet place aboard the ship was further aft, meaning, at the stern,_ way_ behind the quarterdeck. As she made off, along the way, came Elizabeth out of the hatch from bellow. The two pirate lasses stared at each other for quite a long time, before the blond came with the courage to speak up.

"Olivia, I...I'm sorry...for what I did to Jack...And for not telling you."

The brunette shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. What's so sad is: it became a burden for you to bear."

There was a sudden twinge of pain in Elizabeth's heart, as she tried to steady her voice from not shattering to answer. "Yes. A burden."

Nothing more was needed to say, and Elizabeth would tend to do fine more with this if she would be left alone, and Olivia was aware of that. She only gave the blond a friendly pat on the shoulder before walking off, not even risking to look back.

As Olivia made her way up the quarterdeck, she caught sight of both captains in their little spyglass contest. Apparently the two were showing off who's spyglass was bigger, and it turned out that Barbossa won.

_'Boys,'_ thought the brunette, eyeing Jack from afar where the eccentric pirate had sulked on one corner. Meanwhile, as she met eye-to-eye with Barbossa, the two couldn't help but share a knowing smile at each other, reaching for their hands. And with that, Barbossa made a quick kiss on Olivia's hand before letting her go to where she wanted to go off to.

At last, she found herself at the stern. She closed her eyes, and tried to listen very closely to the sea, but it wasn't the sea that she heard. Instead, there were voices of people, so many people. Opening her eyes once more, Olivia suddenly felt a cold shiver ran down her spine. How stupid of her. She forgot that she was in Davy Jones' Locker. Those voices that she heard were probably from those souls. And by the thought of souls, she let out a shiver again.

"You cold, luv?"

She suddenly twirled around, finding a smiling Jack Sparrow in her presence. She only smiled back to him.

"No, I'm not cold. Just felt a sudden chill," she answered.

Jack approached slowly. "How are you these days, Livvie?"

Olivia snorted out a short laugh. "Did I hear right? 'Livvie'? It's been a long time since I heard someone call me that."

"Ah," said Jack, holding out a finger, "that's only because I be the only one calling you that."

The brunette only nodded. "Oh, by the way, Jack. I forgot. I was to give you something."

"Oh? What might that be?"

Before Jack realized it, Olivia's hand smacked across his face. When he turned to face the brunette once again very slowly, there was a disappointed look on his face, although somehow, something in him was expecting it. "I may have deserve that from you."

"So," Olivia suddenly said, "why might you be here?"

The smile on Jack's face resurfaced once more. "Is there anything wrong of wanting to speak to you?"

"Not unless that's your _only_ intentions of coming here," replied Olivia. There was something about, she knew just how Jack could be at times.

"You really do know me that well, don't you?" said Jack, closing in once again, about a foot closer to the brunette. "But if I were having any other intentions at all in coming here except for speaking with you, what intentions, pray tell, may that be?"

Olivia stood her ground, not even caring how close Jack was standing in front of her. This was all part of his games again, and she played it a million times before. There was no use trying to fight with it since Jack will only end up becoming an annoyance.

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" she said to him, trying to make out a smirk.

As she expected, Jack drew much closer, with their faces just inches apart. "Why use words when actions can carry them out more effectively?"

It only took about one heart beat before Jack finally closed the small distance between them into a deep kiss.

He tasted all the same just as she last remembered. Rum, salty, unlike Hector. There was no taste of rum under the Caspian lord's tongue, not even salty. Just simply sweet, and a little hint of sour, much like those precious apples of his. Damn those apples. It was only because of Hector Barbossa that she even tried eating them.

The kiss was over within a matter of seconds, as Jack pulled away from her, that roguish smile once again coming back.

"Jack Sparrow, you naughty boy," said Olivia under a hushed tone. "What have you done? I'd have to slap you again for that." For a moment there, she was serious about what she said.

"But you wouldn't," replied Jack simply to her.

Oh but she would. But before Olivia could ever do so, someone a sound of someone as though clearing his throat was heard all of a sudden. When both her and Jack tried to see who was there with them, Olivia's heart plummeted in realizing who it was.

"Am I...interruptin'?"

_'Hector...'_

"No. Not at all, mate," answered Jack, a broad smile plastered on his face as though very please of himself and to the fact that Barbossa might have seen the kiss. "You weren't interrupting anything at all. We were just finished."

Although Olivia gave a deadly look towards Jack's direction, when meeting Barbossa's eyes, something tells her that she won't be able to talk herself out of it at the moment, and the only thing she could do was shook her head to her lover.

"Thought that perhaps 'tis about time yeh have a look on the charts," was all Barbossa said before turning around and giving Olivia one last look with those intense blue eyes of his.

While Jack went off to catch up with his co-captain, Olivia was in the middle of the process in considering if it was alright to just wrap her hands around the eccentric pirate's neck, or she'd either do it to herself for letting said eccentric pirate kiss her in the first place.

* * *

"Father, come back with us!"Elizabeth shouted to the spirit of her father, seated on a longboat, and was on his way to cross over.

It was an eerie night, as the crew had noticed minutes before that there were souls on longboats, sailing along towards them, just passing by, to find their own way without Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman to ferry them. The sad part about it, for Elizabeth at least, was that one of those souls, was Governor Weatherby Swann.

"I won't leave you!" The blond's voice shattered, as Will Turner came to her aid, calling her by name, grabbing her and comforting her in a tight embrace, turning her away from the sight of the poor governor's soul.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" said the governor, turning away his gaze from the black ship. It was his last farewell.

Will then caught sight of Tia Dalma, behind her were the half-dozen pirates who followed Elizabeth with him towards the stern. "Is there a way?" the young blacksmith asked. But the voodoo priestess shook her head for an answer.

"Him at peace," answered Tia Dalma.

As soon as all the fuss was over, the small group tried to withdrew away from the stern and back to their stations, that was when Barbossa caught sight of Olivia, looking up to him with those intense gray eyes of hers. But along the way, he only ignored the brunette, as he made his way to the captain's cabin, one that which Jack somehow didn't feel like contesting with.

"Hector!" called Olivia to the Caspian lord, trying to catch up with him. "Please talk to me." But the pirate didn't listen to her, as she found the cabin doors slamming shut right in front of her face. It almost hit her nose, and she was thankful that it didn't.

"He's in such a bad mood, luv," came Jack's voice from above, where the pirate had taken his position at the helm. "He tends to hurt anyone at such a state. Take note: _anyone_."

Olivia looked up to the pirate with a half-hearted glare. "I will try either way." She ignored Jack's warning and reached for the doors. After going inside, she slowly closed the doors behind her, having caught sight immediately of Barbossa seated at the table. Apparently, he wasn't all too happy in seeing her.

"What are ye doin' here?" he asked, his voice was cold, but nothing compared to his eyes.

Swallowing very hard and gathering up her strength, the brunette said, "I wanted to talk to you."

The pirate stood up abruptly, kicking himself off the chair he was seated. "Get out."

"No," Olivia persisted, "I won't go out not unless we settle on this matter with peace."

"What matter?" asked Barbossa, turning around sharply to face her once more. "When you willingly kissed Sparrow?"

Taking in the few steps between them, Olivia got in close within two feet away, before saying, very calmly, "Are you jealous with Jack?"

The mere question itself somehow made Barbossa lose his hold with his anger, as he reached over to the brunette with both hands, grabbing her by the waistcoat. "Did he let you come here?" he said in between clenched teeth. The brunette struggled free from his hold and pushed him away, drawing out her dagger and banging it on the wooden table, letting it be stuck there as she glared up to him.

"I came here by my own will," she said, surprised herself of how steady her voice was. "You don't believe me, you're free to use that dagger and bleed me till I cry 'enough'."

With the way how Barbossa settled his jaw, it was as if he was about to make an angry response, but instead, he gave a wordless snarl, and tried to walk off. He was unable to make progress on his tracks after the first step, since he felt arms being wrapped around his waist.

"Please, Hector," Olivia sobbed from behind him.

_'She be cryin' now?'_ he thought.

"Please just listen," she spoke again, and so she let her be, and thought best that he should listen indeed. "What you saw between me and Jack, I won't deny that. But it meant nothing. Nothing, I say! Jack is all in my past, what's important to me is now. You!"

Barbossa made off to remove Olivia's arms around his waist, but the brunette tightened her hold on him.

"Don't. Can't you see? Can't you feel it? I love you more than I have ever loved Jack."

That somehow caught Barbossa by surprise.

"I love you as though I've never loved anyone before. I want _you_, Hector. Not Jack. I'll choose you over a hundred Jack Sparrows."

On his second try to free himself from her hold on him, he was successful. He did it very slowly, as turned around to look down on her. He already expected the tears in her gray eyes. It somehow gave him a twinge of pain inside his chest, as he wiped those tears away with his thumb.

"Truly?" he asked her. "Be that all ye said true?" She nodded slowly to answer, her eyes were showing enough sincerity. Without further hesitation, he pulled her close, claimed her lips into a passionate kiss. She was reluctant to response first, but she eventually went along with his flow. When he pulled back, he placed a careful kiss on both her hands, and said, "Would ye care to share the bed with me tonight, milady?"

Her eyes widened a bit, but slowly her features lightened up with a smile. She nodded. "Of course."

Moments later, they were both naked as they laid down on the bed...

* * *

After Will led Elizabeth down the hatch, it was all quiet on deck once again. Or perhaps not so quiet enough...

_'Ahh!'_

Jack jerked his head from the sound, and furrowed his brows towards Gibbs. The first mate only made the same look to Cotton. When the sound came back again, they realized that it was coming from inside the captain's cabin. They then listened much more carefully, leaning over the railings of the quarterdeck. When the sound came again accompanied with the mention of Barbossa's first name, it became apparent that it was Olivia, obviously...um...moaning. Wait, moaning?

"Um, it would seem as though they have worked out their problem," was the only thing Gibbs said.

"My bed," Jack said almost to himself. "They're doing it on my bed." He then made a disgusted look on his face.

* * *

Having been awakened by a reason she does not know, Olivia felt lips continuously doing feathery kisses on her back, and with an arm around her waist. When she opened her eyes, she only smiled, knowing well on who it was. She rolled over on her side of the bed to face him. "Is it morning already?" she asked him.

He only shook his head to her. "Nay, lass, 'tis still dark outside."

Nuzzling her face on his naked chest, she whispered, "Shall we do it again?"

Barbossa jerked his head in surprise. He'd be too inclined so, but... "Again? Now?"

"Well if not now," she looked up to him to meet his eyes, "perhaps tomorrow?"

A smile slowly crept across the pirate's face. "We be too busy, lass. We still have the need to find our way out here, do not be forgettin' that."

She made a small groan of disappointment, which only made him broaden his smile. "We'll have our time again," he reassured her.

"How's Shipwreck Cove sounds?" she suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Can we do it in Shipwreck Cove?"

After considering such for a few moments, Barbossa agreed. "Well, I suppose I could talk to old Teague on that, aye."

Once again, she buried her face on his chest, saying, "Good, at Shipwreck Cove then." Olivia then drifted back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**- Chapter 16 -**

Most of the crew were worried that perhaps there was no way for them to get out of the Locker, but at least some of them needed to have faith on both captains of the ship. While Pintel and Gibbs share to each other that both the water and the rum were all gone, Will just had this none so inspiring talk with Tia Dalma, saying that if they won't be able to get back by sundown, she feared that they will all _"...sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds...forever,"_ with the young blacksmith casting a look towards Barbossa murmuring to himself why the pirate-captains wasn't doing anything. Although Olivia heard him, she couldn't get herself to talk of it. She knew all too well that Barbossa doesn't understand the _Navigational Charts_, and although the pirate would never admit it to anyone, even to himself, he was putting his full trust on Jack to decipher the charts. It would seem that trust on this situations are much needed, even if it is all just temporarily.

Trust was a hard thing to come by, especially around pirates. Betrayal was always an option to get what you want, or to simply get advantage, the tricky part about it was, you get betrayed yourself in the end. And at the moment, the Black Pearl was being captained by rivals. Both are which very much capable, and would be very much willing, to betray the other. The continuous competition about 'who's-in-charge' had given enough trouble on the matter in and of itself. Olivia wasn't certain of it but, perhaps she was the only one at the moment thinking of what awful possibilities may happen if they _do_ get back.

"What's that!"

Everyone's attention was suddenly turned to Jack, as the pirate went over to the port side railings, saying all to himself, "What _is_ that? I don't know. What do you think?" while briefly looking over his shoulder as though there was someone there whom he was talking to.

Gibbs who stood there beside his captain looked around the endless sea. "Where?"

"There!" answered Jack.

When Jack ran over to the other side, with Gibbs still following, Will and Elizabeth already joined in.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth. But Jack only ran back to the other side, and the all that was on deck kept following him.

Meanwhile, Olivia had joined Barbossa up on the quarterdeck. As Ragetti's wooden eye rolled around on the map, Barbossa noticed it and took the eye ball. The pirate then popped it inside his mouth, while Ragetti looked on with a look of disgust, and then Barbossa took the wooden eye out his mouth, then stuck it back on Ragetti's socket, slapping the one-eyed pirate on the head to get the eye on a more proper position.

When Barbossa looked down on the map, Olivia already saw the upside down ship.

"He's rockin' the ship," said Pintel, following with his gaze those who were running back and forth the deck.

"We're rockin' the ship!" exclaimed Gibbs.

Both Barbossa and Olivia looked at each other. "Aye," said Barbossa. "He's on to it." He then gestured a hand to the brunette with him saying, "Go! Join them, lass, and get the charts to safety!"

Olivia quickly rolled the charts, and handed it over to Jack the monkey, instructing the little mammal with, "Keep it safe, Jack." Then she joined the others on deck, running towards the direction where they were off again.

"Time it with the swell," said Barbossa to the group, as he went down a hatch to lower decks. There he saw other members of the crew being asleep on their hammocks. "Loose the cannons, you lazy bilge rats!" he shouted, successful in getting the crew's attention, as he reached for an axe and made off to cut a rope that's holding a cargo in place. "Unstow the cargo, let it shift!"

Slowly, the _Pearl_ made to turn on it's side, as the entire crew on deck held onto the railings so as not to fall into the water.

"Now up, is down," said Jack, sharing a bit of what he found out from the charts.

"Hector..."

There was a low, female voice that suddenly caught Barbossa's attention, making him look over to his left. It was Olivia, and the look in those gray eyes of hers was enough to say that she was afraid. She need not say a word of it at all to him. But before he could say something to at least reassure her, they had hit the sea, and they found themselves under water...

* * *

After having found out that they have returned indeed, the scene on deck was...

Will and Elizabeth had their pistols aimed at Barbossa and Jack. While Barbossa had a pistol on Jack and on Gibbs behind him. Jack on the other hand had each a pistol on Will and Elizabeth. Olivia, was then aiming each a pistol on Will and Jack. And Gibbs was having his pistols on Barbossa and Olivia.

They laughed a few moments after and lowered their pistols but put them back up again afterwards.

And just why were they like this on each other..?

"Alright, then," started Barbossa, he's attention on Jack. "The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', there'll be no arguin' that point!"

He already discussed it with Olivia, so the brunette wasn't surprised. Although, she did somehow expected Jack's response.

"I is arguing that point," replied Jack. "If pirates are a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way." He jerked his head towards a direction.

Elizabeth shifted to aim both her pistols on Jack. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate," she said.

"Pirate or not," chimed in Will, also shifting to aim both his pistols on Jack, "you're not running, Jack."

This was where Barbossa came in again. "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one, but _you_." He directed the last bit to Jack.

"I quite liked the sound of that," replied Jack with a smile, much to Barbossa's surprise and annoyance. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

Olivia glared at Jack's direction.

"Aye." Barbossa made off to walk over towards Jack. When he felt Gibbs moved slightly behind him, he slipped his right arm under his left, and aimed a pistol on Gibbs, while still having one on Jack. "And you'll be fightin' Jones alone, how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that," was Jack quick response.

"I should have known," muttered Olivia, walking off towards Jack, having both her pistols on the eccentric pirate.

"But I'll not be going back to the Locker, mate," continued Jack, still having his words directed to Barbossa, "count on that." He made off to shoot Barbossa, but his pistol didn't go off.

Everyone else tried to fire at each other but their pistols also didn't go off. It was Gibbs who voiced out what was on their minds. "Wet powder."

In the end, they all agreed that they should at least resupply first, as they all gathered around Will, having the charts and unrolling it on the navigator's table. The young man pointed a finger on a particular island on the map, quite aware that both captains of the _Pearl_ were on his either side, as he said, "There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, get back to shooting each other later."

Jack opened his mouth. "You lead the shore party, I'll stay here with my ship."

Barbossa looked up to Jack. "I'll not be leaving _my_ ship in _your_ command."

Out from one corner of all the pirates gathered around Will, Olivia rolled her eyes, sighed heavily, and walked off, directing her words to Will as she went along, "You handle them, I'll wait for orders on deck."

"Why don't both of you go ashore," said Will rather coolly, "and leave the ship to _my_ command." It took a moment before he noticed the look of distrust towards him on both Jack's and Barbossa's face. "Temporarily," he added.

Moments later, longboats were being lowered on the side of the _Pearl_. After Jack went in first on a longboat, Barbossa turned to call out to Olivia, holding out a finger. "Miss Gale! I believe ye fergot somethin'."

The brunette walked over to the pirate and asked, "What is it?" Before she realized it, the Caspian lord pulled her close to him, taking her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, which lasted a few moments, enough for both Elizabeth and Will to cast brief awkward glances at each other. When Barbossa finally pulled away, he gave a wink to the brunette, and made off to join the others awaiting him on the longboat. After blinking a few times, the only thing Olivia could do was to smile and shake her head. She stood more closer to the railings, watching the retreating longboat where her lover was on. She watched on still, from the time that both Jack and Barbossa stood in front of the dead Kraken, talking with each other by the looks of it, until the shore party disappeared among the trees.

As soon as she took her gaze off the beach, her eyes widened with surprise to see Tia Huang's men having pistols on all her companions, including herself. Whatever it was that's going on, she knew all too well that neither Jack nor Barbossa back on the island was going to like it.

* * *

The Endeavor. _The Company...Beckett..._

The Empress. _Sao Feng..._

_"The only way a pirate can gain profit anymore nowadays is by betrayin' other pirates."_

And Barbossa was right about that, although he could be only quoting what Sao Feng said back in Singapore.

What must they do? For all they know, while Jack was there aboard the _Endeavor_, the eccentric pirate might be negotiating things with Beckett already. Just as the same time that Barbossa was trying to talk with Sao Feng on some terms to at least have the chance to get the hell out there, shake off the _Endeavor_, and go to Shipwreck Cove.

"They have the _Dutchman_, now the _Pearl_!," said Sao Feng to Barbossa, "And what do the Brethren have?"

Smirking, Barbossa said, "We have..._Calypso._"

Olivia's eyes widened by the mention of the sea goddess' name. _'What is he talking about?' _she thought.

Sao Feng, out of being surprised at first, glanced towards Elizabeth direction, (one that which Barbossa took note of), before able to smile back up to Barbossa, saying, "Hmph! Calypso. An old legend."

"No," Barbossa shook his head, "the goddess herself bound in human form."

Well, things just gotten very interesting all of a sudden.

"I intend to release her," continued Barbossa, "but for that I need the Court." He then leaned over to grab at Sao Feng's necklace. "All the Court."

In the end, it all ended up with Sao Feng agreeing to meet them at Shipwreck Cove, with the _Endeavor _having been left with a tumbled mast, and the marines on the _Pearl_ having been thrown over the sea. And Jack, of course, having returned with a help of his famous stunts.

With Will locked in the brig, and their course finally set to Shipwreck Cove without further argument between the two captains, Olivia wasn't so certain anymore as to what fate awaits all of them, and what decision could possibly be made at the meeting of Shipwreck Cove.

"Olivia?"

Then came his voice, just from behind her. She turned to face him, then ran to him and wrapped both her arms around his waist.

"Hector, I'm so afraid," she said softly against his chest. "What if we all die in the end?"

"Dying is the day worth livin' for, lass," he said to her, pulling back to look upon her face, as he caressed her cheek. "We live only to die one day."

"Then I would at least want to die with you along the way," she said to him, her gray eyes were sincere.

He pulled her in close, crushed her in a tight embrace, as though he'd never let go of her. He wouldn't want to admit it to her, nor to anyone, nor to himself, but he was afraid so too.

There was more to come, and if things indeed don't go right for them, all will be lost. And the pirates...will fall.


	17. Chapter 17

**- Chapter 17 -**

_"Caution, Barbossa," said Tia Dalma to the Pirate Lord, having a hand around his wrist. "Do not forget it was by my powa'h you return from de dead," she spoke again, with Barbossa's hand turning into a skeletal form under her touch, "or what it means should ya fail me." As she swung away the pirate's hand and made off to leave, the pirate caught her by the arm and pulled her back rather roughly.  
_

_"Don't forget," said the pirate to her, "why you had to bring me back, and why I could not leave Jack to his well deserved fate. It took nine pirate lords to bind you, **Calypso**. And it'll take no less than nine to set ye free..."  
_

Shipwreck Cove can be seen afar from where the notorious _Black Pearl_ was floating by, making ready to lower anchor at its docks. There stood near the bow one of the captains, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea and with most of the crew just behind him.

"Look at them all," observed Pintel, his gaze on the many pirate ships gathered there, which only include the flag ships of the other six Pirate Lords that were there already.

"There's naught been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime," said Barbossa with a knowing smile. He knew well that the last time the Brethren Court was called to gather, it was at least three months before he was born into the world.

Jack suddenly came up from behind, adding, "And I owe them all money."

Barbossa only cast a look of restraint annoyance towards the younger pirate.

As soon as the _Pearl_ dropped anchor, everyone was on the move to go inside for the meeting, except for Barbossa. Though he was quite aware that the meeting wouldn't start without him since he was the one who issued summons, and also because he was a Pirate Lord himself, he fell behind to look for his lady around the ship. Eventually, he found her standing alone further aft, arms wrapped around herself to give warmth to her slightly shivering form to fight the cold sea breeze. She had probably sensed him approaching since she turned around sharply to his direction.

"We're here, lass," he said, closing into her until he stood within a foot away.

The darkness of the night wasn't able to hide from him the look of fear and uncertainty from her gray eyes.

"Yes, I know," she said to him, managing to flash a small smile, as she gave out a shaky sigh. "Shipwreck Cove. It's been a while since I've seen the respected and feared Keeper of the Code."

He stared at her for a long moment before asking, "Might there be somethin' wrong?" The look that she made gave him the answer. "Tell me, lass, what is it?"

The brunette stepped in a little closer, her face a mere inches from him, her eyes wide as though searching for something under his blue gaze. "Are you really going to set her free?" she asked seriously.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "I never renege on a bargain once struck, you know this to be true. This here be Calypso herself, I owe her me second life. Ye understand, don't yah?"

She looked down, then nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand. I'm just...worried for you."

He tilted her head up to him, her chin pinched between his thumb and index finger, as he once again gazed upon her gray eyes. "Ye need not be."

The brunette's eyes looked as though it were searching for something in his blue ones, as she said, "If you were to fail her, what will happen?"

Nothing was said for a long moment, but he did want to answer her.

"She'll undo what she had done to me."

On that, she wrapped her arms tightly around his body, her head rested on his chest, as she listened very carefully to his heartbeat. There was nothing in the world she wouldn't give just to keep that heart beating, if that were to be the only evidence that her lover is alive.

"Promise me everything will be alright," she said in a soft voice.

"Would it stop yer worryin'?" he asked, trying to look down on her face, but only saw her dark-brown hair.

She nodded.

"Alright. I promise."

"Oi! You two there!" Jack's shouting voice came all of a sudden, helping the two remember that there was an important matter to attend to.

"There's pirates a-gathering inside, mates, and as you all probably are aware already, time seems to be running out...for all of us."

* * *

If anything else wouldn't work out about the entire "we must free Calypso" option, and clearly no one wanted to agree with Elizabeth (who was then the new successor of Sao Feng therefore a Pirate Lord already) about fighting Beckett with the Dutchman on the lead, things had gotten far worst with, Jack, Barbossa, and Elizabeth watched as the other Pirate Lords engaged into a brawl.

"Well, what can you say now that you've met _all _the notorious Pirate Lords?" asked Olivia from behind, leaning over to Elizabeth so as to let the blond hear her amidst all the shouting.

"This is madness," said the blond.

Jack leaned over to her a little and said, "This is politics."

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us," said Elizabeth, still keeping in mind how much time they have left in their hands.

"If they not be here already," added Barbossa, half rolling his eyes, both hands on the table as he looked on.

The three Pirate Lords who were the only ones not joining the fight looked on and still have done nothing, until one of them, Elizabeth, couldn't help herself but say,"They find time in fighting with each other when they know that there is a matter of greater importance that's needed to be decided on at the moment."

"You are among pirates, Captain Swann," said Jack, giving the blond a look as though saying that she should have known, "the most notorious and ill-reputed amongst all. What did you expect?"

Briefly sending Jack a dirty look, Elizabeth nudged Barbossa on the side with an elbow. "Do something!"

Half-glaring to Elizabeth, Barbossa looked over to the brunette standing just beside the blond. "Should I?" he asked.

"If you want this to be over with, you'd have to," replied Olivia with a jerk of the head towards the still bickering pirates on the table.

With a sigh and another quick look on all the ruckus going about, Barbossa took the chainshot on the table with one hand, climbed on the table and pulled out his pistol, then fired a warning shot through the air, having successfully silenced all the pirates fighting, who then looked up to him.

"It was the First court what imprisoned Calypso," the pirate shouted, "and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

Jack, out of looking down on the metal balls hanging down from a chain between Barbossa's legs, said suddenly, "Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle speak, says I!"

Rolling his eyes, Barbossa climbed down from the table, saying, "If ye have a better alternative," he then gestured a hand to the table, a smile on his face, "Please, share."

After a few seconds, Jack opened his mouth, "Cuttlefish."

Barbossa looked up to the younger pirate.

"Eh?" said Jack, beaming a smile to the pirates.

"Here we go," sighed Olivia, rolling her eyes as she knew well that Jack had something else in mind to make the meeting more interesting. When she risked to look up at her lover, she leaned over to him and asked, "You think that whatever he says will convince the lot of them?"

Giving a quick glance on the brunette, the pirate said, "'Tis a possibility."

"How strong a possibility?" she asked, quirking up a brow.

"Very strong," was the quick response.

She nodded, and said, "You are to lose to him on this."

Barbossa once again rolled his eyes, a thing that has been going about more often at the moment. He knew he'd lose to Jack with just how the younger pirate was using those flowery words again, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Not if he could do something about it. With, of course, a help from the Code.

"...we are left but with one option," Jack was saying, as he then held out a hand towards the two Pirate Lords on the opposite of the table from where he stood. "I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth... Mmm...Captain Swann.'

Barbossa cast a look of disbelief towards the blond beside him.

"We must fight," declared Jack.

"You've always run away from a fight," countered Barbossa.

"I have not," countered back Jack.

"You have so."

"Have not."

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so and you know it!" shouted Barbossa firmly.

But Jack still had an answer to that. "Have not, slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do; we must fight...to run away." He jerked a thumb behind him.

"AYE!" shouted Gibbs with a clenched fist.

The rest seemed to have agreed. But Barbossa had something up his sleeves.

"As per the Code," the Caspian lord said, "an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up!" said the Caribbean lord, not believing.

"Did I now?"

Olivia cast a look to her lover. _'He's going to call for him,' _she thought.

"I call on Cap'n Teague, Keeper of the Code."

Just by the mention of the name made Jack's expression changed into somewhat fear or into a look that says 'oh shit'.

Suddenly, Sri Sumbhajee, the Pirate Lord of the Indian Ocean, indicated to one of his aides, who then said out loud something about hanging the Code. Before the aide was finish with what he was saying, he got shot. And both Jack and Barbossa, and perhaps even Olivia, knew who made the shot.

Not from afar where all the Pirate Lords were gathered, a shadowy figure stood on an elevated corner in the room. The figure was a man, with long, dark dreadlocks, who huffed on his smoking pistol and murmured in a gruff voice, "Code is the law."

The figure moved, and went down on the steps, everyone in silence, as the man went to clear lighting. The man turned out to be seasoned already, like the most of the Pirate Lords present. When the man got behind Jack, he said, "You're in my way, boy."

Jack stepped aside, giving way for the new comer to stand close to the table.

Old Captain Teague. Captain Edward Teague. Keeper of the Code.

The Keeper then gestured a hand to a direction, then out came two old men carrying an obviously large book. The pirates were all whispering 'The Code', and they were right. It was indeed, the Pirata Codex. When the book was settled on the table in front of Teague, he whistled to the same direction that the old men came from then out came a dog with keys on its mouth. While Pintel and Ragetti recognized the dog and kept asking 'how' Teague only answered them with 'Sea turtles, mate.'

As the Code was opened, with Teague flipping a few pages, he stopped on a particular page, read what was written on a certain paragraph silently, then looked up to Barbossa across the table, while he briefly held up a finger to said pirate.

"Barbossa is right," said Teague.

"Let me see that," said Jack, carefully shoving the Keeper aside to have a look himself. And he at least read:

_It shall be the duty of the King to declare war, parlay with said adversaries..._

Jack looked up. "Fancy that."

"There has not been a King since the First court," said Capitaine Chevalle, the French Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean, "And that is not likely to change."

"Not likely," said Teague to Jack.

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth to Gibbs.

"Because the King is elected by popular vote.." Gibbs tried to say.

"...and each pirate only ever votes for hisself," finished Barbossa.

"Which is why voting would only be meaningless," added Olivia.

"I call for a vote!" declared Jack with a smile.

"He can't be serious," said Olivia more to herself, while Barbossa only scoffed and bowed his head, resting both his hands on his side of the table.

* * *

The meeting has finally ended, with Elizabeth winning as the new Pirate King of the Fourth court by two votes from herself and Jack Sparrow. A little unexpected but Jack was always like that, and Barbossa was obviously none so please. But eventually, the Caspian lord indicated a nod to the one-eyed Ragetti, who had covered his empty eye socket with an eye patch, and the lanky pirate went away with all the Pieces of Eight. Well, not entirely all since there were two Lords who hasn't given their own Pieces of Eight yet. But Barbossa planned to have it one way, or another.

Meanwhile all the Pirate Lords went to their respective flag ships, except for two, that is. Jack stayed a while to talk with his father, Captain Teague, while Barbossa stayed a while when it became apparent to him that Olivia stayed put, looking down with great interest on the pages of the thick and apparently huge Pirata Codex.

He walked over to her and only startled her a little when he spoke. "Ne'er seen the Code before?"

She smiled up to him. "I have at a distance. But up close, never. Only now."

Jack then come up to them. "Let me just remind you two that we have a war ahead of us and we would have to need both of you early at dawn. So whatever it is you have to do, do it quickly. Don't look at me like that, luv, you know what I mean." Then, he left.

Just as both of them thought they were finally alone in the room, another voice came.

"Miss Gale, long time no see."

As she turned around she knew who it was just by the sound of his voice.

"Captain Teague, nice to see you again."

The pirate nodded and gestured a hand to Barbossa. "Jackie said you found a new man in your life. A new, _pirate_."

She beamed an adoring smile to her lover before answering, "Yes, captain, I have."

"Do you love him really?" the Keeper asked.

"Yes, I do."

"And does he love you?"

At that she didn't answer, she just smiled and took her lover's hand in hers.

"M-hmm," nodded the Keeper once more. "They say that sometimes silence is the best answer if words are not needed."

While Barbossa looked over to his lady, the brunette only tightened her grip on her lover's hand.

Then, Teague leaned over to the Caspian lord, whispering something while pointing a finger towards a particular direction, and when the old Keeper left, Barbossa led his lady to said direction, where a private room was kept away from the crowd. And where private purposes was done.

* * *

Clothes were scattered on the floor, and with a big, feathered hat placed on a nearby chair. The Caspian lord gazed up to the wooden ceiling, an arm under his pillow, while the other held his lady close to him. He only had a few minutes of sleep, but he was certain that it was enough rest to give him strength when the sun comes up. He listened silently to her soft sighs, as both of them didn't move on the bed, wanting to stay a little longer in between the sheets. But with thoughts of war and the ritual of freeing a goddess from her human bonds coming to mind, Barbossa felt the hour has come for both of them to be out of bed.

He looked down on the brunette hair still under his left arm, as he shook the sleeping form very lightly.

"Wake up, lass," he said to her, kissing her on the head.

"Is it time already?" she yawned, as she stretched her body against him.

"Aye, 'tis almost time," he replied as he got up to a sitting position, chuckling to himself as he did when he heard a groan from her. He slung his legs over the edge of his side of the bed and reached over for his breeches. When he finally got his boots on, and turned to look at the brunette, said brunette had already worn her shirt over her and was working her way to pull up her own breeches.

"I'll be needing a lot of nerve to go out there," she said, as she reached over to her waistcoat. "But I don't think drinking rum would be the solution to that. It would be bad with a war ahead of us. Fighting while drunk. I'd get killed."

Suddenly, Barbossa felt the urge to reach over to her from across the bed. He startled her a little but she eventually settled in his arms. Olivia then realized just how much she'd wish that she could have met him in a more pleasing circumstance that didn't concern a perilous journey and a war.


	18. Chapter 18

**- Chapter 18 -**

There was no telling what was to be expected, but all of a sudden, the Brethren Court found themselves face to face with an entire armada, still the new elected Pirate King, Captain Swann, took chances first with parley. But even she knew herself that it would all come down to a battle.

Right at the starboard railings the boat was lowered, and Olivia worriedly drummed her fingers on the wooden rails. She watched as both Jack and Elizabeth settled themselves on the boat, as the two waited for the third person to come with them in meeting Beckett, Jones and Will. Said third person came over just behind her, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder, whispering her name, causing her to look up to him.

"I'm still afraid, Hector," she said. He only gave her a subtle smirk.

"'Tis jus' parley, lass. Ye know how it goes," he told her.

"I was merely talking about what will happen after the parley."

All of a sudden, his expressions turned very serious, as he pulled her close to him, leaning in to her ears, as he whispered, "We'll live."

That short statement was an enough answer for her, and all she could do was nuzzle on his chest, fighting back a tear. It was not the time for crying, not the time to show some vulnerability, and certainly _not_ in front of him.

When she felt him pull back, she was almost reluctant to let go, but she knew she had to. They looked at each other for long moments before he finally took her lips in a brief, deep kiss, and made off to leave and join the still waiting Jack and Elizabeth.

"About time," whispered Jack to Barbossa.

"Shut yer trap," Barbossa simply spat back.

As the boat sailed on, the brunette watched the man with the dark, plumed hat, walking forward as she did until she reached the bow of the great black ship. They were to make parley at the far off sandbar sitting in between the Beckett's armada and the Brethren Court. Even if it was just parley she couldn't help but worry, half of it because of Hector, but most of it was because of where the parley may lead, and most of it was about what all six were to talk about while there. She was still thinking through all these when Gibbs came up to stand beside her, but she hardly notice him at all. The old sailor had cleared his throat three times before she became aware of his presence.

"I've seen many a women worry over their lovers, lass," Gibbs started to say. "But you need not worry much about Barbossa, I assure yah."

Olivia smiled but she shook her head to indicate that she still felt something wrong. "Don't you at least worry about dying today, Mister Gibbs?"

Gibbs also made to smile, setting his gaze towards the far off sandbar. "I worry of that everyday since I sailed with Jack." He then shrugged. "And I still do to this day." The brunette looked up to him. "Especially today," he said, causing said brunette to chuckle.

"I think I understand fully what you mean," she said to him.

"Come." Gibbs tried to lead Olivia back to the quarterdeck. "I think we would best wait back there till they come back."

"She ready down there?"

Glancing down briefly on the brunette, the old sailor knew exactly _whom_ she was talking about.

"More than ready all these years, wanting to be freed from what the first Court did."

Meanwhile, at the sandbar, Elizabeth and Barbossa just found out from Beckett that Will was a mere tool and that it was Jack who turned out to be the 'grand architect', as Beckett had put it, of it all. Both Elizabeth and Barbossa couldn't believe it; that Jack would actually help Beckett in locating Shipwreck Cove.

A few more things were said between the two party, where Davy Jones said that Jack's debt was still yet to be paid. Jack was in the middle of trying to get himself out of it, rather flippantly a little, when Elizabeth thought about something better...

"I propose an exchange," she said coolly. "Will leaves with us...and you can take Jack."

Both Pirate Lords that stood on either side of her looked to her with utter surprise, as though not agreeing at all.

"Done," agreed Will from where he stood on Beckett's right.

"Undone!" said Jack immediately.

"Done," said Beckett, expecting to simply end it there.

But Barbossa still did not agree. He stepped a little closer to Elizabeth, saying, "Jack is one of the Pirate Lords, you have no right."

"_King_," was all that Elizabeth said, causing Jack to smirk at Barbossa.

When the Pirate King then turned to Jack, he took off his hat and bowed. "As you command, your dibs."

"Blackguard!" shouted Barbossa, the insult clearly directed to Jack, as the tall pirate drew out his sword and deftly cut off Jack's Piece of Eight that was hanging from his red bandanna. Jack the monkey hopped down to take it only to give it to his master for later.

The Caspian lord then took in the few steps towards the younger lord, and held that dark brown gaze.

"If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well," he said with a subtle smirk.

"First to the finish, then?" replied Jack. After which, he turned and made off to join Beckett's and Jones' side, as Will was approaching to join Elizabeth's and Barbossa's side.

After the exchange was done, Beckett stepping aside to let Jack stand in between him and Jones, the captain of the Dutchman couldn't resist but ask, "Do you fear death?"

"You've no idea," answered Jack.

Beckett then came in closer and directed his words to Elizabeth, "Advise your Brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you cannot fight, in which case only most of you will die."

The brave Pirate King came in close within a foot away from the EITC governor. "You killed my father," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"He chose his own faith," replied Beckett calmly.

"And you have chosen your's. We will fight, and _you_ will die."

Elizabeth turned away, joined shortly by Barbossa and Will, leaving Beckett still standing there with hands clasped casually behind him.

"So be it.."

In reaching the _Black Pearl_, Will and Elizabeth wasn't expecting the entire crew had agreed with Barbossa about freeing Calypso, as the lovers watched the goddess, still in Tia Dalma's form, being brought out of the hatch all tied up in ropes. There was nothing that either Will or Elizabeth could say to change Barbossa's mind, and in the end, the Caspian lord had all Pieces of Eight when he took Elizabeth's necklace.

All of them waited and watched as Barbossa shouted the enchantment in a commanding voice, but it was Ragetti who had said it right and freed the goddess from her human bonds. But before anything else, Will took in the few moments of telling her who taught the Brethren how to bind her in the first place, only causing the goddess to sob. And so, Calypso grew larger and larger until she towered over the Pearl's masts. Barbossa then made off to walk down in front to speak to the goddess, but he was stopped by a hand. When he looked down, it was Olivia, and he could see the worry in her eyes. But with a shake of his head to her, she slowly, and rather reluctantly let go of him.

When Barbossa got near enough as necessary, he called out to the goddess, "Calypso!" He knelt on one knee, followed by the rest. "I come before you, as a servant, humble and contrite." He looked up again. "I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask," he winked, "yer favor.

"Spare me life," he continued, "me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters...or mine."

The goddess smirked and shouted, "My fishes!"

She shouted a few more words that were not rightly understood by all the pirates there that could hear her, and she turned into millions of crabs, that which came tumbling down on the deck of the Pearl. Olivia ran towards for Barbossa, only to find herself being protected by the pirate with his arms wrapped around her, using himself as a shield as the crabs fell on them. Needless to say, all that were there on deck were all knocked down to their feet.

When all the crabs were cleared off the deck, all that Will could say as he stood up was, "Is that it?"

Pintel stood by the railings, looking down on the clear waters where the crabs were all, either thrown or fell. "Why she's no help at all," he said, then looked up to Barbossa who stood just beside him. "What now?"

"Nothin'," the Caspian lord immediately replied. "Our last hope has failed us."

"It's not over," chimed in Elizabeth.

"There's still a fight to be had," added Will.

"You two are forgetting one important matter," Olivia stepped up.

"We've an armada against us," said Gibbs so as to support what Olivia said, "and with the Dutchman, there's no chance."

"Only a fool's chance," said Elizabeth almost to herself.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Olivia.

That was when Barbossa came over from behind the Pirate King.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann," he said to her, "and it's not something I'm intending to die for."

"You're right." Elizabeth turned to leave, but then paused for a moment to look back to Barbossa, which somehow, she had expected to be looking back at her. "Then what should we die for?" she asked.

"You listen to me. Listen!" she shouted, catching the attention of all.

When she climbed the up the rails, one hand on nearby line, standing there like a true king, she made a speech so great, enough for Will to be so proud of her, for Barbossa to somehow respect her, for Olivia to realized how much she had changed from the governor's daughter into the Pirate King, and for all the men to have new courage in their hearts. Only other thing she had to say was:

"Gentlemen...Hoist the colors."

* * *

From the Brethren, came the _Black Pearl _as the flagship, and from the armada, came the _Dutchman_. The two galleons went sailing towards each other as the rain finally poured. And it poured hard. While Gibbs was still ordering the men about keeping the powder dry, Pintel was complaining about the rain, while Ragetti said it was a bad omen. But then, he might have been right. For when lightning suddenly flashed, exactly right where it hit, the sea suddenly turned into a giant whirlpool.

Gibbs was the first one who noticed and shouted to his comrades, "Maelstrom!"

Both Elizabeth and Will, standing on the quarterdeck, drenched from the rain, caught sight of the maelstrom and knew right then and there that they had a problem.

"What do we do?" asked Elizabeth, turning to Will. But neither did the young man had an idea.

"You need an experienced helmsman," came Olivia's voice, walking up to them. "And not just anyone, but the best that we have."

The lovers looked at each other, the looks on their faces showing that they had the same thing in mind. Or better yet, the same _person_ in mind.

Immediately, Elizabeth ran to the tall man standing by the rails, followed closely by Will. She saw him looking down on his hand, and she watched as his head flinched when she called to him.

"Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm."

He said nothing for a few moments, as he slowly turned to face the Pirate King. Then, he opened his mouth to say, "Aye, that be true!" Then he quickly came over to the helm and pushed Cotton away, after taking hold of the wheel, he shouted to all hands on deck, "Brace up yards, ya cockeyed deck apes!" Elizabeth only flashed a smile, showing her white teeth. "Dyin' is the day worth livin' for!"

From behind, Olivia only smirked subtly to herself, her arms placed across her chest, and after one last look to her lover, she went down on deck and then to the hatch, as she found herself with the gunners. She stepped out to one gunner and insisted that she took his place. Just one blow, she wanted to have just one blow, before having her own share of slitting throats of a few EITC marines.

Back up on deck, Elizabeth had warned the others to prepare themselves to broadside, and all the gunners were at the ready. Carefully, Barbossa watched and waited for the _Dutchman_ to be side to side with the _Pearl_, and when the right time came, he shouted, the order: "FIRE!"

The Pearl made the first shoot and the Dutchman surely gave a comeback. Moments later, both ships were firing at each other, and later on, there were men boarding either ships from, swinging on ropes. The battle had begun. Swords clashed, pistols fired, and blood spilled.

As Olivia got her first three kills, she looked up towards the helm, and saw Barbossa, and she heard him said, "It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" as he laughed. Just like what he did back at the water falls at World's End on the way to the Locker - laughing at the face of death. It made her smile, despite all the bloody skirmish that was happening around her. It was as if she wouldn't care, as long as he was there nearby.

When a marine suddenly came up from behind her, Olivia was not even surprised, as she swung around and parried with the marine, as though she was expecting him any moment soon. What really caught her by surprise was when she heard Will shouting...

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Will you marry me?"

The brunette wasn't the only one who looked to Will with surprise. Elizabeth seem to have the same look as though to simply say, _'What on earth are you talking about?'_

"I don't think now is the best time!" replied Elizabeth.

"Obviously!" chimed in the brunette, who was only nearby, locked in a battle with a marine and one of Davy Jones' crewman.

"Now may be the _only _time!" insisted Will. He then grabbed Elizabeth by the arm. "I love you."

The two were separated again for a few moments, as Olivia shouted to Will, "Love isn't going to get you out of this alive!"

When Will once again had taken hold of Elizabeth, he asked, "I made my choice, what's your's?"

Olivia once again tried to chime in, "You've utterly lo..."

"Will you stay out of this?"

But she was cut off midway by Elizabeth.

The brunette only rolled her eyes, and finally decided to just leave the two be.

Will was still waiting for Elizabeth's answer, as he repeated his question again, "What's your's, Elizabeth?"

After a few moments of hesitation, Elizabeth shouted, "Barbossa!"

Snapping her head back towards the the blond, Olivia was mirroring the same expression Will had on his face. But it somehow all made sense when Elizabeth turned her head to Barbossa and said, "Marry us!"

While the young blacksmith was relived, the brunette flashed a smile and shook her head. And for a moment there, it was as if she was already expecting Barbossa's reply to the Pirate King, who was currently fighting off a few enemies:

"I'm a little busy at the moment!"

Well, eventually Elizabeth and Will got their wedding, with Barbossa as the _only_ available captain on the ship doing the honors in marrying them. Not to mention saying their vows while locked in a battle in half a dozen enemies.

"As captain I know pronounce you...!" Barbossa shouted, getting to the ending rites of the ceremony.

He had to fight off a marine before he turned to say, "You may kiss.." But unfortunately he was cut off by an enemy.

"You may kiss..."

Yet again, another interference.

"Just kiss!"

Finally...

* * *

With Barbossa locked up in a fight with a marine, no one was left on the wheel. Cotton then reached over to the wooden wheel that was turning uncontrollably. But, when he did got hold of it, unfortunately, it was too late. The top most of the main masts of either ships, (the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_), had entwined. And to think that they were already right in the middle of the spinning whirlpool.

Still, Cotton held on, waiting for the captain to come back on the helm again, and to order for someone to do something about the masts. Although he was praying that it better be as soon as possible, because if it took too long, they'd be taken down to the bottom of the sea along with the _Dutchman_. Perhaps for the ghostly ship that won't be a problem, but them on the _Pearl, _it would...because they'd drown to death.


	19. Chapter 19

**- Chapter 19 -**

Both galleons had reached near the center of the whirlpool, and the battle was almost done, yet still, the pirates on the _Black Pearl_ had to solve a particular problem such as not to get drowned to death.

Olivia ran towards the quarterdeck to stand at Barbossa's side. The captain was struggling to keep hold of the wheel.

"She'll take us with her!" she shouted to him, peering through wet eyes as she was drenched from the heavy rain. "We need to do something with those masts!"

Barbossa thought for a moment, then, his blue eyes flashed down on the chainshot dangling from his belt.

"The chainshot!" he shouted to the brunette. "Take it!"

"What?"

"Jus' take it, woman!"

The brunette quickly took off the chainshot from the pirate's belt, then held it up in her hands with a questioning look on her face.

"Take it to master's Pintel and Ragetti!" ordered the pirate. "Tell 'em to shoot the mast!"

She nodded and went on her way to the gunners below deck. After handing over the chainshot to the two mentioned pirates, they only nodded to her to indicate that they'd handle everything. When she came out to go up deck again, she heard Barbossa shouting, "She's taking us down! Hurry, or it's the Locker for us all!" After that she heard a cannon fire.

She looked up to see the chainshot flying through the air and was making its way to the two masts that were still entwined. It was as if she was silently praying in her mind that it had to work, and she only got to let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding when the _Pearl _was finally freed from the _Dutchman_.

Barbossa didn't hesitate to sail the _Pearl_ away from the whirlpool and steered out towards starboard. When the sky cleared and the storm was finished, two figures were seen parachuting in the air and landed on the clear waters of the sea. The _Pearl_ sailed just right where the two people landed and hauled them aboard. It was Jack and Elizabeth, and was also with Barbossa's capuchin monkey, but there was no sign of Will Turner.

Moments ago, Elizabeth and Will boarded the_ Dutchman_, and seeing that only Elizabeth came back, and with Jack, it would seem to be that something went wrong aboard the ghostly ship.

"Where's Will?" asked the brunette, as she went over to the Pirate King.

"He's gone," replied Elizabeth, obviously fighting back a tear. Olivia was shocked but didn't comment on it. "Jones killed him. But before he died, Jack took his hand and Will stabbed Davy Jones' heart."

On the latter part that was said, Olivia's eyes widened, remembering a particular something that she knew about the curse of the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

She looked over to Jack, who was standing by the rails and was looking over to the _Endeavor_.

"Jack, the armada's still out there," said Gibbs to his captain, "the Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions." The old first mate was indicating his fingers to sail away.

"Never actually been one for a tradition," said Jack, causing Gibbs to be in shock.

"Close haul her!" Jack shouted. "Luff the sails and lay her in iron!"

"Belay that," countered Barbossa, coming up beside Jack, "or we'll be a sitting duck."

"Belay that '_belay that_'," countered back Jack, only causing Barbossa to look confused.

_'He must have lost the reamainin' parts o' his poor head back there!,'_ Barbossa thought to himself as he looked at Jack.

Still, Gibbs tried to interfere, as though he wanted to give some sense to his captain and old friend.

"But captain..."

"Belay!" But Jack wasn't going to listen.

"The armada.."

"Belay!"

"The _Endeavor_..."

"No! Stow! Stow!"

"But we..."

"Will you shut it!"

Finally, Gibbs gave up.

They waited there, as though waiting for something, as the _Endeavor_ came approaching near. Barbossa, though still wasn't certain what Jack had in mind, gave his trust once again to the younger pirate. Moments later, the _Dutchman_ resurfaced, but it wasn't Davy Jones at the helm, it was Will Turner, a bandanna on his head, and a cut on his chest.

"Ready on the guns!" ordered Captain Will Turner to his crew.

Jack flashed a toothed smile, having caught sight of Will. "Full canvass!" he shouted.

"Aye, full canvass!" agreed Barbossa, running towards for the helm.

As both the_ Flying Dutchman_ and the _Black Pearl_ sailed forth to meet up the Endeavor, and with the EITC flagship coming in between, there was only one last thing to say...

"Cap'n!" said Gibbs, turning to Jack for an order.

"Fire," said Jack to the first mate in a lowered voice.

"FIRE!"

Guns were fired from either pirate ships, with the EITC governor left in frozen shock.

When the cannon shots seized, the Endeavor was blown into smithereens, the armada turned back for retreat, and that was the last of Cutler bloody Beckett. At last, the pirates have won the war.

* * *

Saying goodbye was a little harder than ever expected, but also a lot easier done at the same time. Since Will was the new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, he had to ferry souls for ten years before he could be freed of the duty. And so, Elizabeth had to spend the day with her husband, and after that, she'd have to make a name of herself and a reputation being the Pirate King.

Jack had decided to celebrate in Tortuga, and Barbossa obviously was not leaving the _Black Pearl._ Olivia on the other hand, she had decided that perhaps it was about time to have a rest from a life of piracy and live a peaceful life. The kind of life that meant not being chased by the marines, not going to wars, and staying on land. She'd had enough adventure, and, she was rather expecting to spend that life with the man she loves.

Once Jack was off the ship and went looking for the company of his favorite wenches, Giselle and Scarlett, Barbossa made his second mutiny, making sure that Gibbs was left behind as well.

The Caspian Lord found something rather interesting on Sao Feng's charts - the fabled Fountain of Youth. Unfortunately, when he showed the charts to the men, the middle and most important part of the charts was cut off. Who else would have done that but Jack Sparrow himself.

Furious of the fact that Jack outwitted him, Barbossa turned the _Pearl_ around for Tortuga once more, but Jack already left on the dinghy he left for the eccentric pirate. In the end, Barbossa came looking for Gibbs and _persuaded_ the old sailor to come. Olivia didn't even have to know what kind of persuasion was done.

After everything else was settled, they sailed forth towards the island where Tia Dalma used to live. Olivia had decided to make the cottage there as her own home, as part of her retirement from piracy. Though she had some trouble with letting Barbossa agree with her to stay and not come with the hunt for the Fountain of Youth.

A few pirates stayed behind, as ordered by Barbossa to look after the brunette. Pintel and Ragetti was chosen and Marty decided to volunteer. Cotton on the other hand hesitated but volunteered too anyway.

"Ye certain you wouldn't want to come?" the Caspian Lord asked for a hundredth time.

"I'll pass this one," the brunette simply replied with a sweet smile.

"But this here is the Fountain of Youth, lass."

She shook her head. "Perhaps this is an adventure of a lifetime that's not destined for me to be in. You go along, with Jack. I know he's out there probably having a head start already."

He made a face to her as though saying that he still doesn't agree, but he nodded anyway to indicate that somehow, he understood.

"Them scurvy dogs be here fer yer company," he said, indicating the four who was to be left behind. "When I return, I'll have ye a glass from the Fountain, so you can have a drink yerself."

Immortality was an idea that never crossed Olivia's mind, but apparently, Barbossa wanted for to share the powers of the Fountain with her. Although she was quite aware that in every pirate's dream, immortality is the ultimate treasure of all, but she would have none of it. So she shook her head, not surprised from the disappointed look on Barbossa's face.

"But..." the pirate tried to say, but she stopped his words by placing a careful finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry, Hector," she said in a soft voice. "But immortality is not for me."

They both fell silent after a few moments, but Olivia didn't want to make their parting this way. So she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Hector, my love, look at me." She tilted his head to look into his eyes. "When you find the Fountain, it is your decision whether or not you drink from it. But I don't know if that is the life I wanted for myself. That never crossed my mind."

For a moment, he only looked at her, until he took her hand and placed it to his face.

"I'll bring a glass either way," he said, "in case ye change yer mind."

There was nothing more to be said, and so she only smiled to him.

"Um, before you leave," she said, taking his hand and slowly leading him deeper into the house. "Suppose we...well, we don't know when you'll be back, and we'll be missing each other, so..."

When she trailed off, bit her lip, and looked up to him rather shyly, Barbossa got the message. He immediately turned to the few pirates that were inside the house with them and ordered them to leave.

"'Tis best ye wait fer a while outside, lads. Give us a little private time."

With a smirk on his face, as soon as they were alone, Barbossa wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist and they both went into the room.

* * *

Eight months later...

Marty and Cotton went to find woods to cook dinner, while Ragetti sets up the ingredients, since he was the appointed cook ever since they settled there. Pintel on the other hand, he seemed to have noticed the brunette, once again looking outside the window, brushing her fingers through her hair unconsciously. He knows that at that state she was thinking, about Barbossa, about the future, about their future.

He slowly approached her and made certain that she become aware of his presence. She turned her head suddenly and saw him, and flashed him a brief and warm smile. After he returned the smile, she turned her attention back to outside the window. When Pintel got close enough to be standing next to her, he cleared his throat to ask.

"You thinkin' of 'im?"

She smiled once again and replied without looking to him, "I couldn't help it. Especially now, at my current condition."

The balding pirate nodded, setting his gaze out the window as well, but wasn't looking at anything in particular. "Will it be alright when it comes?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "But at least we have Ragetti."

A playful smirk appeared on Pintel's face. "Yeah. He'd have to do it." A snigger followed after.

No matter how long it would have to take to find the Fountain of Youth, Olivia will wait for her love. And he would have to come back to her. He _has_ to. He _must_. For if he does not, she doesn't know how to face the future. He had to live. He had to return to him alive.

Slowly, she ran a hand towards her swelling stomach, her thoughts suddenly turned to the precious thing inside her.

She wanted her baby to grow up knowing a father, so he'd have to return to not just her anymore, but to _them_. For them...

* * *

A month later...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Olivia made one last push, giving all she had in that push, and moments later, the room was filled with a loud crying of a baby.

With that, she collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily, her brunette hair around her face and on the pillow. A small hand then pushed back the few strands of hair on her face, when she looked up it was Marty, smiling down on her.

"It's a boy, miss," she heard Ragetti say.

When she lifted her head from the pillow again, Cotton's hand came right under her head to help her up. There she saw the little thing, wrapped up in a white blanket that was stained with blood, in the arms of Pintel, as she stretched out her arms to have her son. Yes, her son. _Their _son.

As she sat up and carried the little thing in her arms, how she wished that he was there. How she wished that he could see their boy right now. He had her nose, but she waited for him to open those eyes. When he did, the silent tears that were already falling from her eyes flowed out even more. He had his father's eyes. Those blue, piercing eyes.

Cotton's parrot, who was perched at a nearby swing, then squawked out, "Name the babe! Aaawk! Name the babe!"

"He's right," agreed Marty. "What will you name 'im?"

Wiping her tears away with one hand, she thought about it for a moment.

Yes, what indeed? What's a fitting name for the son of the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea? She thought about it for a moment, looking down on her little angel. She certainly didn't want a junior. Mostly that would end up having a 'the third'. She doesn't want it to be like the Turners. But, after a while, having the name of the man she loves in mind, her smile widened and looked up to the company she had with her in the room.

"Victor," she said to them. "I'll name him Victor. What do you think?"

The four men looked at each other, sharing nods of agreement. That was enough for her, they need not say more, as she once again looked down on the little thing she was still carrying in her arms.

"My little Victor, don't worry. Your father isn't here yet, but he'll come," she told him. "You'll see him. And he'll see you."

* * *

Somewhere in the Caribbean Sea, aboard the _Black Pearl_...

Making his way through the deck and among busy deckhands, Gibbs climbed up to the quarterdeck, having found a rather troubled captain, from the looks on Barbossa's face.

"Sir?"

Barbossa blinked his eyes once and turned his head to the old first mate, looking slightly surprised.

"Everythin' is in order," Gibbs managed to say. "There be anythin' else you'd have us do?"

The old captain shook his head. "No. That'll be all, Mister Gibbs."

Although he nodded, Gibbs wasn't ready to walk off. "You seemed troubled, sir. Perhaps I could help?"

There was a frown on Barbossa's brows, and he didn't look up when he replied. "Jus' this feelin' 'bout somethin'...I don't know."

At this, Gibbs smiled. "She must be thinkin' of yah again."

Finally, a smile, no matter how small, had appeared on Barbossa's face. "Could be."

**- The End -**


End file.
